Chroniques des Gboys à la retraite
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Quand c'est la fin, c'est la fin. Ne manquez pas le dernier point de cette longue aventure chargée de sentiments, d'humour et d'enseignement. XD L'amitié, les gars, ya que ça de vrai! 1X2
1. Les portes de l'enfer, du paradis

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse email:** flodemiel sur hotmail

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** humour, aventure, romance avec couple ? (à venir)

**Disclamers:** je suis le maître du monde et tout m'appartient! Mouhahahahahahha! (rire diabolique) Oui,bon.. presque tout!…

**Petite note: **Et voilà, après quelque petit one-shot ou courte fic, c'est repartit pour une saga! Mais tout sera en un, cette fois-ci! Si vous avez lu cette fic, ce serait sympa de laisser un commentaire: positif, comme négatif! C'est par les critiques qu'un auteur c'est ce qu'il doit préserver ou changer…

* * *

**G-boys à la retraite**

Chapitre 1: Les portes de l'enfer/du paradis.

La paix ayant enfin été déclarée après maintes et moult années de combats menées par nos petits monstres de terroristes, on aurait put croire que tout le monde s'en serait réjoui!

_Monstres de terroristes? _C'est moi qui ait écrit ça? Ben merde alors! En faite, c'est pas du tout des monstres! Au contraire, ils sont TOUT _sauf _monstrueux!Les G-boys sont simplement, certainement, terriblement, irrémédiablement et délibérément sexyyyy!  
Cinq beau bisho, prêt à faire la une des journaux, prêt à être sacrés les célibataires les en vue de l'année par le magazine "people", et prêt à avoir à leur pieds des centaines de milliers de groupies, la bouche en cœur.

Mais bref, revenons en à notre histoire et laissons l'agence l'Oreal rêvé d'avoir Duo comme emblême…

L'affaire "Mariemera" terminée, on leur avait déclaré que le temps des combats étaient désormais bel et bien révolu.

Et tout le monde s'en réjouit, d'ailleurs.

Sauf une personne... Une personne qui n'avait pas le mot "réjouir" dans sa liste de vocabulaire. Car cette personne n'avait aucune notion de joie, en faite!  
Et même s'il en avait eu une, il n'aurait pas été heureux car cette "fin de guerre" signait sa retraite. Ce qui pour lui était synonyme d'inutilité.

Une chose inutile, on la jette.

Tout comme on avait voulu jeter Wing dans la fournaise ardente du soleil! (_Raah! les goujats!)_

Non, il n'avait décidément aucune raison de se réjouir malgré son but atteint...!

En d'autre terme, j'ai nommé cet énergumène Heero Yuy, ex-terroriste à la retraite.

A 17 ans, à la retraite, pour sûr que c'était tôt! (_Perso, je ne vois pas Heero Yuy se traîné de fauteuil en fauteuil, avec des pantoufles glissantes. Argh! Quelle horible vision! Vite vite: l'effacer!)_

Les Profs les avaient mystérieusement convoqués ("une dernière fois" qu'ils avaient dit) mais Heero avait vite déchanté en comprenant le but de cette réunion.

Ils leurs expliquaient actuellement que tous les cinq devraient prendre de longues, trèèèès longues vacances. Minimum 9 mois…ou peut-être plus. Pourquoi? Et ben parce qu'il fallait qu'on les oublie! Il fallait que les visages des " héros" disparaissent des esprits.

Pourquoi?

(_ben merde alors! vous en posez des questions, vous!)_

Hum! Parce que vous croyez que ça existe, peut-être, une société où l'on accepte que des enfants de 15 ans aient mené à eux tout seul une guerre! Non! Bien sur que non! Quand la commission avait apprit que ces 5 "gamins" avaient mené d'aussi durs combats, l'U.N.I.C.E.F avait rappliqué, exigeant qu'on les démette de leur fonction et qu'ils retrouvent la vie d'enfant auquel ils avaient droit!

Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé préférable de masquer leur identité afin qu'ils ne subissent pas la pression des médias.

Duo déchanta quand il apprit que:  
1) non, il ne deviendrait pas une idole.  
2) non, il ne serait pas invité par des stars dans des propriété de 1.000.000.000. de dollars $$!  
3) non, il ne serrait pas interviewer par le reporter du magazine "people".  
4) non, il ne pourrait pas porter ses lunettes de soleil préféré en hiver (même quand ya pas de soleil et qu'il neige) pour ne pas être reconnu par ses fans.

Enfin bref, revenons-en à nos étalons:  
(_ps: je trouve que les étalons c'est plus classe que les moutons_)

Ils allaient être envoyés en Nouvelle-Zélande, à l'écart de la ville d'Auckland, où ils habiteraient une villa en bordure de mer.

Ils reprendraient leurs études trop longtemps délaissées et pourraient oublier cette "horrible guerre" et gagner leur "récompense".

Heero devrait oublier cette "magnifique guerre" et recevoir son "châtiment".

Et quand les G-boys auraient atteint leurs 18 ans, alors seulement, ils pourraient envisager de se construire une carrière. Sans doute chez les Peventers pour Wufeï, Heero et Duo; un métier de vétérinaire pour Trowa ; et la direction de la "Winner Corporation" pour Quatre.

Tétanisé par la nouvelle, le soldat parfait restait immobile, assis sur une chaise de bois. Pendant ce temps, Quatre se jetait de joie sur Trowa et Duo se jetait de joie sur Wuf… Non! Changement de programme! Wufeï ayant sortit son katana et le pointant vers l'Américain, celui-ci se ravisa.

"Beeeuh! Quat-chan!" Se plaignit Duo. "Je n'ai personne sur qui saute rmoiii! Heero joue à la statue de glace et Wufeï au dernier samouraï!"

"Allons, un peu de sérieux, Maxwell!" Se plaignit J. "Prend donc exemple sur 01 qui sait modérer ses émotions."

"Parce que cette chose immobile à des émotions?" Se moqua le natté en le pointant du doigt avec amusement. "Est-ce que ça vit, seulement, cette chose?"

La chose immobile répondit sur un ton neutre:

"Omae o korosu."

"Tiens, oui!" Admit Duo en souriant. "On dirait que ça vit puisque ça parle!"

Le trousseau passa des mains de J à celles de Trowa.

Pour Heero Yuy, ses clés ouvraient l'enfer et les cliquetis de métal ressemblaient étrangement au son des chaînes du cerbère.

--

"BUT IT'S THE PARADISE, HERE!" S'exclama Duo en voltigeant dans le salon.

La pièce était grande, claire et chaleureuse. Une immense baie vitrée donnait une ravissante vue sur la plage et, grâce à ses fenêtres géantes, la lumière offrait tout son éclat. Des fauteuils de cuir beige, posés perpendiculairement, entouraient une table basse en marbre noire. (mais pas du _vrai_ cuir… parce que Winner participait activement à la récolte de fonds pour la campagne "ne tuons pas des créatures pauvres et innocentes que sont nos amis les animaux pour le plaisir de notre avidité barbare et cruelle" organisée par la S.P.A.)

"C'est chic." Avoua Trowa. "Très chic."

"Matez l'écran plasma!" S'exclama Duo en s'affalant sur un des deux fauteuils en **faux** cuir. (ben oui, faux parce que Winner participe à la campagne "ne tuons pas des créatures pauvres et innocentes que sont nos amis les animaux pour le plaisir d.." ok,ok! Je me tais rooh!)

Il saisit par la même occasion la télécommande posée sur la table basse et zappa sur les différents postes.

"WAAAYOUH! On a le câble! Je sens que je vais passer ma vie sur ce canapé!"

Quatre, quant à lui, s'intéressait plutôt aux divers tableaux affichés sur le mur. Son regard s'arrêta sur un vase posé en évidence sur une haute colonne en marbre noir.

"Ca alors!" S'exclama Quatre. "Cette urne en porcelaine datant d'avant la colonisation! C'est une original! Cet objet doit être d'une grande valeur!"

Duo explorait avidement le reste de la maison, entrant dans une pièce qui lui serrait sans doute tout aussi familière que le canapé du salon: la cuisine! Il ouvrit le frigo américain (vous voyez le style? Avec un serveur d'eau et de glaçons, inséré dans une des deux grosses portes métalliques) et découvrit avec bonheur des planches bien garnies. Alors qu'il s'exaltait, Heero n'osait pas faire un pas de plus dans cet Hadès, restant immobile sur le perron.  
Wufeï s'était laissé charmé par la vue et méditait déjà sur la terrasse, bercé par une légère brise marine avant qu'une bombe nommée Maxwell ne vienne gâcher son paysage en courant sur la plage. Il bondissait et criait de joie tout en abandonnant ses vêtements, courant droit vers la mer.

"Ce crétin ne va quand même pas plonger!" Fit le Chinois.

Trowa qui l'avait rejoint sur le "balcon" répondit tout simplement:

"Si."

Et Duo plongea bel et bien dans les eaux froides, sous le regard amusé de Quatre qui s'était lui aussi rendu sur la plage. Heero, ne préférant pas essayer de supporter ses scènes de pure déchéance, alla trouver sa nouvelle chambre. Il monta donc à l'étage et découvrit une par une les pièces: dressing, salle de bain et enfin une des chambres.

" K'so! Deux lits!" S'exclama t'il en allumant la lumière pour découvrir ce qui allait devenir sa pièce de conditionnement.

Cette villa était une prison. Une prison à 10.000.000.000. $ mais une prison tout de même. Sa chambre n'avait pas de barreaux et semblait confortable mais on lui affligeait un boulet supplémentaire: un compagnon de cellule!

"Je vais devoir supporter le babillage de ce baka d'Américain durant plusieurs mois!" Désespéra t'il. ( _Miel_: shuut! en faite c'est un secret mais si Heero ne veut vraiment pas dormir avec Maxwell c'est parce qu'il n'aura pas l'intimité requise pour se mas… _Heero_: Omae o korosu!)

"Tu parles de moi?" Fit une voix derrière lui.

Heero, surprit, se retourna soudainement et découvrit Duo, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un calebard américain trempé. Une serviette blanche avait négligemment été posée sur ses cheveux mouillés. Ceux-ci étaient détachés -c'était la première fois que le soldat parfait pouvait les contempler ainsi- et tombaient autour de ses épaules, effilant son torse musclé. Soudain, Heero songea que partager cette chambre avec Duo n'était pas si terrible que ça… D'ailleurs, toute cette maison changeait dans son esprit. Elle ne prenait plus l'apparence de l'Hadès mais bien celle du Paradis…

Il y avait d'ailleurs un ange.

Devant lui.

Un ange… _angélique_.

Un ange qui le regardait maintenant d'un air perplexe, ce qui fit brutalement ramener notre soldat parfait à la réalité !

Il se maudit intérieurement! Lui! Avoir un moment d'absence! Mais, c'était inconcevable! Il devait rester "le" soldat! Le soldat parfait!

"Oui, c'est de toi que je parlais!" Répondit-il sèchement. "Va te changer: tu laisses une flaque à tes pieds."

Duo remarqua la marre d'eau qui l'entourait et lança un « oups ! » plus amusé qu'honteux, avant de rentrer dans la chambre au sol recouvert d'un tapis bleu roi.

Il avait fait exprès de se glisser langoureusement contre Heero, le contact ayant de toute façon été inévitable.

C'est comme ça: les Américains ont toujours aimé provoqué. Depuis le nom de leur sauce ketchup jusqu'au vote présidentiel. loléé

Le soldat parfait put apprécier quelques secondes la douceur humide de sa peau laiteuse. Il en frissonna. Il sentit en lui une bouffée de chaleur qui remonta du bas du ventre jusqu'à sa gorge. Il aurait voulu saisir l'Américain, le plaquer contre lui et… le serrer. Oui... il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le protéger! De quoi? De rien… Juste le tenir éloigné d'un danger inexistant.

Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour se sécher. Heero, agard, resta quelque seconde immobile puis décida de se balader sur la plage afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées égarées.

**POV Duo---**

What ? C'était quoi ça ? Heero a réagit bizarrement quand je l'ai frôlé! J'ai sentit son torse se soulevé et un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que je me sèche ! En plus, l'eau était glacée et je suis mort de froid. Yes, cool ! Y'a des serviettes toutes chaudes sur les radiateurs. Par ici mes jolies ! _(yataa ! Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour être une serviette des fois )_ J'en attrape une vigoureusement et je me sèche, enlevant mon short américain tout trempé. Je regarde autour de moi et me rendant compte que j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements secs ! Raah, zut ! Je vais devoir me promener quasi à poil dans le couloir. Ok. Système de reconnaissance enclenché ! Je faufile un œil rusé dans la serrure. Calme plat. Désert complet. J'ouvre la porte et je me précipite dans ma chambre forte heureusement vide. Mais ! Damne ! Mon sac de voyage n'y est pas ! Raah ! Si seulement je l'avais monté ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il reste dans le hall d'entré ! Bon, je n'ai pas envie de me trimballer comme ça devant les autres alors… Hum… Tiens, tiens ! Un sac à mes pieds ! C'est sûrement celui de Heero, là. Est-ce que j'oserai… ? Bah, c'est pas la mort après tout si je lui emprunte un de ses débardeurs, quoi ! A moins que… Bon ! Celui qui ne risque rien n'a rien de toute façon ! Par ici, joli petit spandex!

**fin POV---**

Doux roulement infini des vagues qui s'étendaient et se laissaient mourir sur le sable. Heero se laissa vivre. Il ne pensa à rien, s'assit sur le sommet d'une dune et respira ! Il respira le calme et la solitude, prit enfin un peu le temps de se connaître lui-même. Il comprit avec difficulté pourquoi sa gorge était si serrée et pourquoi il ressentait du dégoût au profond de son cœur. Il avait mal. Le soldat était blessé. Mais il n'y avait aucune plaie voyante, pas de sang qui coulait. Juste un sentiment d'inutilité.

Un soldat sans guerre est un lion privé de griffes.

Un aigle dépourvu d'ailes.

Un poisson qui ne possédait pas de nageoire.

Un désert sans sable ni chaleur.

Il s'étonna lui-même de sa façon de penser, de réfléchir sur son passé, son présent et son avenir.

°Est-ce que c'est ça… mûrir? ° Se demanda-t'il en regardant ses propres mains d'un air perplexe.

Ses paumes avaient tenu des armes, ses doigts avaient tué des gens… Et pourtant, il n'y avait en lui ni regret, ni remord. Au contraire, il ressentait un manque.

Quatre, tel un sonar de sentiments, capta les ondes égarées de l'ex-soldat parfait et décida de le rejoindre. Il sortit donc de la villa et marcha quelques minutes sur la plage pour enfin apercevoir la faible silhouette d'Heero. Celui-ci ne l'aperçut pas, son regard trop perdu devant les vagues mourantes. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Heero sentit sa présence mais ne dit rien. C'est le jeune Arabe qui commença le dialogue :

"Tu es triste, Heero ?"

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus faible, encore plus changé. Il avait en réalité peur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, il se tut. Il fit comme le soldat parfait aurait fait à l'époque.

"Heero ? Pourquoi redoutes-tu ton futur ? Parce que c'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu es confus et perdu. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu serviras sans la guerre…"

Touché ! Décidément, le pouvoir empathique du jeune blond s'améliorait de jour en jour. Quatre savait qu'Heero n'enchaînerait pas le dialogue mais qu'il resterait à l'écoute. Il essaya donc d'aiguiller son ami comme il le pouvait en continuant son monologue :

"Tu es jeune. Tu as des amis sur qui compter tel que Trowa, Wufeï, J, moi… puis surtout Réléna. Et Duo!"

Heero sentit son cœur faire un bond. Pourquoi avoir employé ce « surtout ». Pourquoi 04 croyait-il que Duo ou Réléna comptaient encore plus que les autres à ses yeux? Mais le pire était que, au fond, il semblait avoir raison. La voix paisible du petit blond continua :

"C'est la guerre qui a prit fin ! Pas ta vie ! Tu es encore jeune. Ici, nous sommes à un grand tournant de ton existence, tu comprends ? Mais ne regrette pas la guerre. Pense à la vocation qui te plairait ! Pense à ce que tu veux devenir !"

"Je veux rester moi." Dit enfin Heero sur un ton calme. "Mais sans guerre, cela semble impossible. C'est pour ça que je suis dégoûté. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre."

Son regard restait perdu dans les vagues mais il avait parlé. Il s'était dévoilé.

"Qui te parle de changer complètement, Heero ?" Fit Quatre. O"n reste toujours soi-même ! Je suis à côté de Heero Yuy, ex-terroriste à la retraite. Et même si tu te mettais soudain à chanter et à danser - ce qui serait très étonnant, je l'avoue - tu resteras toujours Heero Yuy à mes yeux! Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux enfin mieux dévoiler tes sentiments que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'autre ! Nos choix, notre attitude, nos réactions nous sont propres ! Retiens toujours ça, Heero : on ne devient pas quelqu'un d'autre mais on évolue !"

Après un court moment de réflexion, il comprit le sens de ces paroles et répondit :

"Hn. Merci, Quatre. Ton aide m'est précieuse."

"Mais je suis là pour ça !" Répondit le jeune arabe, un grand sourire paisible se dessinant sur ses lèvres. "Et si on rentrait ? Trowa a préparé le souper."

"Hn. …Quatre ?"

"Oui ?"

Heero demanda d'une voix posée, neutre et sans aucune gêne :

"As-tu déjà été attiré par quelqu'un ?"

Le jeune blond vira au rouge pivoine et bredouilla soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise :

"Ben … oui bien sur. C'est tout à fait normal, à notre âge, tu sais. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, or je déteste me sentir ignare. Explique-moi."

"Euh… tu sais, Heero, tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à un adulte."

" Je ne crois pas que J soit une personne compétente."

"J'avoue que tu marques un point!" Rit le petit blond en se rasseyant. "On ne t'a… hum… jamais expliqué toutes ses choses, étant petit?" Se risqua t'il.

Quatre se voyait mal expliqué l'histoire de la petite abeille qui butine la fleur. Heero était-il encore si innocent que ça? Leur enfance à tous n'avait sans doute pas du être joyeuse, voilà pourquoi le terrain était hasardeux et parfois commémoratif à de mauvais souvenirs.

Heero répondit d'une voix toujours aussi certaine et dénuée d'une quelconque honte:

"Je voulais parler des sentiments qui lient deux personnes et non des rapports physiques."

Quatre souffle de soulagement.

° Bien sur!° Pensa t'il. °J'ai vraiment été trop bête de penser à ça…°

"Lors de mon entraînement, J n'a pas omis de m'enseigner plusieurs tactiques sexuelles pour faire parler nos ennemis en cas de mission, mais c'est tout."

Devant le regard ahuri de Quatre, Heero comprit que sa précédente révélation l'avait quelque peu choqué:

"Mais je n'ai jamais mis en pratique cet enseignement!" Termina t'il rapidement pour apaiser son ami.

Quatre acquiesça. Il était vrai que, ayant parlé de nombreuses fois avec ses sœurs aînées, il en savait sûrement beaucoup plus que Heero dans le domaine du cœur! Il tenta de lui expliquer, se basant sur les histoires à l'eau de rose de sa famille, des films romantiques et sur ses propres questions intérieures auxquelles il avait déjà trouvé réponse:

"Voilà Heero: Tout d'abord, il y a une attirance purement physique bien qu'elle soit étroitement liée par tes sentiments. Cette attirance corporelle est du à un phénomène tout à fait naturel. Tu peux être attiré par une personne et la détesté pour autant."

"Je ne la déteste pas." Confia Heero.

"Ah!" S'étonna Quatre. "Parce que tu as une personne concrète en tête!"

Et comme l'autre répondit d'un coup de tête affirmatif, il sourit malicieusement:

"Ce ne serait pas notre petite princesse du royaume Sank, par hasard?"

Heero répondit par un simple haussement de sourcils. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête bizarre qui ne voulait dire ni oui, ni non. La question de Quatre avait ramené une couche de plus à ses problèmes.  
Réléna.  
Belle, fougueuse, intelligente, aimable… Un modèle aussi parfait qu'on aurait jugé étrange de ne pas se sentir attiré par elle. Mais, question de cœur, il était trop tôt pour comprendre et déceler ses sentiments.

"Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est, n'est ce pas Heero?"

"Hn. Je crois que j'ai déjà trop parlé."

Et tout en disant cela, il s'était relevé, dépoussiérant le sable qui s'était répandu sur son spandex noir. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit et son honneur de soldat parfait en avait prit un coup! Il décida d'apprendre à se sociabiliser petit à petit et ne pas infliger des coups de batte à son orgueil militaire.

"Quand tu te sentiras prêt à reprendre cette conversation, viens me trouver, Heero." Déclara le jeune blond en se levant à son tour. "Rentrons! Trowa a sûrement préparé un délicieux repas."

* * *

suite à venir..  
ca vous a plus? Est-ce que vous voyez le scénario comme un bon début? Oui, non? Review !pleeaaaasseee! 


	2. Une histoire de débardeur

**Auteur**Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel sur hotmail.

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** humour, action, effet sosciologique sur les G-boys.

**Couple**:Réléna x G... non, je déconne ;-p !

**Disclamers: **Gundam Wing est la propriété exclusive de Gundam Wing © Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi.

**Réponses au reviews:  
**Kyralya: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Duo serait un symbol parfait pour l'Oréal! Pi comme ça yaurait meme des pubs de lui et on le verrait partout tout le temps! °° regard rêveur. Bon! Revenons-en à ma fic. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi: Wufeï va prendre un peu d'importance par la suite! Ben vii, cotter avec la-terreur-chatain-qui-quand-il-passe-la-bouffe-s'efface, c'est pas pratique tout les jours. Bref, yaura de belles engeulades entre eux deux. Mais cela va faire naitre le sentiment caché de Heero-je-deviens-le-défenseur-de-maxwell-quand-Chang-s'énerve. Enfin, tu verras bien, quoii! Biz a toi! Merci!

Audi-chan: Merci Audy-chan. C'est vrai que l'humour persistera dans tout les chapitre de cet fic en tout que "couche de base".Bref, fou rire au rendrez-vous. Par contre, tu vas déchanté sur un point: Réléna; le retour, en force! ben vi, notre petite princesse va fêter ses 18 ans et n'omettra pas d'inviter son "Heeeroooooo" chéri.

isuzu: décidement, cette pauvre Réléna n'est pas fort aimée! Même dans les site a tendance non yaoiste, je ne trouve que des détracteurs de la princesse! Des fois, elle me donnerait presque pitié. m'enfin! En tout cas, merci Isuzu! J'espère que la suite te palira! Bye!

Draya Malefoy: Que d'enthousiasme. Hélas, tout n'est pas encore acquis! Le 01x02 est prévisible mais pas ceratin. N'oublions pas que OUi, perfect soldier a, dans ma fic, bel et bien des sentiments pour Réléna... Ben oui, c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça! Pour toute réclamation, allez vous plaindre chez Sunrise et Bandaï. C'est EUX qui ont tout compliqué en la placant dans l'anime! Bonne lecture Draya! Merci!Kisu!

Sailor Sayuri: Voila la suite attendure, sailor sayuri. Esperons qu'elle te fasse autant rire que la dernière fois! 'ai tout fait pour, je crois..Biz! Merci!

Kit: Hi, Kit! Sorry, I had made a little error. I had selectionned "English" but it's "French" the true language. Sorry. --

* * *

**Chroniques de G-boys à la retraite**

****

**Chapitre 2: une histoire de débardeur:**

"DUOOOO!" Hurla Wufeï aussi fort que le permettait ses cordes vocales. (c'est-à-dire : très très haut !) "A TABLE, PAR NATAKU!"

"J'arrive, j'arrive!" Répondit une voix lointaine dans le corridor.

"Ce type me tuera!" Souffla le Chinois en faisant claquer ses baguettes chinoises entre ses doigts. "Je suis mort de faim!"

"Il va arriver!" S'enquit de dire Quatre dont le ventre gargouilla à son tour.

Attablés dans une salle à manger super classe, quatre G-boys attendait Duo, une assiette de pâtes au bolognaise fumante devant eux. Heero, impassible, avait posé ses deux bras sur la table et attendait, les yeux fermés. Quand l'Américain déboula en trombe par l'ouverture de la porte, s'accoudant d'une manière nonchalante à l'embrasure, (sa natte allant se poser par une courbe gracieuse au creux de ses reins) le soldat parfait ne put retenir une exclamation surprise!

Duo portait un débardeur vert bouteille.

Duo revêtait un spandex noir moulant.

Duo était tellement sexy que des émotions fortes et contradictoires envahirent l'esprit du soldat parfait.

Sa première réaction fut de lui dire sur un ton sec:

"Qui t'a permis de mettre mes affaires?"

"Hé, zen, Heero!" Fit l'Américain en se glissant vers lui. "C'est juste un empreint, ok? Moi je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien. Et toi Wuffy? "

Le Chinois lança sur un ton cinglant, tout en détourant la tête et en fermant ses paupières:

"Mes yeux n'éprouvent que déshonneur à se poser sur ce genre de tenue voyeuriste!"

"Ha ha!" Rit Duo. "Tu ne te plains pourtant pas quand c'est Hee-chan qui porte ces fringues!"

"Assied-toi!" Ordonna 05 en faisant à nouveau claquer ses baguettes entre ses doigts impatients. "Je voudrais commencer mon repas avant qu'il ne soit complètement **froid**."

"Ca s'assortirait pourtant si bien avec ton caractère!" Fit Duo en tirant la chaise libre à côté de Quatre. "Mmmh! Ca à l'air super bon, Trowa!"

"Merci." Répondit le cuisinier.

Ils commencèrent donc à manger et Duo saisit aussitôt le récipient à fromage râpé, vidant tout le contenu dans son assiette. Wufeï s'en plaint aussitôt:

"Tu pourrais penser aux autres, Maxwell!"

"Rooh, c'est bon Wuffy! Hin hin! N'en faits pas tout en fromage!" Rétorqua Duo sur le ton de l'humour.

Les poings du Chinois tremblèrent rageusement et Quatre, remarquant ce léger détail qui annonçait la tempête, trouva préférable de changer de sujet :

"Peut-être devrais-je vous parler de notre collège? Demain, c'est la rentré des classes à 8H25."

"SI TÔT!" Se plaignit Duo. "Mais c'est pire que le bagne, ce truc!"

"Raisonnablement, il faudrait se lever à 6H45." Continua l'Arabe. "J'ai remarqué que nos uniformes pendaient dans le dressing. Nous avons pas mal de retard sur la matière mais vu nos capacités intellectuelles, je pense que nous rattraperons facilement le niveau. Il ne faut pas oublier de faire nos valises vu que nous logeons là-bas en semaine."

"Ce collège est mixte, au moins?" Questionna l'Américain, la bouche pleine de pâtes.

"Oui." Répondit Trowa.

"C'est déjà ça! … Mais quand même, quelle perte de temps! Quand je pense que je pourrais déjà être au summum de mon futur métier!"

"Ah?" Dit son jeune ami blond d'un air intéressé. "Et que veux-tu devenir plus tard?"

Duo lança sa tête en arrière d'un geste orgueilleux, sa natte allant effectuer une gracieuse courbe derrière lui, et répondit avec son super sourire Colgate:

"Star de cinéma, voyons!"

"Humpf! Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Maxwell" Cracha Wufeï en relevant le menton d'un air fier.

Duo répondit aussitôt d'un air sarcastique en fixant le chinois avec des yeux mauvais:

"Si je tourne un jour un film d'horreur, je t'appellerai pour le casting du monstre! Ca invitera du maquillage inutile!"

"Je préfère être un noble dragon monstrueux qu'un héros Américain complètement ringard et dégoulinant de sueur!"Ricana l'Asiatique en lui rendant son regard meurtrier.

Quatre, désespéré, se tourna vers Heero et Trowa avec l'espoir d'y trouver un peu d'aide mais ceux-ci gardaient les yeux rivés sur le contenu de leur assiette et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il pria alors Allah et essaya de reprendre les rennes de la conversation:

"Cette villa est très bien située" Déclara t'il sur un ton qui se voulait remplit de bonne humeur. "…Oui" Enchaîna Wufeï au bout de quelques secondes de silence "Nous avons de belles fenêtres or le soleil dégage des ondes régénératrices positives. J'aime beaucoup la lumière."

Il saisit ensuite la salière mais le couvercle était mal vissé et tout le contenu se déversa dans son assiette de pâtes.

"Tu as beau aimé la lumière, tu es loin d'en être une…" Déclara l'Américain en fixant d'un air dépité l'assiette poudreuse de son compagnon.

Wufeï, le front baissé, les yeux crispés et les poings tremblants, ne pu contenir sa rage plus longtemps. Le poivrier allait ainsi bientôt rencontrer la tête d'un certain Maxwell.

Après ce repas des plus mouvementé, l'Américain se dandinait toujours en spandex noir et en débardeur vert et une tonne de poivre était parsemée dans ses cheveux tressés. Cela semblait irriter Heero au plus haut point! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le fait de prêter ses habits qui le dérangeaient… Non! C'était la curieuse envie qui le prenait de sauter sur Duo à ce moment là!

_"O rage! ô désespoir! ô jeunesse ennemie,_

_N'ai je point vécu que pour ces malsaines envies!"_

Notre perfect soldier se maudissait d'éprouver un urgent besoin de filer sous la douche et de passer un jet d'eau glacé sur son corps! On aurait dit que Duo tenait une pancarte autour du cou sur laquelle il était écrit en grand "Hold me, baby!".

Heero - qui aidait Quatre à remplir leur fausse carte d'identité et autres paperasses administratives - n'y tint plus quand l'Américain, face au téléviseur géant, se trémoussa sur une chanson entraînante. Il se leva brusquement sous les yeux étonnés de Quatre et s'approcha d'une démarche mécanique vers Duo qui continuait ses déhanchés endiablés.

"Duo!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Your mind in my heaaart makes some destructioooons!" Chantait-il en effectuant les mêmes mouvements que la sulfureuse danseuse du clip. "Tu veux danser avec moi, Hee-chan?" Demanda-il sur un ton amusé en se retournant vers le brun.

"Pourquoi ne rangerais-tu pas tes affaires?" Claqua la langue de celui-ci. "Et par la même occasion: remet mes vêtements en place!"

Duo fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua à se trémousser dans l'éternel spandex noir. Damn! Heero saisit_…(quoi, quoi, quoi?)_ …la télécommande _(Et non! lol!)_ et coupa le son, ce qui eut pour effet d'offusquer l'Américain:

"Hé! Don't ever touch it again!"

Heero le fusilla du regard et riposta:

"Fais ce que je te dis sinon: omae o korosu!"

Duo lui tira la langue puis lança sur un ton joueur tout en sautant de l'autre côté du canapé:

"Catch me if you can!"

Quatre assistait à la scène, légèrement amusé. Il sourit en voyant le jeune brun courir derrière l'Américain, tournant autour de la table basse, ou passant à tout allure devant son bureau.

°De vrai gamin!° Pensa le petit blond avant de se remettre à tapoter sur le laptop d'Heero.

Duo gravit les escaliers du premier étage à toute vitesse, suivit par un Heero beaucoup moins rieur que lui. Cerné au fond du couloir, sans autre issue que la porte de sa chambre, il y entra non sans avoir tirer une dernière fois la langue un soldat parfait qui arrivait en courant. L'Américain n'eut hélas pas le temps de s'enfermer à double tour comme il l'avait cru et se fit bousculer par la porte qui le repoussa violemment.

"Nan nan nan! Ze veux pas m'changé!" Geignit-il sur un ton moqueur tout en rampant en arrière.

"Ton attitude n'est pas digne de toi!" Dit simplement Heero, debout face à lui.

"Mais moi j'aime bien tes habits, Hee-chan!"

"Mon nom est Heero et je ne te donnerai pas mes affaires."

"Beuh! Tu m'as pas encore attrapé!" Lança Duo sur un ton de défi en se relevant du sol.

Il tenta de s'enfuir de la pièce mais Heero l'intercepta violemment et le plaqua contre le mur. Excédé par l'attitude de ce baka natté, il entreprit lui-même d'enlever le débardeur vert du torse de son ami. Duo se débattait et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Alerté par le bruit suspect qui émanait de la chambre, Trowa s'était précipité vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les exclamations. Il entra dans la pièce:

"Duo c'est toi qui...!" °regard exorbité et rougeurs apparaissant aussitôt sur les joues de 03°

Les jambes entremêlées, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle saccadé, Heero arrachant avec vigueur les habits de son comparse, ils se trouvaient dans une position illicite, très compromettante!

"Je… je…" Bafouilla Trowa. "Excusez-moi. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez entrain de…"

"Yataaa! Tro-man!" S'exclama Duo en se dégageant de la prise du soldat parfait. "Non! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Heero voulait récupérer ses "clothes" et moi je voulais un peu l'énerver alors voilà…!"

Trowa affichait une mine méfiante. N'étais-ce pas un de ces masquages maxwellien dont seul l'Américain avait le secret? Son explication tenait la route mais alors…. Pourquoi leur regard exprimait-il plus le désir que la colère ou l'amusement? Il toussota avant de dire:

"Bien. Vous feriez mieux d'aller aider Quatre à finir nos fiches. On devrait ensuite tous aller dormir pour ne pas être trop fatigué demain."

"Hn." Fit Heero. "Tu as raison."

Barton referma la porte et les deux jeunes pilotes se retrouvèrent seuls dans les pénombres de la chambre. C'était une nuit de pleine lune et une douce lumière argentée illuminait leur visionDuo se mit à rire bêtement:

"Hahah… Trop drôle… Trowa qui rentre et nous qui… wahahahaha! Si seulement ça avait pu être filmé. Wahahaha!"

Il se tordait de rire sur son lit alors que Heero tentait de plaquer quelque uns de ses cheveux trop rebel. Le jeune homme à la natte se remit à parler mais cette fois ci plus sérieusement:

"Ca n'a pas eut l'air de te gêner, Heero!"

"Hn." Fit-il en remettant son T-shirt dans un sens correct.

"C'est vrai quoi! Moi je t'aurais plutôt imaginé virant dans une colère noire! Qu'on fasse allusion de toi avec un homme, c'est comme signer un arrêt de mort, non? J'aurais au moins parié un "omae o korosu". A moins que… "

Heero arrêta net son rhabillage et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

"A moins que tu aimes les hommes!" Finit par dire le natté, accroupi sur le lit, sur un ton malicieux.

Le silence s'installa quelque instant dans la pièce. Duo attendait la réaction du soldat parfait avec appréhension. Si jamais Heero insinuait d'une quelque façon qu'il préférait les femmes, cela serait sans doute très dur pour l'Américain.

° Oh God! Me dit pas que j'aime Heero? Merde! C'est un mec, je suis un mec! Et pourtant…. Pourtant… IL EST TELLEMENT SEXY! °

Le soldat parfait daigna enfin à ouvrir la bouche:

"Je ne sais pas. Une vie de soldat ne doit pas être perturbé par ce genre de problème existentiel et je n'y ai donc pas réfléchit."

"Mais maintenant, la guerre est ter-mi-née!" Déclara Duo en sautillant de joie. "Tu vas pouvoir y penser et me donner ta réponse, pas vrai?"

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?"

"Comme ça, je sais si je dois te dégoter oui ou non une jolie fille, tiens!" Dit malicieusement Duo. "Parce que vu ton éloquence naturelle, elles vont sans doute toutes s'enfuir! WaHa ha ha!"

"Allons aider Quatre!" Conclu Heero sur un ton froid, quelque peu irrité.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans que des sujets de conversations aventureux ne reviennent. Duo et Heero allèrent se coucher avec les autres quelques heures plus tard. Mais le soldat parfait ne dormit pas de la nuit, bien trop occuper à essayer de comprendre ses sentiments… Il contemplait la mine endormie de Duo, sur l'autre lit, se demandant sans trouver de réponse: °Est-ce mal de penser ainsi?°

* * *

Je sais qu'on pourrait ce dire "c'est bon, le 01x02 est dans la poche" mais en faite, tout va se compliquer par la suite, donc, ne vous réjouissez pas de si tôt!  
En tout cas, encore bcp d'humour par la suite! C'est la seule chose que je peux vous promettre!  
Bye...!

Flo-de-Miel. 


	3. Leçon de sommeil

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse email:** flodemiel sur hotmail

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** humour, aventure, romance avec couple ? (à venir)

**Réponse aux reviews:**  
Juna-chan: contente de partager avec toi les mêmes petits plaisirs de la vie quotidienne! Bonne lecture, Juna, et merci!

Just An Angel: désolée de t'avoir fait guetter autant, Angel:-p Mais ce chapitre a été plusieurs fois modifié jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin contente du résultat. Ca a prit un certain temps, je l'admet. Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire de bonne qualité, ça fait tjrs plaisir à entendre! Bonne lecture en tout cas! Merci, bye!

iriachan: ha ça! En effet, être déshabillé par Heero ça doit en laisser plus d'une rêveuse! Je suis contente que le début de cette fic te plaise! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Bye et merci!

Kyralya: J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue… bon, ok, question idiote! Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis dacc. avec toi sur un point: si L'oRéal prenait Duo comme emblème, leur vente décollerait:-D Bonne lecture pour cette suite! Bye!

Sailor Sayuri: Merci pour cette review SS! Hélas, chose espérée n'est pas acquise! Tu apprendras à ton dépend que notre cher Heero va dévié de trajectoire et ne plus rien entreprendre avec Duo! Mais ne désespérons pas pour autant car le feeling restera présent et, même si je ne peut rien promettre, tout peut toujours changer! Bye, SS et thanx!

Draya Malefoy: Voici, mademoiselle est servie:-D

Audi-chan: contente de t'avoir fait rire! C'est ma thérapie préféré à moi, c'est pour ça que je resterai dans l'humour le plus longtemps possible.

**Petite note: **ce chapitre 3 a mis du temps à venir, j'en conviens. Donc sorry, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme ça, vous pourrez plus facilement me pardonner, ne? Bonne lecture en tout cas!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Leçon de sommeil.**

Tôt le lendemain matin, les 5 G-boys avaient pris la route à bord d'un magnifique Cadillac, modèle Sixteen, dont Trowa était maître des commandes. Duo ne cessait d'essayer de desserrer son foulard en soie qu'il jugeait étouffant. Il se plaignit par la même occasion car, c'est un fait, tout les Américains adorent critiquer ce qui n'est pas nickel:

«Mais c'est quoi ces uniformes de meeerdeeuu! On dirait qu'on va à un enterrement! »

Chacun était vêtu d'un costume noir étriqué sous lequel ils portaient une chemise blanche et un gilet de velours gris. Attaché à leur cou par un ruban lui aussi en velours, il portait un jabot en soie blanche. (Que l'Américain qualifiait d'horrible bavette) !

« Moi qui croyait que j'allais devenir un sex-symbol, toujours entouré d'une dizaines de groupies… !"Soupira Duo en regardant d'un air mélancolique et frustré le paysage qui défilait."Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve dans des habits complètement ringards et je me rend comme un suicidaire masochiste dans une institution proche de l'asile pour emmagasinés comme un forcené des tas de matières chiantes!"

« Tu es déshonorant, Maxwell. » Rétorqua Wufeï en relevant son menton.

« Oui ! Ben excuse moi, mais je préfère crever déshonoré que puceau … ! Espèce de dragon frigide ! »

« TU VAS MOURIR, PAR NATAKU! » Hurla l'Asiatique en bondissant sur son ami.

Heureusement, la corde de la ceinture de Wufeï cala celui-ci et Duo, qui avait eu l'heureux réflexe de se plaquer en arrière (c'est-à-dire, contre Heero ratatiné!), ne put se faire étrangler.

« Ho, ça suffit, vous deux ! » Tonna Quatre. «Nous sommes bientôt arriver alors tâchez de vous tenir jusqu'au bahut ! »

Bientôt, apparut la ville d'Auckland ! Leur internat ressemblait étrangement à leur habit: sobre mais distingué et pompeux. Il possédait des airs de vieux manoirs pour film d'horreur, mais les jardins –qui ressemblaient curieusement à ceux des contes de fée avec leurs multitudes de fleurs- redonnaient un peu de gaieté à l'ensemble.

Ils garèrent leur Cadillac à l'écart, pour ne pas relever la curiosité des élèves qui défilaient devant la grande grille noire de l'entrée. Heero sortit en dernier de la voiture et regarda au loin l'immense bâtisse avec un peu d'appréhension. Arriverait-il à s'intégrer facilement dans ce monde? Il en doutait, tout comme les autres…

« J'espère que tout se passera bien! » Avança Quatre en s'approchant courageusement de la foule d'étudiants, traînant son sac derrière lui. « Et bien? Vous ne me suivez pas? »

Trowa le rejoint aussitôt, sa valise en main, suivit de Wufeï tandis que Heero et Duo restaient immobiles, écoutant les conversations bruyantes des jeunes adolescents qui se pressaient. Les jeunes filles portaient une robe noire seyante, très cintrée à la taille, sous laquelle on devinait une multitude de jupons. _(Un peu genre uniforme bordeaux de Réléna pour ceux qui s'en souviennent)_

« L'heure est arrivée, Heero! »

« Hn. »Répondit-il, l'air absent.

En vérité, il n'avait pas écouté son compagnon, bien trop occupé à lutter contre le sommeil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, assaillies par la fatigue. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être torturé l'esprit toute la nuit, au lieu de dormir.

Comme les G-boys entraient dans le Highlander School en tant que "petits nouveaux", ils furent tous placé dans une même classe. Ils s'assirent tout au fond de leur local mais durent aussitôt s'en retourner sur l'estrade pour se présenter.  
Wufeï, assez nerveux vu qu'une foule d'onna en chaleur le dévorait des pieds à la tête (s'arrêtant surtout entre les deux), répéta brièvement son nom, son âge et sa nationalité, laissant ensuite la place à Quatre. Le jeune blond s'étendit sur des remerciements et des "J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien et patati et patata". La titulaire regarda affectueusement le garçon et lui dit:

« Merci jeune homme! Je sens que vous vous intégrerez bien vite à l'Highlander School! »

On pourrait se demander "pourquoi ce commentaire gentil à Quatre et pas aux autres"?  
Alors là je vous répondrai simplement: regarder la gueule de ce petit ange.  
Inspectez son expression ô combien candide et douce.  
Voyez ses cheveux ô combien soyeux.  
Et ô combien son regard est limpide!  
Enfin, avouez qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux "moi, je suis un partisan au sauvetage des bébés phoques!".  
Voila : Vous avez votre réponse!

Trowa fut le plus expéditif, lâchant simplement trois mots: "Trowa Barton. Européen".

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu que c'était rapide! Faut suivre! Attendez! On va se le faire repeat!__**  
#VVVZUUUIIIIKKKRRRRVVVZIIII# **(bruit de rembobinage)

* * *

_

Le jeune homme à la mèche monta sur la petite estrade, regarda les élèves bien alignés sur leur banc et déclara:

« Trowa Barton. Européen. »

Il s'en alla retrouver ensuite sa place, tout au fond du local, à côté d'un certain Winner qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Heero ne fut pas plus expressif mais, cette fois-là, quelques regards de jeunes filles ambitieuses l'avaient reluker et il avait tout de même précisé son âge. Duo monta ensuite sur l'estrade et aussitôt des gloussements et murmures féminins retentirent dans la classe. Il était vrai que l'uniforme lui allait plutôt bien et que sa longue natte lui donnait un côté original, sexy et mystérieux.

« Hello everybody! » Lança t'il sur un ton amusé. « Je suis Duo Maxwell et j'ai vécu sur L2 avant de voyager un peu partout! Je suis un Américain pure souche qui raffole des hamburgers et des maxi glace à la vanille. Les autres guys, eux aussi nouveaux, sont mes amis mais j'espère bien me faire des connaissances ici, voir plus si affinité! »

Les gloussements recommencèrent alors que la titulaire s'était raidit et dévisageait notre playboy natté international.

(La pauvre vielle ne sera sans doute jamais ce qu'est le plaisir de se retrouver face à un beau bisho!)

Duo descendit de l'estrade en faisant un petit clin d'œil à la quinzaine de filles qui lui souriaient, dents Colgate **TM **au dehors. Le professeur, une espèce de vielle chouette en tailleur pourpre et aux lunettes triangulaires, commença alors son cours.

« Mon nom est Miss Fergusson et je serais votre professeur de français et d'histoire tout au long de votre rhétorique. »

Elle avait à peine parlé que Duo avait déjà deviné à quoi avait du ressembler sa misérable vie: -"Jeune fille de famille modeste aux sens des valeurs irréprochables, ayant reçu une éducation stricte. Interdite de sortie jusqu'à ses 18 ans puis envoyée par sa famille dans un couvent de bonnes soeurs, ses derniers neurones insoumis furent ainsi grillés. Aujourd'hui vielle et toujours vierge, elle passait le restant de sa vie à enseigner à des élèves peu attentifs sans se soucier de l'intérêt qu'on portait (pas!) à son cours."

« Comme premier exercice et afin de mieux vous connaître, je vous demanderai d'écrire une brève biographie relatant votre vie et vos centres d'intérêt! » Tonna Miss Fergusson. «Mettez-vous au travail ET en silence, je vous prie. »

Heero soupira désespéré. Et alors, il allait écrire quoi! "Je suis un ancien terroriste envoyé par la colonie L1, pilote sans pitié de Gundam. Après avoir fait quelques centaines de morts, vaincu Oz et Mariemaia, je suis devenu une légende vivante. J'ai un attrait particulier pour toutes armes de guerre et je suis un adepte de l'autodestruction.". Pfff! Ridicule…

A côté de lui, Duo s'était penché sur sa feuille et grattait à toute vitesse, une expression amusée collée au visage. Le soldat parfait se pencha un peu sur le côté, curieux de ce que l'Américain trouvait à écrire avec tant de ferveur. Il piocha une phrase au hasard. "…après avoir gagné 1.000.000.000.000 de dollars. Aujourd'hui, mes parents sont hélas décédés, avalés par un anaconda de 15 mètres dans un camp de vacances en Afrique. Ma sœur, Adeline, mourut quelque temps après, ses deux jambes broyées par un ascenseur. Elle aurait pu être sauvée si l'ambulance qui la conduisait à l'hôpital n'avait pas percuté un camion de bovins, à cause de la neige. Neige d'ailleurs très étonnante, puisque ce tragique accident s'est passé en plein moi de juin! Quant à mon pauvre frère, Charly,…"

Heero leva ses yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il était possible d'être baka à ce point!

(Héé! On veut savoir ce qui est arrivé au pauvre Charly, nous!) lol!

Il souffla à Duo:

« Pourquoi ne pas inventer être le frère secret de Réléna Peacecraft, véritable héritier du royaume de Sank, tant que t'y es! »

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Heero avait sans doute lu une partie de sa rédaction. Il lui répondit ensuite, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça! » Avant de se remettre à écrire.

Le jeune garçon brun, encore plus exaspéré, tourna ses yeux vers sa feuille… Feuille blanche, désespérément vide. "T'aurais mieux fait de garder l'histoire du frère secret pour toi!" Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Bientôt, une désagréable sonnerie retentit et le professeur demanda de rassembler les copies. Heero n'avait pas noté une ligne…

La journée se passa sans d'autres problèmes majeurs. (Quoi que, au cours d'éducation physique, Wufeï ayant mis un peu trop de ferveur en escrime face à son adversaire, lui avait démit une clavicule.) Le soir même, alors que les G-boys s'apprêtaient à regagner leur chambre, ils furent tous les cinq convoqué dans le bureau de Miss Fergusson. Debout devant la porte de celle-ci, ils attendaient que leur professeur de français daigne à se montrer. Quatre en profita pour leur demander:

« Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi on est appelé? »

« Demandez à ce baka d'Américain! » Conseilla Heero. « Je suis certain qu'il a une explication. »

Le petit blond, Wufeï et Trowa se tournèrent vers Duo qui répondit du tac au tac:

« Bien sur que je l'ai, l'explication! C'est sans doute parce que Yuy n'a rien noté sur sa rédaction!

Il tira ensuite la langue au Perfect Soldier qui rétorqua sur un ton abrupt:

« Je pensais plutôt à une certaine Adeline qui s'est fait broyer les jambes! »

« Je m'amuse comme je veux! » S'exclama Duo, pas content du tout. _(Du tout, du tout!)_

Quatre eut la sagesse d'intervenir avant que la dispute ne devienne plus "manuelle":

« Cessez de vous crier dessus! On dirait un vieux couple à sa vingtième année de mariage! »

C'est à ce moment précis que miss Fergusson décida de se pointer. Elle les dévisagea, ouvrit la porte de la classe et les pria d'y entrer. Alors que Duo allait passer l'embrasure elle lui retint doucement l'épaule et lui dit à voix basse, la mine désolée :

« Je suis vraiment navrée pour vos parents et votre sœur. Toutes mes condoléances. ».

Duo se retint d'exploser de rire et répondit en prenant la mine la plus triste qu'il pouvait (c'est-à-dire, pas très convaincante, vu qu'il était au bord d'un fou rire) :

« Merci, miss Fergusson. Mais ils sont toujours bien présents dans mon cœur !»

Heero, qui avait suivit la conversation, leva les sourcils et haussa ses épaules. Chacun prit place sur un banc. Miss Fergusson s'assit derrière son bureau et commença à parler:

« Bien! Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour une raison particulière. En tant que nouveaux, il est dans mes devoirs de vous inculquer quelques règles de bases. Aussi, je dois vous donner vos numéro de chambre. Monsieur Maxwell et monsieur Yui prendront la chambre A-16. C'est à dire la chambre 16 de l'aile A du collège. Monsieur Barton et monsieur Chang prendront la chambre A-2 et monsieur Raberba Winner devra se rendre quant à lui dans l'aile B. Votre chambre est la 4 et vous la partager avec un certain Edouard Hopperton. … »

Les G-boys acquiescèrent, signe de leur totale soumission.

« A présent » Continua Miss Fergusson « laissez-moi vous faire entrevoir notre programme éducatif! »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? » Demanda Wufeï qui –on le voyait dans ses yeux- considérait miss Fergusson comme une onna de plus peuplant la terre.

« L'Highlander School a une manière bien définie de fonctionner, jeune homme! » Expliqua t'elle sévèrement. « Ha! Au faite, monsieur Yuy! » Se rappela-elle en se tournant vers Heero. « Je vous prierai de me fournir une rédaction plus complète que la précédente!»

Heero lança un regard glacé à son professeur qui ne sembla nullement y prêter attention. Elle s'adressa alors aux autres, entamant un long discours.

The perfect soldier avait les paupières lourdes… très lourdes! A damn! Il regrettait à présent sa nuit de réflexion inutile, qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait servit à rien!

Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête s'approcha du banc. Assis entre un Quatre absorbé par "le monachisme médiéval et son rôle civilisateur dans l'occident" et un Duo trop occupé à mater depuis la fenêtre les filles qui défilaient sur la pelouse, il ne fut nullement avertit de la dangereuse approche de Miss Fergusson. Quand la vielle chouette arriva à sa hauteur, il dormait paisiblement et ne se réveilla pas, malgré les discrets coups de coude de Duo.

« Laissez-moi le soin de le réveillez! » Dit le professeur au jeune homme natté.

Elle brandit son calepin de notes et l'abattit sur le banc, juste devant Heero. Un bruit sourd retentit, ce qui éveilla aussitôt les sens du Perfect Soldier.

°Aï!° Pensa Quatre en voyant son ami plutôt… hum… mal réagir!

En effet, Heero et ses réflexes combatifs compulsifs avaient tout simplement harponné le professeur, l'avait plaqué contre sa table et avait brandi un gun, calibre 437, apparu mystérieusement de la spandex dimension sur la tempe de celle-ci.

Lourd silence dans la classe.

Quatre têtes étaient tournées vers Heero Yuy qui ne comprit la situation que trop tard. Duo se tapa le front contre son banc, désespéré.

°Ca y'est! Il va être viré dès le premier jour!° Pensa l'Américain.

Le soldat parfait remit son revolver en place et lança un regard plein d'angoisse vers Quatre.

Miss Fergusson, toujours évanouie, gisait à moitié étalée sur la table devant les cinq G-boys.

« Bravo, Yuy! » Lâcha Wufeï sur un ton ironique. « Tu croyais quoi? Que cette pauvre vielle était la réincarnation d'Oz? La guerre est finie, par Nataku! Pourquoi te trimballes tu encore avec un gun, alors que nos sommes censés être des fils à papa n'ayant jamais touché une arme, sinon une en plastique! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » Se justifia t'il.

Mais sa voix était tremblante et trahissait sa peur et sa honte.

Lourd silence.

Duo dit sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant:

« On t'en veut pas, Hee-chan. C'est… hum… la tension de la rentrée! Tout ça doit être très nouveau pour toi! »

Heero fut étonné par cette soudaine solidarité alors que tout le monde semblait être contre lui. Aide des plus étonnante en sachant qu'il venait d'ailleurs de se disputer avec le natté. Un micro sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était soulagé que Duo prenne son partit.

Trowa essaya de ranimer le professeur d'histoire en l'asseyant sur une chaise. Advienne que pourra à son réveil…!

* * *

Alors... vont-ils DEJA se faire virer?

Duo: c'est cruel, on est pas si délinquants que ça!  
Quatre: Pi d'abord, moi madame fergusson elle m'aime bien! Alors je serai pas viré!  
Duo: Hé! C'est vrai ça! Favoritisme! Ouuuh! C'est injuste, ya du favoritisme!

Le révail de la vielle chouette au prochain épisode!  
En attendant, postez une review, merci!


	4. L'écho m'a dit de chanter

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** humour, aventure, romance avec couple ? (à venir)

**Disclamers:** Vous voyez l'entreprise japonaise qui fait plein de zolie Animes et de petites figurines pour jouer? Vous la voyez? Celle qui lance le slogan idiot "à toi de jouer!" à la fin de ses publicités? Oui, celle-là! Et bien, c'est à BANDAI qu'appartient ces magnifiques bisho! (roo, la veinarde d'entreprise!)

**Petite note: **je sais que ce chapitre est cours mais si j'y ajoutais la suite déjà écrite, je trouvais ça TROP long donc j'ai préféré couper en deux chapitres.

**Réponses aux reviews:  
**Juna-chan: merci Juna-chan pour cet encourageant commentaire. Seulement, je suis loin d'avoir atteint la perfection mais j'y travaille. je suis encore jeune je me dis, et j'ai le temps de m'améliorer et surtout, de trouver de nombreuses horribles et humiliantes aventures à nos G-boys! merci en tout cas, et bonne lecture!

lihiel: en effet, on peut dire que je me suis arrêtée à un moment plutôt stratégiquement cruel! Gomen, mais c'est à fore de regarder "7 à la maison", cette série ou l'écran s'estompe et devient noire JUSTE quand un élément primordiale vient d'être découvert ou qu'une chose incroyable va être révélée! lol! Enfin, voici la suite! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review! Kisu!

Just An Angel: Et toi tu es trop sympa de m'avoir laissé une review avec ce si gentil commentaire! Merci et enjoy it! Voici la suite! Kisu!

Nolwe the Lady Dragon: je suis contente que cette partie t'ai plu. Il y aura en effet une tendance 3x4 dans cette fic mais je leur réserve une épreuve machiavélique (mouhahahahahha °rire diabolique°). Rooh, je suis monstrueuse °°. Gomen. Enfin, j'espère quand même que t'aimeras cette suite! Bye!

iriachan: Hi, iria! Je sais que Heero est fort et plutôt brusque mais je t'informe tout de suite: miss Fergusson n'est pas morte -comme tu l'as laissé entrevoir dans ta review- mais juste évanouie! Forte heureusement, sinon il en était fini de leur couverture de sages étudiants! J'espère que ce chapitre 4 te plaira autant que les autres! Merci pour ta review et ton soutient! Kisu!

Sailor Sayuri: Oui, je sais, cette fic est dans la partie persos principaux "01" et 02" et donc ce n'est pas sur qu'il y aura une relation plus qu'amical entre –eux, même si cela laisse présumé qu'ils se retrouveront en final au pieu à deux. (Quatre: Miel! Un peu plus de poésie, voyons/ Miel: Rooh, arrête de jouer les fleur bleu Quatre! On sait tous que ta fait un +£$°£ à Trowa et que vous +£$°£ alors, hein! Alors, tu peux arrter ton plan "petit ange innocent"/ Quatre: … °o°) Bonne lecture sailor Sayuri! Kisu!

Kaorulabelle: Hello kaoru! je te remercie de toujours me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir de me sentir suivie par quelqu'un. Tu as toujours apprécié mes fics, merci pour ça et tes encouragements! J'espère que ce super romantique à l'eau-de-rose, love chapter te plaira! Kisu:-D

* * *

**Chapitre 4: L'écho m'a dit de chanter.**

Heero avait -on pourrait ainsi dire- estropié miss Fergusson! La pauvre femme n'aurait pas du réveiller aussi brusquement l'ancien soldat parfait! Cela lui avait valu une belle culbute faciale et elle s'était retrouvée un moins de deux avec un revolver sur la tempe. Elle s'était d'ailleurs évanouie et Trowa prenait soin à la réanimer. Pendant ce temps, Quatre mit une stratégie au point:

«On a qu'à lui dire qu'elle a glissé et qu'elle est tombée sur la tête.»

«Ca ne marchera jamais!» Dit Wufeï.

«Peut-être que si !» Tenta Trowa. «Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer en tout cas.»

Les paupières de miss Fergusson se mirent à frémir et chacun retint son souffle. Bientôt, elle entrouvrit un œil, puis l'autre avant de complètement revenir à la réalité.

"Miss Fergusson? vous vous sentez bien?" Demanda Quatre.

"Que…" Bégaya t'elle, surprise. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Les 5 G-boys eurent un souffle de soulagement: elle ne se souvenait de rien!

"Vous avez trébucher" Expliqua Quatre. "Et vous êtes tombée par terre. Voulez-vous qu'on vous conduise à l'infirmerie?"

"Je… Non, non! Ca ira!" Répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë tant en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds.

Elle chancela à gauche, à droite, se rattrapant à une chaise ou un banc. Wufeï la regardait, ses yeux exprimant sa profonde déploration alors qu'il suivait les rattrapages pitoyables de son institutrice. Quatre voulut l'aider mais elle le repoussa aussitôt en disant:

"C'est bon, allez donc dans vos dortoirs. Cessez de traîner dans mes pattes."

°Mais qui le voudrait?°Songea Duo en lui-même.

Elle congédia ensuite les cinq jeunes hommes après leur avoir vite remit une liste de règles. Ils marchèrent vers leur chambre en discutant des différentes prérogatives, assez strictes, de l'Highlander School.

"Sont malades! S'exclama le natté en tapant nerveusement sur sa feuille de règlement. "Couvre feux à 21H30! Mais c'est qu'ils espèrent vraiment qu'on va dormir à cet heure, ces timbrés! Pi' c'est malsain de manger à 18H00! C'est trop tôt!"

"On prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour s'adapter"Répondit Quatre.

"Pi vous avez vu le style de tenue de gym? Avec le pantalon qui tombe encore plus bas que les chevilles! Et quand on fait des sprint de 2400 mètres en plein été, on est censé faire quoi? Se laisser carboniser sur place?"

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall central qui se divisait en quatre couloirs menant respectivement aux différentes ailes du collège. La partie A et B étaient exclusivement réservés aux dortoirs tandis que la D et la C menaient au différentes classes de cours.

"C'est là que je vous quitte!" Annonça Quatre.

"Si tu as des problèmes avec ton compagnon de chambre, n'hésite pas à nous appeler". S'enquit de signaler Trowa.

"Ouais, il a intérêt à être gentil avec notre petit Quatre adoré!" Rajouta Duo en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux blonds de son ami. "Si Mister Edouard Hopperton te cause des ennuis, on s'occupera de lui!"

Quatre laissa échapper un petit rire reconnaissant et répondit:

"Vous inquiétez pas! Je suis sur qu'il est très gentil. On se voit à 18H00 à la cantine. D'ici là, rangez vos affaires!"

Ils se quittèrent alors, le jeune Arabe partant dans la direction opposée aux autres. Heero et Duo furent les premiers à atteindre leur chambre et y entrèrent. C'était sans contexte un espace banal. Deux lits aux couvertures bleues, deux bureaux de chaque côté de la pièce, une porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain et de grandes fenêtres pour éclairer le tout. Leurs valises se trouvaient déjà là, à côté d'une grande commode en chêne. Ils eurent vite fait de fourrer leur vêtements de rechange dans les tiroirs et se retrouvèrent à poiroter sur leur lit respectif. Soudain, la voix de Heero s'éleva, tirant l'Américain des pensées dans lesquelles il s'était plongé:

"Merci."

"What?" Demanda Duo, encore absent.

"Merci pour tout à l'heure… quand j'ai assommé miss Fergusson et que tu m'as défendu."

"Ho!" Fit l'Américain en comprenant soudainement.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil amical puis expliqua:

"Bah, entre amis, il faut bien s'entraider face au dragon agressif!" (il parle de Chang, là, en faite ;-D)

Le Japonais lui répondit par un sourire discret, puis se leva du matelas et sortit de la valise son laptot. Il effectua plusieurs branchements avant de l'allumer. Il espérait trouver un mail de son mentor mais…rien.

La guerre était belle et bien finie!

Ses yeux dérivait sur la phrase "pas de nouveaux messages" comme les pupilles d'un homme qui lisait une lettre posthume.

"Ne me dis pas que tu déprimes!" Lança Duo en s'approchant par derrière.

"…"

"Damn, Heero! Si on s'est battu, c'est bien pour ramener la paix, non? Si c'est l'action qui te manque, y'a toujours des clubs de cascadeurs pour ça!"

"Tu as sûrement raison." Répondit son ami, d'une voix pourtant pas très convaincue, tout en atteignant d'un geste las son écran.

Duo le regarda des pieds à la tête tout en effectuant une moue ennuyé, puis le saisit brusquement par le poignet et le guida.

"Hé! Que fais-tu?"Demanda Heero alors était emmené de force hors de leur chambre.

"Tu verras bien."Lui répondit simplement l'Américain en lui faisant traversé le couloir de l'aile A. Ils montèrent plusieurs volées d'escaliers d'un pas pressé, Duo emportant toujours de force le soldat parfait. Main dans la main, comme le petit Poucet conduisant ses frères perdus parmi la sombre forêt, ils avancèrent en silence. Puis, enfin, la montée des marche prit fin. Duo donna un coup de pied violent dans une petite porté bleu dont le verrou se brisa aussitôt. Ils débouchèrent… sur le toit du collège.

Une brise légère balayait la surface plane. Heero, en silence, s'avança hors de l'office et son visage fut baigné de soleil. Il pivota ensuite sur ses talons et regarda Duo comme pour lui demander si c'était bien le but de leur voyage. Comme le natté acquiesça discrètement, il s'approcha du bord et s'appuya contre la barrière de sécurité en fer. Il plongea ses yeux dans le vide puis admira le paysage.  
Au loin, s'étendait une mer bleue, limpide. Il ferma ses paupières et prit plaisir à respirer un doux parfum de souvenir. Duo le rejoint et s'accouda au rebord, sa tresse se balançant au gré du vent.

"Ca ne te rappelle rien?"Demanda t'il au soldat parfait.

Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux et fixa ceux de son compagnon. Il le regarda, le visage paisible et débordant de reconnaissance.

"Notre rencontre."Répondit-il après ce bref moment de clame.

Duo s'étira paresseusement, satisfait d'une telle réponse, puis admira à son tour le décor de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

"C'était il y a deux ans. Deux ans seulement." Se remémora l'Américain."Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que nos destins allaient se croisés et se recroisés comme…! comme…"

"…?"

"Comme deux spaghettis dans une assiette de sauce bolognaise!"Conclu l'Américain en affichant son plus beau sourire de gosse.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire et leurs exclamations amusés se mêlèrent en un magnifique chant. C'était beau de voir le soldat parfait laisser parler ses sentiments… Une vision rare, une vision vraie, charmante, précieuse, une expression délicieuse! Ses sourires francs, accompagnés de regards malicieux et confiants, auraient pu former un magnifique tableau si un peintre rusé était passé par là.

"Tu es beau quand tu laisse parler ta joie, Heero!" Confia son ami. "Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent."

"Tu le fais assez pour deux. Ta joie de vivre est... excessive."Répondit platement celui-ci.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi?"Demanda le natté.

Et au ton de sa voix, Heero su que le natté devenait sérieux. La curiosité l'ayant emporté, il dit alors:

"Oui."

Duo croisa ses bras et s'affala encore plus sur la barrière de sécurité. Il plongea son regard améthyste dans le paysage et raconta:

"Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai été recueilli par l'église Maxwell qui accueillait des orphelins comme moi. La seule chose que j'aimais là-bas, c'était le père Maxwell et sœur Helen. Sinon, je détestais les enfants, je détestais ma chambre, je détestais l'odeur de l'encens et les messes trop longues. Un jour, je m'étais battu avec un camarade en plein office! Sœur Helen est tout de suite intervenue et m'a emporté dans la chapelle pour que je ne dérange plus la messe. Là, elle m'a sermonné et j'ai commencé à pleuré. la pauvre sœur Helen s'est sentie coupable devant ma crise de larmes et elle ne cessait de me demander gentiment "Pourquoi tu pleurs, Duo? Pourquoi?". Et j'ai répondu –ou plutôt j'ai hurlé comme un dingue- que la vie était méchante!"

Après ce cours récit, le natté se redressa et se tourna, bien droit, face à son ami.

"Sais-tu ce que l'écho m'a répondu, Heero?"

Inutile d'avancer une hypothèse; le Japonais savait que Duo allait poursuivre.  
Et en effet:

"Et bien, l'écho a répété la finale "méchante, …chante, …chante,… chante,….chante". Et ça a résonné contre les murs de la chapelle, encore et encore! Sœur Helen a souri et m'a dit "Tu as entendu, Duo? Dieu t'a dit qu'il fallait chanter!"… Depuis ce jour, même quand tout va mal, je comprend que la seule chose a faire, c'est garder le moral!"

Heero lui offrit un sourire discret (puisque ça semblait plaire à l'Américain) et déclara, sincèrement touché:

"C'est une belle histoire. …"

Ils restèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes sur le toit du collège, à se remémorer le passé, leur rencontre. Ils parlèrent de Réléna et des autres pilotes, de leur espoir futur, leurs rêves. Ils admirèrent ensemble le couché du soleil qui disparaissait dans de multiples couleurs orangés puis, quand la pénombre fut complète, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir.

Quand Heero se coucha dans son lit ce soir là, il s'endormit avec un sentiment victorieux. Comme si, aujourd'hui, il avait gagné la chose la plus précieuse qui soit.

* * *

Miel: Zooo, Heero qui s'endort un sourire aux lèvres et qui fait des zolis rêves! Quel gentil mignon petit potiot!  
Heero(braquant son revolver et lançant le plus noir de ses regards): Il en est fini de toi!  
Miel: °Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je retire ce que j'ai dit...°

Laissez une review, ça me fait tjrs super plaisir!  
Bye!  
Miel.


	5. Une lettre de son altesse

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** humour, aventure, romance avec couple ? (à venir)

**Note**: je sais que certains pensent: "C'est pas trop tôt! Enfin la suite!". Et oui, comme quoi, un miracle reste toujours inatendu!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Une lettre de son altesse.**

« Et bien ? » Dit Quatre alors que Heero et Duo s'approchaient du petit groupe formé par les anciens pilotes au milieu du hall principal. « Où étiez vous passer hier soir ? Trowa et moi étions inquiets de ne pas vous avoir croisés lors du souper. »

Duo qui avait atteint leur hauteur répondit par une question:

« Si je comprends bien, Wufeï s'est bien foutu de notre absence ? »

Le chinois émit un grognement plus proche d'un chien réveillé en plein rêve que de l'humain droit et exemplaire qu'il était (censé) être, puis détourna le regard.

« Excusez-nous »Dit Heero. « Nous avions complètement oublié de venir manger. J'espère que l'éducateur n'a rien remarqué. »

« Non » Les rassura Quatre. « Il ne tiennent pas compte des présences en dehors des cours. »

Une foule d'élèves se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit-déjeuné et ils semblaient gênés la circulation.

« Nous ferions bien d'y aller. »Conclu Trowa.

Et ils se mirent à marcher, suivant le flot d'étudiants. Duo questionna aussitôt Quatre sur son nouveau compagnon de chambre.

« Ho ! »Fit le petit blond alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

« Et bien ? T'en fait une tête d'enterrement, toi ! Qu'est ce que s'est passé avec Edouard? »

« Rien de méchant… C'est juste qu'on a un peu parlé hier, et j'ai apprit qu'il était orphelin. Son père, John Hopperton, était un soldat de Mariemea et il s'est fait tué pendant les conflits. Ca m'a fait un choc. »

« Je comprends. »Avoua tristement Duo. « Mais ne te sens pas coupables, Quatre. Nous avons fait du mieux qu'on pouvait pour faire le moins de mort possible, souviens-toi.»

Arrivés à la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent tous les cinq côte à côté à une des deux immenses tables de chaîne. Posées sur celle-ci, des corbeilles remplies de petits pains et une multitude de pots de confitures aux saveurs différentes. En face de Heero, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds le dévisageait en souriant. Heero se demanda s'ils se connaissaient, ou bien s'il avait une trace de confiture au coin de la bouche, sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille ne cessait de l'observer. Il se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de Quatre et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi me regarde t'elle comme ça ? »

Le jeune Arabe suivit le regard de Heero et aperçut la jeune fille qui s'était maintenant mise à parler avec sa voisine à voix basse.

« Et bien...! »Murmura Quatre en souriant. « Je crois bien que tu lui plais, voila tout. »

Heero qui n'avait jamais été auparavant un objet e convoitise « dans ce sens là » n'apprécia pas sa nouvelle situation mais plus ils lançait des regards de la mort pour faire fuir la demoiselle, plus celle-ci se remettait à cancaner avec ses voisines de chaises, plus bruyamment et tout en gloussant.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une attraction à sensation qu'on observait sans pudeur. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, Heero comprit que, en faite, toutes les jeunes filles le regardaient ainsi, et ses camarades semblaient subir le même supplice. Wufeï qui n'avait pas mesuré le danger c'était d'ailleurs fait capturé par une horde de filles en manque d'amour en début d'après-midi. Il avait ramassé malencontreusement le mouchoir perdu d'une des élèves et quand il le lui avait poliment rendu, celle-ci l'avait remercier, puis s'était présentée, puis avait présenté ses amies, puis lui avait proposé de déjeuné avec elles dans le parc, puis l'avait emporté sans qu'il ait pu protester et le pauvre avait du supporter une après-midi entière de conversation sur la couture.

« Plus jamais ! » Avait t'il tonné en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise quand les cours avait repris.

Et depuis, il se cachait lors des récréations, ses endroits favoris étant les arbres. Heero qui n'aimait pas non plus la foule où il ne trouvait pas sa place, avait tôt fait de rejoindre l'asiatique dans ses repères, suivit par Trowa qui se sentait délaissé depuis que Quatre et Edouard Hopperton était devenu de bon ami.

Duo, quant à lui, bien au contraire, ne manquait pas une occasion pour faire plaisir à la gente féminine. Il devint vite la nouvelle coqueluche du collège, au grand désespoir de ses amis qui essayaient tous de se faire discret pour conserver leur couverture.

+-+-+

Arrivés à leur domicile, Duo s'effondra sur le canapé et alluma la télé tandis que Quatre se dirigea presque machinalement vers la cuisine et se mit à préparer le souper.

Une semaine de collège, à trimer sous la voix criarde de professeurs mal baisés, c'était pire qu'un entraînement avec les mads en montagne à manger des herbes mortes et à boire d l'eau de pluie.

Une relation amicale entre Duo et ses professeurs semblait d'ailleurs aussi probable que celle d'un sèche-cheveux sous tension avec une baignoire pleine d'eau.

les G-boys avaient passés leur temps à fuir les autres élèves, passant souvent toute leur pause midi perchés en haut d'un arbre à faire la sieste. Dès qu'ils posaient un pied à terre, une horde de filles pré-pubères, se croyant plus mature qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement, les poursuivaient sans relâche.

Sans parler des dizaines de petits mots doux qu'ils recevaient chacun dans leur casier.  
Duo avait accompli le meilleur score: 16 déclarations enflammées en seulement 7 jours!

Wufeï ouvrit la baie vitrée coulissante du salon et passa sur la terrasse. Il y commença une profonde méditation, essayant à grand espoir d'oublier tout le déshonneur infligé par des onnas sans cervelles qu'il ne pouvait même pas tuer pour se venger! Trowa décida de réviser ses cours et Heero resta planté au milieu du hall. Il jeta un regard vers son laptop éteint. L'allumé? Et pour quoi faire? Il n'avait plus aucun rapport à écrire. Soudain, la tête de Duo apparut du dossier du canapé et il dit:

- "Hee-chan, viens regarder la télé avec moi."

Perfect Soldier resta quelque seconde interdit puis répondit "hn" en s'avançant vers le fauteuil. Il s'assit à côté de Duo.

-°Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre°.

L'Américain semblait passionné par une série idiote du genre "Marc aime Nicky mais Nicky aime John mais John aime Sherley mais Sherley est enceinte de Diego." Il fit pourtant un effort et joua le jeu. Bientôt, les aventures des couples l'intriguèrent et quand Quatre les appela tous à table, Heero refusa tout bonnement de couper la télé.

- "Allons! Heero!" Fit Quatre en riant. "Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu un accro à ce genre de bouffonneries!"

- "Un instant." Demanda t'il sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. "Je veux juste savoir si Kimberley va annoncer à Dimitri qu'ils sont frère et sœur."

- "Je ne crois pas!" Expliqua Duo, tout aussi prit par l'histoire. "Si elle le dit, Dimitri ne sera sûrement pas d'accord de garder l'enfant."

- "Mais ce n'est peut-être pas son enfant puisque Kimberley l'a trompé avec Ben!" Dit le brun.

Quatre, encore vêtu d'un tablier, _(ce qui avait d'ailleurs eu pour effet de faire rougir Trowa)_ abandonna la mise et retourna dans la salle à manger.

- "Wufeï, Trowa: prenez vos assiettes, on va se faire un dîner-télé."

Et c'est ainsi que les G-boys passèrent la soirée devant le téléfilm "Amour et trahisons". Pendant un moment critique du film, alors que Kimberley se retrouvait sous une pluie battante et qu'une voiture l'avait percutée, Duo saisit le bras de Heero en un souffle apeuré.

- "Jamais vu un navet aussi complet!" S'était plaint Wufeï au même moment.

Le natté n'avait toujours pas lâché le soldat parfait et celui-ci se surprit à vouloir "plus de contact".

_Comme ça me manque parfois,  
De me faire serrer dans des bras._

_Mais quand j'y pense, c'est futile.  
Comment cela se peut il  
Que je cela puisse me manqué  
Alors que je ne l'ai jamais été?_

- "Ho, mon dieu!" S'écria Quatre, une pointe de sanglot dans la voix. "Kimberley a perdu son bébé!"

_(Ils sont tous à fond dedans sauf Trowa et Wufeï, en faite!)_.

Ce n'est que quand le générique de fin passa que Duo se rendit compte de sa "positon". Ses doigts caressaient toujours le bras de Heero qui semblait s'en être très bien accommodé. Wufeï, trop heureux de couper la télé, fut le premier à débarrasser son assiette. Quand il sortit de la cuisine, il remarqua une petite lumière rouge à côté de la porte d'entrée, au-dessus d'un panneau en bois.

- "Qu'est ce que c'est?" Demanda t'il aux autres.

Trowa apparut de la cuisine et regarda lui aussi intrigué le signal clignotant. Il expliqua:

- "Je crois que ça nous prévient qu'on a reçu du courrier."

Il s'approcha de l'entrée et ouvrit la boite aux lettres. En effet, une enveloppe close s'y trouvait. Quatre, Duo et Heero qui avait fini de tout ranger dans le lave-vaisselle arrivèrent à leur tour et le jeune homme à la mèche tendit la lettre à Heero:

- "C'est pour toi. De la part de ta princesse, vu l'écriture rose bonbon."

Le soldat parfait fronça les sourcils mais pas plus que Duo qui afficha carrément une grimace de dégoût. Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et un sortit un papier à lettre (rose). Il se mit à lire à toute vitesse, ses yeux bondissant de ligne en ligne rose:

_Cher Heero,_

_Je tenais depuis longtemps à t'envoyer cette lettre. J'avoue avoir été très occupée ses derniers temps, en tant qu'ambassadrice de la paix et vice-premier ministre des affaires étrangères…J'ai cependant beaucoup songé à toi! Quel dommage que l'UNICEF vous cause tant de tracas à toi et à tes amis._

_Je regarde chaque jour l'ours en peluche que tu m'as offert et je pense à toi. Je regrette ta non-présence et j'aimerais que l'on se revoie. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai convié à mon bal d'anniversaire qui, comme chaque année, se déroulera sur terre dans ma propriété. J'ai joint la carte d'invitation à ma lettre. Tes amis pilotes peuvent bien sur t'accompagner._

_En espérant de tout cœur ton retour auprès de moi,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Réléna Darlian Peacecraft.  
Amabassadrice de la paix.  
Vice-premier ministre des affaires étrangères._

Quand il eut finit sa lecture, il replia le papier et le mit dans sa poche avant de sortir la carte d'invitation.

-" Nous sommes invités par Réléna à son anniversaire". Annonça t'il aux autres pilotes qui avaient attendus les explications en silence.

- "Oh!" Fit Quatre enthousiasmé. "C'est gentil de sa part! Peut-être que je croiserai une de mes sœurs là-bas!"

Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête, Duo d'augmenter sa moue grimaçante et Wufeï de dire:

- "Allons nous coucher!"

+-+-+-+

Lundi matin. Villa des G-boys. Préparation matinale en vue du retour au collège. --DZINGGGG Brum ..BUM-- 

- "Mais qu'est ce que Maxwell a encore fait?" Se plaignit Wufei en cassant nerveusement son œuf à la coque à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en argent.

- "Je crois qu'il faudra acheter un nouveau réveil!" Déclara Quatre, amusé, en apportant du pain fraîchement coupé à table.

- "Et ça te fait rire!" S'insurgea le Chinois alors que le petit blond prenait place à table.

Trowa et Heero, silencieux, terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et ne portèrent nullement attention à la tornade Maxellienne qui était passé en courant devant la porte de la salle à manger. Il maraudait à toutes vitesses des "Merde. Chui en retard! Merde! Crétin de réveil. Chui mort. Shit. Yen a marre! Ou est mon uniforme?"

- "ENCORE EN PYJAMA?" Cria Wufeï quand Duo réapparut à leurs yeux, filant une fois de plus dans le couloir.

- "J'arrive, j'arrive!" Lui répondit l'écho lointain d'une voix gravissant les escaliers.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après quelques courses précipitées et quelques tartines à la confiture crashées au sol de la cuisine, Duo courrait vers la Cadillac Sixteen qui attendait devant la villa, le moteur vrombissant. Wufeï klaxonnait comme un malade, la mine déformée par l'agacement et la colère. Duo avait encore une tranche de pain en bouche, ballottant au rythme de sa course, et enfilait en hâte son veston.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard au collège et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs avec la discrétion d'une meute de loups. Ils toquèrent à la porte de leur classe alors que le cours était déjà bien entamé, craignant de se faire réprimander. Ce fut Miss Fergusson qui les invita à entrer de sa voix criarde et irritante.

- "Tiens donc! Nos cinq petits nouveaux se font déjà remarquer!"

- "Excusez-nous, miss Fergusson." Dit Quatre en prenant l'initiative. "Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec… un réveil."

- "Allez rejoindre vos places!" Tonna t'elle sèchement.

Puis elle continua en s'adressant à la classe d'élèves:

- "Comme je le disais avant que ses messieurs ne m'interrompe, le collège organise pour chacune des rhétoriques une récollection de quelques jours. Nous partirons donc en ensemble en voyage pendant une semaine, en Suisse, où nous pratiquerons des sports de neige."

Aussitôt des murmures enthousiastes émanèrent des rangées. Duo, la mine rayonnante, lança des regards pétillant de bonheur à ses compagnons. Tout le monde savait que Maxwell adorait la neige ainsi que les divers "jeux" qui s'y prêtaient.

- "Silence! Le but de ce voyage n'est pas lucratif!" Prévint-elle aussitôt. "Nous organisons cela afin que chaque étudiant connaisse mieux ses camarades de classe. Ainsi, une atmosphère amicale s'installera entre nous et les conditions de travail n'en seront que meilleur. Vous recevrez un formulaire avec de plus amples informations. MISS TAYLOR! Veuillez vous taire!"

La jeune fille qui causait avec sa voisine se tut soudain, rougit et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Miss Fergusson entama ensuite son cours et les élèves purent dormir tranquillement sur leur chaise.

* * *

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas particulierement romantique ou drôle mais il était très important quand même. C'est une grande charnière de l'histoire! (en parlant de charnière, vous allez être servi dans le prochain épisode!)

Dans le prochain chapitre, la retour de Rélénaaaaa, la menace rose! (mouhahahahahhahaha °rire diabolique°)

Et maintenant, est-ce-que vos doigts de lecteur pourront me taper une review? merccciiiieuuu!


	6. I need a Heero!

**Auteur**: Flo-de-Miel****

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre**: humour, romance.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

lihiel: je crois que nous partageons une même passion; les bonnes vielles fics 1x2x1! Le problème c'est que je veux absolument marier Réléna! Faut bien trouver une poire, alors! (pauvre Heero, c'est lui qui va peutêtre être le désigné... lol)

Nolwe the Lady Dragon: c'est sur que ça fait beaucoup de rose, mais, heureusement, les dégradés existent! Pour ce qui est de l'image où l'on voit Heero se tôler au ski, je l'ai déja vue:-D Il est d'ailleurs trop choupinet Hee-chan avec de la neige dans les cheveux ... mais heureusement Duo sera la pour l'aider à tenir sur ses skis!

yuya chan: plusieurs personnes m'ont comme toi dis qu'ils trouvaient le passage ou Duo caressait Heero mimi, et, pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fort valorisé. J'aurais du en faire un plus long passage :-D (ça uarait plu a tout le monde, j'en suis certaine ). Merci pour ta review!

Mayura02 tiens, une polémiqueuse de plus pour cette pauvre Réléna! Décidement, y a pas grand monde qui l'aime, la pauvre! J'espère que la suite tu plairas! Je dois avouer que l'humour va décliner, mais c'est pour mieux faire place à la romaaaaannnce! XD

Caramelon: Et bien, comme tu vois, je vais d'abord faire le bal! (vous aurez d'ailleurs droit à un très très très long suivant-chapitre!) et puis le voyage en Suisse. Merci pour tes encouragements! A la prochaine, j'espère! Bye!

Sailor Sayuri: Vila, vila! Désolé pour l'attente (pas trop longue j'espère!). Mais ce chapitre est long et devrais te rassasier! Le prochain normalement sera aussi assez… imposant! Enjoy! Bye!

Naïa: Si tu me dis que "l'effet Réléna" est mortel sur toi, je n'ai qu'un conseil: prend un bouclier pour ce chapitre mais surtout au prochain! Elle va réussir à voler un bai… RAAH! Non, je ne peux même pas l'écrire tellement c'est atroce! pauvre Heero! (lol!). Bonne lecture, merci!

Obscura: Contente que ça t'ait plu! J'espère que les prochains chapitres (moins humoristiques et plus romantiques, il est vrai) ne te décevrons pas. Quant à la "menace rose", elle va frapper!

Darkmore: L'idée de Réléna passant sous un camion m'est atroce! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire souffrir un innocent pavement de béton qui recevra son sang! (quelle horreur: une marque indélébile qu'il ne pourra jamais retiré!). Lol! Bonne lecture, et merci bcp bcp pour ta review!

Angel: Ha, non! Te tues pas, te tues pas! Ca y est, le nouveau chapitre est là! Désolé pour le retard, mais les vacances, c'est encore plus prenant que la période scolaire:p Bonne lecture Angel, merci pour tes encouragements!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: I need my Heero.**

Le départ en classe de neige était postérieur à l'anniversaire de Réléna. Sa fête se déroulait le samedi au soir et ils partaient en Suisse le lundi matin. Les Mads avaient été mis au courant pour la fête de Réléna et avaient reçu la nouvelle avec appréhension. Ils leur donnèrent leur permission de s'y rendre, à condition qu'ils restent discret: rien d'officiel, pas de nom sur la liste d'invités.

"Il faut qu'on vous oublie!" Avait une fois de plus répété J. "Quand la commission a appris que vous n'étiez pas majeur, on a aussitôt sortit les violons, clamant qu'on vous avait volé votre enfance et autres sottises de ce genre! Evidement, c'est nous qui avons été désigné comme vos bourreaux et tortionnaires! C'est pour ça que vous avez du abandonner les postes de Preventers qui allaient vous être offerts!"

Heero appréhendait la cérémonie du 18ème anniversaire de la reine du monde. Déjà, il n'aimait pas les bals costumés car il y grouillait des gens hautains, arrogants, hypocrites, et puis, il détestait la musique.

La semaine passa avec ses hauts et ses bas.

Heero s'aperçu qu'il était définitivement très mauvais en Latin! Duo comprit qu'une histoire d'amour entre lui et les Sciences était aussi possible que celle entre un poisson et un oiseaux.  
Après 5 jours de torture, la première à laquelle Duo s'adonna en arrivant à la villa fut bien sur de s'écrouler comme un pacha face à la télé! Il regarda une émission de télé réalité complètement idiote sur des tops-models féminins qui se disputaient la gloire.

- "God damn! Ca se consommerait sans faim des filles comme ça!"

- "Epargne-nous tes commentaires malsains, Maxwell!" Avait sifflé Wufeï, plongé dans un énorme livre sur les armes médiévales.

- "Dis-donc Wufeï, tu serais pas un peu eunuque sur les bords toi?"

- "DIS ADIEU A TA NATTE!" Rugit le Chinois en bondissant de son siège, son katana en main.

Duo s'enfuit en explosant de rire et tourna trois fois autour de la table basse en marbre noir, sa natte volant librement derrière lui. Pourtant, Wufeï semblait en pleine crise de véritable colère. L'Américain évita de justesse un coup de katana qui s'en alla couper les fleurs placées derrière lui. Il comprit que ça ne rigolait plus. Plaqué contre le mur, le jeune asiatique s'avançant les traits tirés vers lui, Duo sentit la peur emplir comme une lave en fusion le creux de son ventre:

- "Et... Chang!" Bégaya t'il. "Déconne pas quoi! C'tait pour rire."

Mais Wufeï ne riait pas du tout quand il pointa la lame sous la tendre gorge du natté! Celui-ci se raidit aussitôt, relevant le menton, s'aplatissant encore plus contre le mur, une lueur terrifiée dans les yeux. Puis, soudain, un léger "ting" se fit entendre et le katana fut déplacée de quelques centimètres, permettant à Duo de souffler. C'était Heero qui était intervenu. Il avait écarté l'arme à l'aide d'un léger mouvement de doigts puis avait fixé Chang avec ses yeux touche-encore-une-fois-à-Duo-et-je-t'explose-la-face. Wufeï, sans vraiment comprendre, fixa le perfect soldier puis afficha une mine résignée. Sans un mot, il rangea son sabre dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa taille et se détourna d'eux, glissant rapidement sur ses pieds.

- "Thanx, Heero!" Remercia le natté en affichant un regard reconnaissant à son sauveur. "A croire que Wufeï est réellement eunuque!"

- "Je t'ai entendu, Maxwell!" Hurla la voix du chinois dans les escaliers.

Duo afficha un chibi-sourire moqueur puis fit un clin d'œil amusé à Heero.

- "Hn." Fit celui-ci en continuant à le fixer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Quatre annonça que la navette qui les conduirait jusqu'à l'aéroport était arrivée. Tous se rassemblèrent dans le hall, un sac à dos sur les épaules et c'est à ce moment que Wufeï déclara durement:

- "Je ne viens pas."

Quatre riposta aussitôt, éberlué:

- "Comment? Wufeï, tu n'es pas sérieux!"

-" Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais cirer les bottes d'une petite onna de reine!" Expliqua d'une voix sèche l'Asiatique avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le salon.

Les 4 G-boys le suivirent du regard, les uns étonnées (Quatre et Duo) les autres indifférent et même compatissants (Heero et Trowa). Wufeï ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon et sortit sur la terrasse, montrant ainsi que sa décision était toute prise et qu'il n'y aura pas sujet à discuter.

- "Laissons-le." déclara Quatre en ouvrant la porte d'entré. "On ne le convaincra jamais, de toute façon."

Le voyage fut long et épuisant, surtout pour Duo qui n'aimait pas les trajets sans action. Il rapatriait donc tout son excitation sur ses compatriotes qui souffraient terriblement de son babillage intempestif. Il prirent ensuite l'avion et atterrirent trois heures plus tard sur un sol qui leur était bien connu. Après avoir quitté le labyrinthe des couloirs, ils débouchèrent dehors où une limousine rose bonbon les attendaient. Devant cette vision, Heero se raidit.

Le fait de bientôt revoir la jeune fille troublait le pauvre perfect soldier. Il savait que rencontrer la princesse allait remette une couche de plus à ses troubles sentimentaux. Quatre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se présenta au chauffeur qui ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture. Le petit blond et Trowa s'y engouffrèrent alors que le Japonais restait immobile. Duo s'approcha de lui et… lui prit la main.

- "Je te savais pas glaçon à se point là!" Rit-il. "Allez, avance!"

Il le tira gentiment jusqu'à la Limousine et l'y fit entrer. Le contact de la paume de Duo avait fait légèrement frissonner Heero. Le chauffeur ouvrit une autre portière, toute à l'arrière du véhicule. La baquette était vide. Rassuré, il prit place et le chauffeur les avertit alors:

- "Son Altesse Sérénissime la reine Réléna Darlian Peacecraft regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir elle-même. Elle se dit très occupé par les préparatifs de la fête mais vous rejoindra aussitôt que vous êtes arrivés."

- "C'est très gentil de sa part de nous avoir envoyé sa voiture personnelle." Répondit timidement "

Bientôt, la propriété de Réléna fut en vue. Il faut dire que, avec ses plusieurs hectares de jardins, ses immenses statues de pierre et ses fontaines luxuriantes, on ne pouvait pas la rater! Sa demeure semblait tout droit sortir des contes de fées: il s'agissait d'un immense palais dont l'architecture pouvait être qualifiée de "à la Française". D'ailleurs, devant une telle somptuosité, Versailles faisait bien pâle figure! La voiture s'engagea des la vaste allée de terre battue et avança jusqu'à un imposant escalier de pierre grise. En haut des marches, le torse relevée et le menton haut, sa majesté la reine du monde se tenait fièrement. La voiture stoppa dans une position parallèle aux marches et quand la portière s'ouvrit, Duo fut le premier à être accueilli. Ils sortirent un à un, quelque peu ébloui par le soleil, puis gravirent l'imposant perron pour enfin saluée leur hôte.

- "Bonjour, Réléna." Dit Quatre en lui faisant le baise main. "Bon anniversaire!"

- "Merci! Ravie de te voir, Quatre."

Duo, plus franc et moins distingué, lança un "happy birthday!" et lui serra vivement la main. Même un peu trop fort sans doute, vu la légère moue de douleur qui était apparue sur le visage de la jeune fille quand sa délicate paume se trouva broyée entre celles de l'Américain. Trowa lui fit un bref signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Quand la princesse se trouva face à Heero, elle lui baisa la joue ce qui le surpris assez.

- "Après tout ce temps, Heero!" Fit-elle en soupirant d'aise. "Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir."

- "Hn." Répondit simplement celui-ci en hochant positivement de la tête. "Bon anniversaire."

- "Tiens? Chang ne se trouve pas parmi vous?" Remarqua alors la jeune fille.

- "Tu voudras bien l'excuser, expliqua Quatre, mais Wufeï n'a jamais aimé les manifestations. C'est un grand solitaire et il n'apprécie guère la foule."

- "Je ne lui en veux pas." Rassura Réléna. "Mais entrez donc! Je vais vous monter vos appartements. Vous pourrez ainsi vous rafraîchir. La fête ne commence que dans trois heures."

- "Merci." Déclara Quatre en lui précédant le pas.

Duo marchait aux côtés de Heero et ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards furtifs, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui échapperait pas. Les pièces étaient toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, dans un style classique fort distingué. Ils passèrent devant les vitres de l'immense terrasse et remarquèrent que des banderoles lumineuses pendaient d'un bout à l'autre de piquets encerclés par des rosiers grimpants. Une table de buffet avait été dressée au bout de la pièce qu'ils traversaient, encore déserte à cette heure. Bientôt, cet espace grouillerait d'invités masqués et de serveurs affolés. Après avoir emprunté divers couloirs et escaliers, Réléna leur présenta les quatre chambres d'amis mis à leur disposition.

- "Puisque le pilote Chang n'a pas pu venir, vous pourrez ainsi avoir chacun votre propre appartement." Expliqua t'elle.

Joueur impétueux, Duo déclara sur un ton remplit de malice que seul Quatre put aussi déceler comme possessif:

- "Heero et moi avons l'habitude de dormir ensemble. On partagera la même chambre. Pas vrai Hee-chan?" S'enquit de lui demandé l'Américain.

Le soldat parfait le regarda d'abord silencieusement puis acquiesça sous l'œil perturbé de la princesse.

- "C'est ridi…" Commença Réléna.

Elle se rattrapa aussitôt, ne voulant laisser entrapercevoir son outrance et proposa sur un ton plus modéré:

- "Prenez donc chacun une pièce. Ce sera bien plus confortable. Vous aurez plus d'intimité."

- "Mais Heero et moi sommes trèèèèès intimes!" Déclara sur un ton langoureux l'Américain, tout en poussant le dos de son coéquipier jusqu'à la porte la plus proche.

-° A quoi joue t'il? Se demanda intérieurement Quatre. Duo veut-il rendre Réléna jalouse? Et pourquoi diable Heero se laisse t'il faire? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…°

La reine du monde retroussa nerveusement ses lèvres avant de simplement déclarer:

- "Faite comme il vous plait! On se reverra lors du bal. Il débute à 18H00. Ah! Au faite Heero…?"

- "Hn?" Fit celui-ci en se retournant vers elle.

- "J'espère que tu voudras bien être mon cavalier. Si…si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur." Balbutia t'elle en rougissant un petit peu. "Il m'en faut être accompagnée pour accueillir et saluer tout les invités. Je sais que c'est quelque peu… "protocolaire", mais je suis obligée."

- "Je suis désolé Réléna mais il ne faut pas que mon identité soit mise sous lumières. Je dois rester discret si je ne veux pas connaître de problèmes. Et comme je n'ai encore aucune couverture, c'est trop risqué."

- "Oh!" Fit-elle déçue, en baissant les yeux.

- "Désolé." Répondit Heero qui se sentait honteux de faire de la peine à la jeune fille alors que c'était son anniversaire.

Réléna se tourna vers Quatre qui patientait toujours à côté de Trowa.

- "Et toi, Quatre? Cela me gêne de te le demander mais je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui accueillir les inviter et… enfin!… Comme tu as une famille et un vrai nom, tu pourrais peut-être me rendre ce service?"

Le jeune blond lui fit un sourire confiant et accepta avec beaucoup de gentillesse:

- "Ça sera avec un grand plaisir."

Elle lui décocha alors un sourire radieux, plein de remerciement, puis tourna les talons et faisant virevolter gracieusement ses jupons.

- "Je vais me changer!" Déclara t'elle en s'enfonçant jusqu'au bout du couloir. A ce soir!

Chacun rentra ensuite dans sa chambre. Duo et Heero sortirent de leur sac de voyage leur costume respectif pour le bal et les étalèrent délicatement sur le double lit.

- "On aurait peut-être du prendre une chambre séparée." Déclara soudainement Heero.

Duo inspecta son compagnon et remarqua que son regard était rivé sur le lit à deux places.

Ses yeux exprimaient une certaine appréhension même si son visage restait de marbre. L'Américain afficha un grand sourire triomphateur et lança sur un ton faussement indifférent:

- "Si ça te dérange qu'on dorme dans le même lit, tu peux toujours prendre la chambre d'à côté."

Le brun lui lança simplement un regard en coin, impassible, puis continua a déballer ses affaires sans plus relever le sujet. Duo, triomphant, se mit à chantonner de joie en rangeant ses habits du week-end. Il comprenait que sa relation avec Heero prenait une tournure certes des plus inattendue, troublante, étrange, mais aussi des plus… attrayantes! Il s'assit avec aise sur le bord de son lit et examina le soldat parfait qui fouillait dans le fond de son sac.

-°Ho! Quelle belle vue!° Songea Duo.

Heero se redressa alors, ayant sortit de ses baguages son ordinateur portable. Voulant éclaircie l'atmosphère mystérieuse qui voguaient entre eux-deux, Duo demanda sans aucune gêne:

- "Au faite, Heero…?"

- "Hn?" Répondit celui-ci en plaçant avec délicatesse et amour son éternel laptop sur le bureau de la chambre, face à une grande fenêtre qui éclairait abondamment la pièce.

- "Tu es encore puceau, toi?"

Voyant le dos de son compagnon soudain se raidir, Duo comprit que la réponse serait sûrement positive. Quand le visage du brun se retourna vers celui du natté, il avait les sourcils froncés mais son air restait imperturbable. Il lui demanda d'une voix neutre:

- "Pourquoi me demander ça?"

- "Je sais pas…" Répondit Duo, d'un air faussement innocent. "Comme ça, quoi! Juste pour m'informer!"

Heero fit semblant d'être fort occupé par le branchement de son portable et en profita pour éviter la question. Mais Duo revint à la charge:

-"Alors?"

Heero soupira avant de lâcher:

-"Non. Et maintenant, arrête de me poser des questions idiotes."

Il devait envoyer un mail à son ancien mentor, le professeur J. Le temps passa et l'Américain s'occupa en écoutant un vieux CD grâce à un walkman d' Av.C., couché sur son lit. Quand la chanson « I need a hero » de Bonnie Tyler passa, il ne se priva pas de le faire savoir à son mamour de soldat parfait.

Il sautilla sur son lit en beuglant sa bonne humeur d'une manière un peu trop… démonstrative. Il s'amusa évidement à déformer les paroles de la chanson et le refrain devint :

-" I need my Heero!

I'm holding out for Hee-chan 'til the end of the night!  
He's gotta be strong!  
And he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! "

-"Epargne mon acuité auditive, je t'en prie, Duo. " Avait demander Heero de sa voix cassante en essayant de se concentrer sur son mail.

Mais l'Américain reprit de plus belle, saisissant sa brosse à cheveux qui fit office de micro :  
-"I need you: Heero!  
I'm holding out for you until the morning light!  
You're gotta be sure!  
And it's gotta be soon!  
And you're gotta be larger than life! "

Quatre débarqua à ce moment en se plaignant du bruit qu'ils faisaient :

- "J'ai cru que vous vous battiez!" Annonça t'il, la voix encore un peu chamboulée.

- "C'est une manière de me dire que je chante faux ?" demanda le natté avec un air outré.

- "Et bien…" Commença le blondinet. "oui !"

- "Roo ! Missant !" Se plaignit la dite casserole.

Quatre précisa alors qu'il était l'heure de se préparer puis quitta la pièce.

Trente minutes plus tard -et oui! Il faut bien ça!- Duo réapparut de la salle d'eaux. Heero jeta un bref regard à son compagnon et resta accroché à l'image de Duo, entouré d'une buée opaque, torse nu, une simple serviette cachant habilement le bas de son corps. Ses cheveux épais et humides pendaient négligemment de toute part. Heero suivit des yeux la fine goutte d'eau qui coulait sur le cou de l'Américain, atteignant son torse, glissant au-dessus d'abdominaux musclé pour ensuite disparaître dans l'épais duvet de la serviette.

- "J'ai fini de prendre ma douche. " Fit inutilement remarquer Duo. "Tu devrais peut-être aussi te laver aussi, no?"

Heero se leva mécaniquement de sa chaise et passa à côté de l'Américain. Il poussa d'une main sur la porte qui lui résista et, à fleur de peau, (peut être aussi un peu nerveux et légèrement excité par une certaine vision des plus accrocheuse), il s'acharna en exerçant une pression encore plus forte. Il donna finalement un coup de coude car la palissade de bois qui lui résistait. Un choc sourd retentit mais le battant ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. Duo s'approcha de Heero puis lui expliqua comme s'il s'adressait à un gosse de quatre ans:

-"Tu vois cette espèce de crosse en argent? Ca s'appelle une "poignée de porte"! Et ça sert à ouvrir sans casser les charnières. Tu comprends? Ou-vrir." Répéta moqueusement le jeune homme en actionnant la poignée à plusieurs reprises.

Heero, honteux mais colérique, lui lança un regard de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Yuy® et pénétra dans la salle de bain sans lui répondre, claquant le pauvre panneau de bois derrière lui.

Mais l'entrée fragile, à moitié retenue et déjà fort malmenée, s'effondra devant ce nouveau geste brusque. Après quelques secondes de suspension dans les airs, la porte s'abattit enfin sur le sol, laissant pour seule entrée une charnière démontée. Duo qui se retrouva face à Heero, cligna deux fois des yeux, avant d'exploser de rire.

-"Trop fort! Wahahahahaha! T'as destroyé la porte de l'appartement de Réléna! Wahahahahhahahaaa! MMMh! Mais maintenant que j'y pense: la douche est transparente et axée de manière à ce que je vois tout d'ici…"

-"Calme tes ardeurs " Déclara Heero en sortant de la salle de bain, se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie de leur chambre.

-"Hé?" L'interpella l'Américain. "Où vas-tu?"

-"Je vais emprunter la salle de bain de Trowa."

-"Naaa ! Je promets que je serai sage !"

L'Américain afficha sa chibi-mine boudeuse mais le soldat parfait, trop blessé dans son honneur, quitta la pièce sans plus un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo sortit de sa chambre, abordant avec arrogance son superbe costume de Shinigami.  
Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, les pieds nus, une chemise en soie tout aussi foncée et un long ruban ébène parcourait sa tresse. Une somptueuse cape recouvrait ses épaules et une grande croix en argent pendait à son cou. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de fermer sa chemise qui laissait bien entrapercevoir son ravissant torse musclé. Quatre, déguisé en officié d'une garde impériale abordait un magnifique costume blanc et bleu clair. La veste, brodée de fil d'or, était recouverte de différentes médailles dorées qui scintillaient joyeusement. Il était très classe dans ce costume et paraissait avoir 10 ans de plus.  
Il s'offusqua en découvrant la tenue de l'Américain.

-« Duo ! Ton pantalon est déjà assez excentrique alors ne rend pas ta tenue encore plus…indécente ! »

-« Ralalaaa ! C'est bon, Quat-chan. Ne joue pas tes vierges effarouchées ! »

-« Roh! °o° Duo ! » Se plaignit le jeune Arabe en piquant un fard. « Reboutonne immédiatement cette chemise ou tu ne descend pas avec nous ! »

Mais Duo (qui ne voulait priver personne de la contemplation de ses si charmants attributs) ne se résolu pas à un tel gâchis. Il joua donc la carte rose et fit diversion :

-« Ho ! Trowa tout nu derrière toi ! »

-« Hein ? Quoi? »

Quatre se retourna en un bon et découvrit le couloir … vide. A peine comprit-il que son ami s'était joué de lui, que les rires du Shinigami retentissaient au bout du couloir.

-« Reviens ! » S'exclama Quatre, honteux de sa faiblesse.

Mais Duo s'était enfui bien loin déjà.

Si ça se trouvait, Trowa et Heero avaient entendu leur discussion ! Il espéra de tout cœur que les murs de leur chambre soient insonorisés…

Réléna, aidée de trois jeunes bonnes, revêtait sa magnifique robe recouverte de soyeuses plumes blanches. Elle se coiffa d'un serre-tête en argent, représentant un cygne aux ailes déployées. Salma, l'un de ses servantes, fripait minutieusement le pan des jupons, tandis qu'une autre nouait un magnifique turban de soie autour de la taille de la jeune princesse. Celle-ci se mira d'un air satisfait dans le miroir tandis que les trois bonnes firent un pas respectueux en arrière. Réléna se contempla à loisir dans la grande glace, faisant virevolté sa jupe ou caressant d'une main conquise les plumes qui couvraient aussi son étroit corset.

-« Vous êtes magnifique, princesse ! » Déclara Salma.

La jeune fille la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa coiffure magistrale, elle demanda :

-« Sibille, je sais que les invités vont arrivés dans peu de temps mais j'aimerais d'abord m'entretenir avec Heero Yuy. Placez ses amis dans le salon privé du premier et veillez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien ! Vous conduirez ensuite monsieur Yuy jusqu'à mon boudoir personnel, merci. »

-« Tout de suite, madame. » S'empressa de répondre la soubrette en effectuant une révérence respectueuse.

Sibille disparu alors, se dépêchant de combler les désirs de sa maîtresse.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle aperçut un jeune homme vêtu de noir descendre les escaliers qu'elle allait emprunter. Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt quand ses yeux osèrent s'égarer sur le torse musclé, à demi apparent, du bel inconnu. Une longue tresse châtain dans laquelle des rubans ébènes s'emmêlaient, pendait le long de son dos légèrement cambré. Comme celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui lança un sourire amical, elle lui demanda en rougissant de plus belle:

-« Puis-je vous être utile, monsieur ? »

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux au sol, de peur que son regard n'accroche à nouveau la musculature du magnifique jeune homme.

-« Non, merci. Je me balade un peu, c'est tout. C'est tellement grand et beau ici ! Vous devez vous plaire dans un endroit pareil !»

-« Ho, vous savez, ce château ne m'appartient pas. Je fais juste partie du personnel. » Répondit modestement Sibille en tortillant ses mains sur son tablier.

-« Ma… ma maîtresse vous invite, vous et vos compagnons, à rejoindre la salle de séjour. »

-« Ha, ok ! Voila justement mes amis ! »Déclara Duo en apercevant Trowa, Heero et Quatre sur la rambarde du premier.

Ils attendirent que les trois nouveaux venus les rejoignent pour se diriger vers le petit salon du premier. Sibille ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour les laisser passer, baissant à nouveau le visage quand le Shinigami passa devant elle.

-« Installez-vous, je vous prie. La fête commence dans une petite heure, d'ici là, faites ce qu'il vous plait. Je vais tout de suite faire mander un de nos domestiques pour qu'il puisse vous servir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

-« C'est très aimable à vous ! » Répondit Quatre en prenant place dans un des pompeux fauteuils brodés d'or.

Sibille actionna une petite cordelette dorée qui pendait à côté de la porte pour signaler à un domestique qu'on avait besoin de lui dans le petit salon.

Trowa s'était dirigé vers une des hautes fenêtres et regardait la splendide vue en restant debout, à côté d'un imposant rideaux de velours rouges. Le jeune homme à la mèche s'approcha alors d'une vitrine dans laquelle reposait divers instruments de haute qualité. Son regard accrocha une flûte à bec polie avec soin, placé juste à côté d'un magnifique violon.

-« Oh, j'allais oublier ! » Fit la servante avant de partir. « Mademoiselle Peacecraft voudrait s'entretenir avec monsieur Heero Yuy. »

Sibille regarda intensément Duo, croyant qu'il s'agissait de lui, et fut bien déçue- même si elle ne le laissa nullement paraître- quand Heero se leva et dit :

-« C'est moi. »

-« Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie ».

Elle disparut par la porte et Heero la rejoint aussitôt. Duo vit son protégé partir, un sourire à la fois plein de déception et plein de contentement sur son visage.

°Après tout, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.° Pensa t'il sereinement en fermant les yeux.°Et puis, c'est son bonheur que je veux…! Pas le mien...°

Il s'affala ensuite à côté de Quatre, l'air mélancolique.

* * *

_a suivre...__  
_Attention les yeux dans le chapitre suivant! Face à face intime avec Réléna/Heero et immense tristesse pour Duo. (le pauvre chou, j'ai honte de moi quand je pense à ce que je vais lui faire). Et sinon: ca vous a plu? 


	7. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants

**Auteur**: Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Disclamers **: Gundam Wing est une série de bandaï/setsu agecy et ne m'appartient donc nullement.

**Genre**: humour, romance.

**Rating:** **T** pour ce chapitre (car **lime à tendance lemon**…zêtes prévenus !)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Je remercie tous les reviewers mais je ne peux pas leur répondre personnellement pour des raisons purement techniques : ma connexion Internet à tendance à foirer ces derniers temps et peut à tout moment se couper :-P  
Je veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas pouvoir mettre un « new chapter » avant de partir en vacances, vous m'en voudriez encore plus, pas vrai ? Bonne lecture à tous et merci ! Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur, ne les arrêtez pas.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**  
1) La chanson que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre s'intitule **YOU ONLY LIVE TWICE de Nancy Sinatra **(ou **Björk**, selon vos préférences, qui elle aussi a fait sa propre version). Je vous conseille de vous la procurer pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance quand °X° la chantera ! (Je veux pas gâcher la surprise XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.**

Sibille conduisit Heero au premier étage et le fit avancer à travers de nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre la porte du petit boudoir de Réléna. La main de la jeune fille se leva pour toquer à la porte mais elle se ravisa soudain. Elle baissa alors la tête, trahissant une fois de plus sa profonde timidité, puis osa s'adresser à Heero. Celui-ci la regardait avec son regard froid et indifférent, que seul ses amis les plus intimes auraient qualifié de « normal ».

- Je… je me demandais juste monsieur Yuy, comment s'appel votre ami au long cheveux ?

Heero ne répondit d'abord rien, fort surpris par cette question insolite, même si sa face sévère ne contracta aucune ride d'étonnement. Il articula alors, la gorge étrangement sèche :

- Duo Maxwell.

- Oh ! S'exclama t'elle d'une voix reconnaissante comme si on venait de lui offrir la plus belle chose au monde. Je..! Merci beaucoup!

Tout homme poli lui aurait alors répondu : «_Mais de rien mon enfant ! Pourquoi cette question ? Voudriez vous mieux connaître Duo ? Je vous le présenterais volontiers… ! Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi de faire votre connaissance !_ ». Seulement voila : Heero demeurait encore un soldat, pas un homme, et il n'était certainement pas d'un naturel poli ! Ce fut donc Sibille, soudainement emportée par l'impétuosité de son coeur qui entreprit de poursuivre la conversation:

- Et… euh..., demanda t'elle à nouveau d'une voix fragile et hésitante, vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Cette fois ci, Heero ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. Il se demandait qui diable était cette petite cruche, qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Et puis, pourquoi Duo l'intéressait-il à ce point ? Serait-elle une ennemie, une ancienne soldate toujours fidèle à Treize ou à Mariemaia?

-°Oui, c'est sûrement ça !° Songea t'il. °elle aurait reconnu Duo en tant que pilote de Deatscythe Hell… Dans ce cas, il faudrait que je l'élimine afin que nos couvertures ne soient pas révélées...°

Pour ne pas faire monter plus les soupçons, il répondit :

- Oui, je le connais depuis toujours. Nous avons grandit dans des familles voisines et nous avons fait les mêmes études… en droit.

Bien sur, tout cela n'était que pures fabulations destinées à fournir un alibi sur la vie passée de Duo.

- Ho ! Fit à nouveau Sibille.

Toute personne « normales » aurait tout de suite décelé dans l'attitude de la jeune fille un sentiment amoureux mal caché ! Mais Heero n'était pas « monsieur-tout-le-monde » et jugeait la soubrette comme une ennemie potentielle aux anciens services de Oz et non comme une rêveuse romantique !

Heureusement, tout s'éclaira (enfin !) pour lui quand elle le questionna d'une voix étrangement étranglée :

- Et...euh... Savez-vous si monsieur Maxwell… est… fiancé ?

Les joues de Sibille passèrent du rose bonbon au rouge tomate.  
Plus surpris que soulagé d'enfin comprendre qu'elle n'était nullement une antagoniste malfaisante, Heero Yuy écarquilla ses yeux de façon effroyable. (Heureusement que Sibille ne remarqua pas ce changement d'expression, sinon se serait-elle sans doute aussitôt enfuie de honte!)

- Non. Répondit Heero d'une voix dure. Est-ce que vous avez fini de me poser des questions ?

- Oh, oui, monsieur, pardon vraiment ! Je n'ai pas voulu vous importuner par mes sots bavardages. Excusez-moi encore et merci beaucoup.

Elle toqua ensuite rapidement à la porte et la voix de Réléna s'éleva à l'intérieure de la pièce.

- Entrez.

Sibille poussa la poignée et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sans grincer.

- Monsieur Heero Yuy est là, mademoiselle.

- Merci Sibille. Vous pouvez disposer.

Heero entra dans la pièce et découvrit la princesse dans une magnifique robe de bal. Son costume était celui d'un cygne, recouvert de plumes et de perles argentées qui embellissaient la jeune femme d'une manière éblouissante.

Voyant que le soldat parfait la dévisageait de haut en bas, Réléna lui demanda :

- Ma robe te plait ?

- Tu es superbe. Déclara t'il.

- Merci, Heero. Toi aussi ton costume de chapelier fou te va très bien.

Le boudoir était une pièce carrée, bien éclairée et confortable. Un secrétaire de bois au centre du mur faisait office de bureau ou s'entassait des dizaines de lettres et autres papiers administratifs. C'était ici la pièce de travail où la princesse envoyait ses directives.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir ! Après avoir couru au quatre coins des colonies, il est bon de se retrouver chez soi, parmi des êtres qui nous sont chers !

Il y avait aussi un fauteuil à deux places en tissu beige. Réléna s'y assit et invita Heero à la rejoindre. Côte à côté, ils laissèrent un moment de silence puis Réléna reprit la parole :

- Quel dommage que tu aies dû stopper ton ancienne activité. J'espère néanmoins que ça se passe bien dans ta nouvelle école ?

- Pour le mieux. Répondit l'intéressé. Bien sur, c'est assez frustrant de s'enfermer dans un collège mais nous devons nous plier aux ordres. Une fois diplômés, nous pourrons entamer la carrière qui nous plaira. Je crois que je vais suivre Wu Feï et intégrer une équipe de preventers.

- Mais… mais ! Vous avez déjà tant combattu ! Surtout toi, Heero. Te reposer et prendre du bon temps avec les personnes que tu aimes : ça te fait donc si peur ?

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre, Réléna? Ma meilleure formation et mon seul talent reste les métiers d'armes.

La princesse le regarda dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres et répondit d'une voix gorgée d'espoir :

- Pourquoi ne travaillerais-tu pas avec moi en tant qu'ambassadeur de la Paix ou vice-premier ministre des affaires étrangères?

C'était évidement là une offre des plus gracieuse ! Cette place était convoitée par tous les bons partis de la terre et des colonies. Tout le monde s'était d'ailleurs déjà fait à l'idée que celui qui obtiendrait le poste serait le nouveau mari de la grande Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et, depuis, bon nombre de sots prétentieux courtisaient la jeune femme.

Quel jeune homme ne rêverait pas d'épouser la magnifique princesse et devenir par la même occasion ambassadeur ?

- Tu restes silencieux, Heero. Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Tu… m'as mit au pied du mur. Se justifia t'il. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, et ça m'étonne beaucoup. Il y a sûrement un homme, bien mieux qualifié que moi, qui remplirait ce poste à merveilles.

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi que je veux ! S'enquit elle de compléter.

- Réléna, je suis un soldat, pas un homme politique. Je me sentirai dans un costume comme un lion en cage… Ce n'est pas un métier qui me convient. Mais si tu le veux, je veux bien travailler pour ta sécurité en dirigeant ton service de surveillance.

- Ce serait dévaloriser ta propre valeur! Je veux… plus pour toi !

Il la fixa de ses yeux bleus ténébreux et demanda sans plus de cérémonie:

- Pourquoi ?

Réléna avala sa salive d'un air contrait, ses lèvres soudain crispées. Elle rassembla son courage et déclara:

- Je t'aime.

C'était si brut, si clair, si vrai, que Heero n'en tressaillit même pas.

Il était soldat, il était habitué à ce genre de déclaration sans détour. Il arriva sans peine à sourire, comme pour lui dire que c'était « mission acceptée ». Réléna sembla soudain soulagée et émit pour réponse un petit rire timide.

- C'est…si rare que tu me souries !

- Je t'ai fais rire. Ca aussi c'est rare. D'habitude, je te fais pleurer.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans, et je suis la plus comblée des femmes.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Heero, et sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, le souffle chaud de Réléna se mêla au sien.

°°°

Au même moment, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, une souffrance passionnelle envahit le cœur de Duo Maxwell, comme un de ces vents qui s'engouffrent parfois violemment dans un corridor trop étroit.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait mal…

°°°

Heero avait eu aussitôt l'étrange réflexe d'interposer sa main entre leurs deux visages. Réléna adopta un air surpris, tandis que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

_Pourtant les doigts étaient bien là, tendus, infranchissables._

La jeune princesse de Sank fut envahie par une foule de questions : « se serait-elle trompée ? Heero ne l'aimait-il donc pas ? Ou alors la trouvait-il carrément ridicule ? Ou bien avait-il juste peur de l'embrasser? ». Elle se torturait l'esprit autant que ses mains se tortillaient entre elles.  
Heero eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

- Désolée, Réléna. Mais, je ne peux pas.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'égara sur sa robe de plumes, tandis que des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux. Heero ne voulait pourtant pas la faire pleurer… car oui, il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort ! Mais pas… pas « comme ça ».

- Heero. Pou… pourquoi ? Est-ce que... je ne te plais pas ? Bégaya difficilement la belle en sanglotant.

Heero lui prit une de ses mains avec une tendresse infinie et essaya de lui expliquer :

- Tu es très jolie, ce n'est pas ça. Et je reconnais avoir beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui te conviens. Il te faut une personne plus fiable, plus sentimentale, qui puisse t'aider dans les affaires. Moi, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est la guerre.

Les pleurs de Réléna redoublèrent et Heero s'en voulu terriblement.

- Tu vois ! Dit-il sur un ton dégoûté en se levant. Je ne suis bon qu'à te faire pleurer !

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, sans se retourner, laissant la pauvre jeune fille épancher son cœur brisé.

- Heero, attends ! Supplia t'elle en direction de celui-ci.  
Il s'arrêta net et attendit. La jeune princesse demanda alors :

- Est-ce que… est ce que tu voudras bien me faire danser quand même ? Juste une fois, comme ça… entre amis?

Heero se retourna, se força à lui sourire en espérant la réconforter et répondit :

- Bien sur. J'ai toujours aimé danser avec toi.

°°°

Quand Heero atteignit le petit salon du premier étage, il n'osa pas y entrer. Il ne voulait plus assister à cette stupide fête, ni rencontrer tout une foule de gens imbus d'eux-mêmes et hypocrites. Il aurait voulu prendre son manteau et se barrer, se retirer sur le toit de l'Highlander School, avec juste lui, le paysage et le vent, pour ne plus penser à toutes ses futilités.

Quatre lui avait dit qu'évoluer, ce n'était pas perdre son passé. Et pourtant… pourtant tout était si différent à présent !  
Mais aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de faire un bond dans son existence, un pas de géant. Et il songea...

_Je ne suis plus un enfant._

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses remords, ses regrets, ses souvenirs, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Duo apparut devant lui. L'Américain ne fit pas un pas de plus. Il dévisagea la mine dépitée du soldat parfait et s'exclama :

- Et bien, Heero ! T'en fais une tête… mais... Et où est Réléna ?

Il lui suffit de lancer un de ses regards « mêle toi de ce qui te regardes » pour que Duo comprenne que son entretien avec miss Darlian Peacecraft s'était mal passé.  
Le soldat parfait ne voulait pas répondre, il voulait disparaître. Il en avait assez de tout, même de son meilleur ami, de ce baka natté qui ne comprendrait de toute façon rien à ses problèmes !

Duo soupira en croisant les bras, bien au contraire de fuir la pseudo colère de son compagnon.

- T'es donc pas foutu d'accéder au bonheur, Heero, hein ? Lança t'il sur un ton contraint.

- Hn ?

Duo saisit la main du soldat et l'emporta à l'écart, histoire que Quatre et Trowa ne soit pas dérangé dans leur concert en Ré Majeur. (ben vi, les deux choupinets avaient trouvés un violon et une flûte, alors ils s'étaient pas privé de jouer.)

- Mais c'est pas vrai, nom de Dieu ! Fit le natté, dépité, une fois à l'abri dans un corridor désert. Merde, Heero ! Regarde autour de toi ! Y'a écrit en grand sur un gros panneaux clignotant "_pour la vie rêvée, c'est par là_ **--**» ", et toi, tu décides de te barrer dans le sens inverse ! Réléna est une fille charmante, sympa, riche, populaire et en PLUS, elle a le béguin pour toi ! Et toi, évidement, tu laisses passer cette chance en or, juste parce que tu veux rester un petit soldat parfait !

Le poing de Heero avait alors l'irrésistible envie de transpercer le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière son ami, _il avait tout faux_, mais il se retint tant bien que mal. A la place, il s'exclama:

- Et tu crois quoi, Maxwell ? Que c'est juste ça le problème ! Mais t'y es pas du tout, baka! Bien sur que je pourrais me marier avec Réléna, devenir ambassadeur, être heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, jusqu'à crever à l'âge de 40 ans à cause du surmenage ! Sauf que y'a une personne qui s'intercepte dans ce tableau parfait! Et cette personne, c'est TOI !

Le natté, sans voix, avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche et s'était reculé contre le mur en plâtre. Ses pupilles grande ouvertes fixaient de manière déconcertée celles du soldat parfait qui avait maintenant posé ses deux mains contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage de Duo.

- M… moi ? Demanda Duo qui, décidément, reconnaissait de moins en moins son Hee-chan adoré.

- Hn ! Laisse tomber… Conclu Heero en s'écartant du natté.

Il fit volte face et sortit du corridor.

- heeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….. °° Fut la seule réponse du Shinigami, bien trop choqué que pour pouvoir réagir avec logique.

°°°

Quand le 7ème coup de 19H00 sonna à la grande pendule du salon, les portes principales du château s'ouvrir, et une foule d'invités masqués commencèrent à gravir les marches. Des torches avaient été allumées, créant des chemins incandescents pour guider les voitures. Quatre, le dos bien droit, se tenait à côté de la princesse et accueillait avec elle les invités. Trowa, Heero et Duo, quant à eux, regardaient d'un œil septique la foule envahir le hall, du haut des escaliers. Ils était tout trois accoudés à la rambarde et s'amusait à inspecter chaque tête masquée qui franchissait la porte.

- J'ai un peu peur. Avoua Duo. Regardez les : la moyenne d'age est d'environ 40 ans. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?

- N'exagérons rien. Dit Trowa. Il y a plusieurs personnes de notre âge.

- Oui, mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas motivé pour faire « copain-copain » avec des fils et filles d'ambassadeur !

Le silence revint parmi eux tandis que le grondement de la foule s'accroissait. Déjà, des serveurs passaient avec des flûtes de champagnes et des zakouskis, filant adroitement entre les invités.

- Regardez Quatre, là, en bas ! Dit soudain Duo en pointant le jeune Arabe du doigt. Il a l'air comme un poisson dans l'eau !

Le jeune blond, parfaitement vêtu dans un costume de général, baisait la main d'une nouvelle invitée tandis que Réléna saluait le mari. Placés devant la porte, ils accueillaient les nouveaux venus un par un avec tout le protocole obligatoire. Quatre avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne cessait de saluer les gens d'un coup de tête respectueux et parlait comme si chaque mot coulait de source. Malgré que Heero, Trowa et Duo soient trop loin que pour capter quoi que ce soit des conversations, ils devinaient facilement que le jeune blond s'en sortait comme un chef. Réléna, elle aussi, semblait ravie. Trowa tiqua, tout son corps se crispant nerveusement, quand le jeune Arabe proposa son bras à la princesse et que celle-ci l'accepta avec joie. Ils se mirent à déambuler à deux comme des fiancés, le bonheur se lisant sur leur visage.

- Ben dis donc ! Fit Duo en sifflant. On dirait que ça colle bien entre eux !

En effet, ils avaient l'air de deux âmes sœurs amoureuses parmi cette foule d'invités qui murmuraient à leur passage, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui sait ? Rit alors le natté. On annoncera peut être leur fiançailles en fin de soirée ! hin, hin, hin !

Trowa se redressa soudain de la rambarde, fit volte face et partit dans une direction opposée sans un mot. Duo, étonné, le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda Duo.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme à la mèche qui disparaissait au bout d'un couloir puis déclara :

- Il rejoint juste sa chambre.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais, tu crois que c'est à cause de la réflexion que j'ai faite sur Quatre et Réléna ?

Heero, qui ne songeait pas du tout de la même manière, leva un sourcil déconcerté :

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

- ben oui ! Expliqua Duo comme si c'était une fatalité. On dirait qu'il est jaloux. Comme si… comme si…

Heero qui comprit soudain la chose, tourna à nouveau sa tête vers les invités et déclara sans regarder l'Américain:

- Tu divagues. Trowa n'affectionne en aucune manière Réléna. Il ne la connaît même pas.

- Ca je sais… Je dirais plutôt qu'il est jaloux pour Quatre.

Ce fut au tour du japonais de tiquer. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Duo qui le fixait aussi.. Une foule de pensées se cognaient dans sa tête. Pour finir, il déclara platement :

- Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre, Duo.

- Hoooo ! Quel gentil compliment ! Fit le natté en roulant des yeux. C'est toi qui es quelqu'un de bizarre, Heero ! Tu débarques sur terre à l'instant, on dirait. Trowa a toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, et pourtant tu vois bien comment il réagit face à notre petit Quatre. Ce ne serait pas une nouvelle exubérante que d'apprendre qu'il en pince pour lui.

- Au contraire, ce serait tout à fait étonnant.

- ha oui ? Et tu pourrais me dire pourquoi ?

- Parce que Trowa ne connaît pas sa propre identité. Quand on ne sait pas qui on est, il est impossible d'aimer quelqu'un... Cela reviendrait à connaître des sentiments dont on ignore la propre origine, ce qui les rendraient erronés et donc inqualifiables.

Duo, profondément atteint dans son cœur, sentit une bouffée de haine lui sauter à la gorge. Il répéta, complètement abasourdi :

- Alors comme ça, si on ne connaît pas sa vraie nature, on ne peut pas aimer sincèrement quelqu'un? Je trouve ce raisonnement complètement idiot !

- Non, c'est la vérité. Certifia platement le Japonais sans savoir qu'il heurtait l'âme même de son ami.

Le natté, blessé, donna une petite tape hargneuse sur la tête de Heero. Celui-ci lança un regard d'incompréhension vers l'Américain. Duo déclara alors durement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Je te déteste.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'enfuit en courant dans la même direction que Trowa, sous les yeux étonnés de Heero. Sa natte battait contre ses hanches, dans une course effrénée. Le Japonais, malgré que son ami ait disparu, resta le regard fixé en bout du couloir tout en passant sa main à l'endroit où Duo l'avait frappé. Il murmura alors tout en sachant que personne ne pourrait lui répondre :

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

°°°

La fête commença plus vite que Heero ne l'avait prévu. Après s'être régalés d'apéritifs, les invités avaient été conduits jusqu'à la sal de danse où Quatre et Réléna avait ouvert le bal sur un air de valse. Ils s'étaient mus avec grâce, virevoltant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce sous le regard charmé des convives qui avaient tous applaudis à la fin du morceau. D'autres couples s'étaient alors avancés et s'étaient mis à danser. Quatre, qui remarqua Heero, le rejoint en se frayant un passage parmi la foule bruyante d'invités, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Heero, tu es la! Mais que fais-tu tout seul ?

- … Je ne trouve plus Duo ni Trowa. Avoua t'il. On dirait que tu t'amuses bien, Quatre.

- Cette soirée est formidable ! Confia le jeune blond. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de personne ici qui me connaisse. Enfin ! J'entend parlait qu'il connaissait mon père... Et puis Réléna et moi nous entendons à merveilles, c'est vraiment une jeune fille formidable.

Un stuart, vêtu d'un costume blanc à nœud papillon noir, s'approcha d'eux et proposa d'une voix grave et perçante :

- Une flûte de champagne, monsieur Raberba Winner ?

- Volontiers ! Répondit l'intéressé tout en saisissant l'un des verres sur le plateau. J'avoue que cette danse m'a quelque peu déshydraté. Et toi, Heero : tu ne prends rien à boire ?

- Jamais de l'alcool. Répondit durement celui-ci. (mode _perfect soldier_)

Une fois le serveur parti, sa présence fut remplacée par celle de Réléna qui avait réussit tant bien que mal à échapper aux salutations des convives. Le teint un peu rougi par l'animation mais la mine radieuse, elle déclara:

- ha ! Quatre, tu es là ! Je te remercie encore, tu as été formidable. Figure toi que tout le monde n'arrête pas faire de nous faire des éloges. Et puis la fête se passe à merveille : je suis ravie.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard en coin à Heero et lui dit :

- Quant à toi, Heero, n'oublie pas que tu m'avais promis une danse ! En attendant, je dois te réquisitionner ton ami…

Elle passa son bras sous celui du jeune blond et lui annonça :

- Le compte Chavegny de l'Anglois tient absolument à te parler, Quatre.

- Bien : ne le faisons pas attendre ! Déclara alors joyeusement le jeune homme en emportant Réléna.

Heero regarda partir ses deux amis et soudain une curieuse pensée l'envahit :  
_Nous sommes des adultes. Nous avons grandis. Il n'y a plus d'enfance. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Nous sommes grands. Nous sommes des hommes. J'ai perdu ce soir, le reste de mon ignorance._  
Il jaugea la foule, une lueur vive dans ses prunelles. Tout se mit à tourner dans sa tête, comme une folle ronde trépidante qu'on ne pouvait plus arrêté. Il commença à ressentir un léger mal de tête. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de foule et à tant d'effervescence. Il n'avait pas la même aisance que Quatre et n'arrivait pas à se laisser emporter par l'ambiance. S'éloignant du vacarme de la salle de danse, il rejoignit une partie déserte de la demeure où les bruits et les rires des invités ne le dérangeraient plus.  
Il marcha longuement à travers les couloirs obscurs, réfléchissant à l'endroit où Duo pouvait être, et aussi d'autres paroles, toujours les mêmes, s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement blessé son ami et se demandait si des excuses ne seraient pas la bienvenue.

_Nous ne sommes plus des enfants._

Soudain, une petite mélodie de piano lui parvint. Il s'arrêta, redressa la tête et se concentra sur l'origine de cette curieuse mélopée.  
Un peu plus loin, il remarqua un filet de lumière qui s'échappait d'une porte entrouverte. Attisé, il décida alors de s'en approcher.  
Le bruit sec de ses pas résonnait contre les murs. L'écho se propageait au loin pour se mêler au bourdonnement sourd de la foule des invités, quelque part à l'autre bout du château.  
Arrivé devant l'entrebâillement, il regarda tel un espion par la serrure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut la longue natte du Duo qui pendait le long de sa chemise noir!  
Le jeune homme était de dos, assis sur le tabouret noir d'un piano à queue. Ses doigts maigres parcouraient avec une lenteur lancinante le clavier, s'appuyant à la fois durement et à la fois lestement sur chacune des notes. Sa tête se penchait en avant avec véhémence, suivant le rythme mélodieux du morceau. En observant son ami ainsi, il eut l'impression de remarquer pour la première fois combien Duo semblait grand, âgé. Combien il était devenu beau.

_Nous sommes des adultes._

Heero poussa silencieusement la porte et s'approcha sans que le natté ne s'en rende compte, le bruit de ses pas étant étouffés par un épais tapis brodé.  
Le Japonais s'avançait avec une lenteur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Parfois même, il s'arrêtait et contemplait le dos du natté s'en oser bouger plus encore.

Cet instant était magique. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, et qu'il violait par erreur le mystère de cette atmosphère. Il était partagé entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de rester à jamais l'unique spectateur de cet étrange concerto.  
Son souffle s'accélérait curieusement, il entendait chaque battement de son cœur résonné au rythme de notes obsédantes.

_Oui… obsédantes…_

La distance le séparant de Duo diminuait de plus en plus, et à chaque nouveau pas son cœur se retrouvait innocemment chamboulé. Puis, sans prévenir, comme le bruissement du vent à travers des branchages dans la nuit silencieuse, la voix séraphique de Duo s'éleva :

- _You only live twice,  
Or so it seems.  
One life for yourself,  
And one for your dreams._

Heero resta figé sur place, ses yeux ne pouvant étrangement plus ciller. Le natté était si beau, dans cette chemise noire en soie brillante et dans ce pantalon en cuir. Il semblait si mature, si désirable.  
Quant à son chant, il se traduisait comme…inconsolable ! Son ton était triste, affligé, et ses doigts qui ondoyaient élégamment au-dessus des touches manifestaient eux aussi la profonde mélancolie dont il était épris. Pourquoi Heero était-il convaincu que cette chanson lui était adressée ? Parce que… Parce qu'elle était empreinte de vérité.

- _You drift through the years  
And life seems tame,  
Till one dream appears,  
And love is its name_

Le Japonais sentit une foule de sentiments incongrus lui rongés les entrailles sans pitié. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas tout bonnement fondre de culpabilité. Il était en effet intimement persuadé qu'il était la cause de toute cette douleur. Il plaidait coupable.

- _And love is a stranger  
Who'll beckon you on.  
Don't think of the danger,  
For the stranger is gone._

Si Duo épanchait sa peine ainsi, c'était par sa faute… à lui… Car il l'avait blessé et, le pauvre souffrait, cela se voyait, cela s'entendait… aussi clair que de l'eau de source.  
Mais maintenant, ils étaient deux à endurer cette douleur.

_- This dream is for you,  
So pay the price.  
Make one dream come true,  
You only live twice._

La voix du natté mourut en même temps qu'un de ses soupirs languissant ; ses bras se laissèrent alors mollement tombés de chaque côté de son corps et il resta immobile, perdu dans ses pensés, noyé dans un tourment vandale.  
Il tourna alors légèrement la tête puis sursauta. Faisant volte face, il découvrit que Heero se tenait à peine à un mètre de lui. Embarrassé, ses joues adoptèrent une adorable teinte rouge, fruitée, et ses yeux se troublèrent légèrement. Toujours assis sur son tabouret noir, il dit d'une voix confuse :

- Heero… Tu étais là ?

L'intéressé, toujours fasciné, acquiesça par un discret mouvement de tête. Duo afficha un petit sourire gêné, vraiment charmant… envoûtant. Il demanda, le ton hésitant :

- Tu… tu veux quelque chose, peut-être ?

- « La seule chose dont j'ai envie à ce moment précis, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras. » Songea Heero.

Il resta encore quelque seconde statique, puis s'approcha d'un pas décidé, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant d'avantage. Le natté, toujours assis, resta sans rien dire et sans oser bouger, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cette fois devant Duo, Heero ne réprima plus son émoi et le plaqua contre lui en fermant passionnément les yeux. Seuls des discrets râles étonnés purent sortirent de la bouche du natté alors qu'il se laissait étroitement ceint par Heero, sa tête contre le ventre puissant de celui-ci. S'abaissant à sa hauteur, les yeux toujours clos et les bras entourant toujours le natté, Heero souffla amèrement :

- Pardon. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un crétin.

Duo, au début crispé, se sentit alors étrangement soulagé et toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent en un frisson. Un sentiment euphorique envahit alors ses entrailles et il répondit impétueusement à l'étreinte de son ami. Ils adoptèrent sans s'en rendre compte une attitude précipitée tandis que leurs joues se frôlèrent brusquement. Leurs gestes devinrent incontrôlables et hâtifs. Et quand Duo changea sa tête d'encrage, désirant l'enfouir dans le cou de Heero, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent malencontreusement. Heero rejeta net son visage en arrière et dévisagea d'un air effaré le natté qui se confondit en excuse :

- C'était pas voulu, je l'ai pas fait exprès je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure, c'était un... HMMMP !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Heero ayant carrément plongé dans la bouche de celui-ci.

C'était sucré, c'était leur première fois, à tous les deux.  
Dieu, que c'était doux, que c'était bon.

Après un court moment, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient été victimes d'un maléfice. Mais déjà l'empreinte des lèvres de l'autre leur manquait à chacun.  
Duo voulait encore goûter à Heero et Heero voulait encore goûter à Duo. Ils voulaient sentir à nouveau la saveur de cette bouche, cette sensation de tendresse, cette sensation d'être aimé. Ils aimaient se faire embrasser.  
Alors le visage du brun s'approcha à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus doucement. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, et respiraient étrangement bruyamment. Leurs souffles chauds, exténués, se mêlèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent une fois de plus.  
Duo répondit aussitôt au baiser et plaça ses deux mains derrière la nuque du brun, approfondissant leur échange. Il s'adossa contre le clavier, repoussé par la vivacité de Heero, et quelques notes s'échappèrent, brisant le silence de la salle.  
Soudain envahis par des vagues de désirs fiévreux, une soif incommensurable de contact s'éprit d'eux. Heero agissait avec méthode et assurance. Il avait pleine conscience de chacun de ses gestes, tout lui semblait désormais clair. Il n'était ni tourmenté ni incertain, chacune de ses contrariétés passées s'étaient soudain envolées.

_Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, tu sais._

Heero se mit à déboutonner la chemise en soie noire du natté alors qu'ils échangeaient toujours le même long baisé. Quand leurs langues affamées se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, Duo laissa échapper un gémissement aigu, exalté. Heero en ressentit son excitation considérablement augmentée. Ses doigts parcoururent frénétiquement le torse du natté qui le regardait faire éberlué, soufflant par moment des « Heero » gorgé d'ivresse.  
La langue du brun se mit à happer amoureusement les côtes du natté alors que ses mains saisirent fermement les fesses de celui-ci. Il le souleva pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur et le déposa sur le clavier du piano tout en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
Et encore, des notes désordonnés s'échappèrent de la boite à résonance.  
Duo, sentant sa velléité croître à une allure infrangible, perdu toute contenance. Il enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Heero tout en enfouissant plus profondément ses mains dans la tignasse de celui-ci. Leurs bustes s'entrechoquèrent, ce qui provoqua aussitôt les gémissements extatiques du natté. Son souffle se fit bruyant et précipité, tandis que des mots incompréhensifs s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il fixa son pantalon en cuir à la hauteur de son entrejambe, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi et qu'il ignorait la raison d'une tel renflement.  
… la raison d'une telle _pression_. C'était bien Heero qui provoquait _ça_ ? Ho, mon dieu…

_Stoppez la chaleur_  
Je n'en peu plus, je vais brûler  
_You make me feel insane…_  
Stop, stop, please.

- Hee... Heero, attends ! Réussit enfin à articuler le natté antre deux baisés furieux.

Le brun stoppa aussitôt ses caresses et plongea ses yeux cobalts, troubles, dans ceux de l'Américain :

- Quoi? Souffla t'il en passant rapidement une langue humide sur ses lèvres rouges de désir.

- Je... Tu... Enfin… ! Nous ne devrions peut-être ne pas… Expliqua t'il timidement en remettant une de ses mèches caramels d'un geste nerveux derrière son oreille.

Le brun resta simplement à le regarder, le visage sévère.  
_Correction.  
_Le visage sévère et tendre. Duo lui sourit affectueusement, comme pour s'excuser, et continua d'une voix atterrée :

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais, nous sommes dans la maison de Réléna,… ce soir c'est son 18ème anniversaire,… et nous, on va faire l'amour sur un piano sans même avoir parlé avant ?

Le Japonais reprit un peu de contenance et avoua :

- Tu as raison. Excuse moi…

Duo quitta son siège de notes puis, debout face à Heero, il lui dit sur un ton ravi, les yeux pétillants :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier… sans faire exprès, mais bon, c'est pareil, hein ?

Heero lui rendit son sourire et souffla doucement à son oreille:

- Aishiteru.

A la fois touché et interdit, le natté demanda :

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que je t'aime.

Leurs yeux se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, troubles à la fois de bonheur et de désir inassouvi. Ils semblaient se promettre une éternité de bonheur… ensemble.  
Duo caressa une joue de Heero et confessa :

- Il y a une heure, je n'osais pas me l'avouer à moi-même, et maintenant, je suis prêt à le crier au monde entier: je t'aime.

Le natté lui prit ensuite une main, et cette sensation de douceur que Heero ressentit pour la première fois lui plut beaucoup.  
C'était ça… l'amour ?  
Duo l'emporta vers la porte en disant :

- Allez, viens : c'est la première fois que je vais voir une princesse qui souffle son gâteau d'anniversaire, je ne veux surtout pas ratez ça.

Ils quittèrent la salle du musique main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, en silence.  
Et de toute cette histoire, seul le piano solitaire regrettera à jamais de n'avoir pu jouer ses plus beaux accords en hommage au couple naissant.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

J'adore ce chapitreuuuu ! XD

Quand Duo quitte son côté « gamin qui babille tout le temps » pour renaître en adulte,  
et quand Heero arrête de se la jouer « sérieux » pour vraiment devenir quelqu'un de sérieux !  
Mais surtout quand ils s'avouent (enfin !) leur amour.

Au faite, avis pour la galerie d'amateurs : sur **http /** **flo-de-miel . skyblog . com** (sans les espaces, bien sur) vous pourrez découvrir mes FanArts HeeroxDuo. Je serais ravie si vous me laissiez votre avis à propos d'eux sur le blog lui-même, ou bien par une review ici.

Merci d'avance et à la prochaine !  
Flo-de-Miel


	8. Laisse les oiseaux dans le vent

**Rating:** K+  
**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** angst, aventure et cours de sexologie XD

**Réponses au reviews: **

babou: Merci pour la review babou. J'peu pas hélas répondre à toutes tes questions sans trahir les suspens, alors je vais me taire. Tout ce que je peu te dire, c'est que entre Trowa et Quatre ca va devenir assez... tendus!  
Caramelon: le ski? Au prochain chapitre! (ca arrive, quoi!) Sont dja entrain de faire leur bagages dans ce chapitre, alors tu vois, ça peut pas tarder ;-)! merci pour la review et bonne lecture  
.oOMishaOo.: j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Tu vas voir que l'atmosphère change. c'est plus "coulant", plus "soft", plus... romantique? Enfin, à toi de lire pour voir! ;-)! Merci! biz!  
Mayu-chibichan: sans contexte, le chpter 7 restera sans doute à jamais mon préféré! C'est parceque j'adore les pianos XD ! lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu. Bonne lecture pour la suite! Biz!  
yuya chan: calin sur piano c'est une des scène que je trougve la plus belle au monde! Ravie que tu ai aimé! La suite? lVoila: a toi de juger.  
Dark Yoru: 1X2 powaa, comme on dit, hein? moi aussi, t'inkiète. Y'avait aucune chance que je case heero avec réléna. mais d'un autre côté elle me fait pitié cette pauvre princesse sans prince charmant. Je crois que je vais rattraper le coup avec Quatre. mais pour Trowa alors? Avec Wu Feï? Impossible, c'est pas compatible ce genre de caractère. Faudra que j'y réflèchisse:p Bonne lecture en tout cas! Merci!  
lihiel: "_enjoy de silence"_ (comme on dit XD). Bon, ben c'est malin mnt jai la mélodie de la chanson en tête! TT lol! Merci pour la review. Alors comme ça ce chapitre t'a laissé _"speechless"_ (pense à la chanson de Michael jackson et se met a embrouillé les deux mélodies)... Bon, je vais me calmer là! mes tympans ont du mal a gérer! Merci pour la review, lihiel! A la prochaine! biz!  
iriachan: jt'avoue que j'étais moi aussi toute émoustillée quand je lai écrit! Pionapiano, quel enchantement! Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci de tout coeur pour cette encourageante review! A la prochaine alors? Biz!  
Kaorulabelle: Ouai c'et vrai que Duo évolue pas mal. OOC? Par rapport a Endless Wltz, surement... mais faut bien que tt le monde murisse un jour, hein? lol J'adore quand il lâcha a heero "t'es vraiment qu'un crètiné. Quel rentre-dedans pas possible! Ahhh, Dudule! Toujours les bons mots pour émouvoir son Ice-berg! XD Merci pour tes encourageantes reviews! Biz.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: laisse les oiseaux dans le vent**

Heero, couché de tout son long dans un lit confortable, se sentait agréablement _écrasé_.  
La chose posée sur lui était pesante, certes, mais surtout… elle était chaude. (ce qui, je vous prie, n'est pas un détail à négliger).

Ce poids lourd qui l'écrasait n'était autre que quelques kilos d'amour et de tendresse, compactés dans une magnifique enveloppe charnelle auquel on avait attribué le délicieux nom de « Duo Maxwell. »

Ne pas penser que dans quelques heures, ils se retrouveraient tous à la villa, entrain de préparer leurs bagages.  
Tout ça pour partir en Suisse avec une classe stupide, pour un voyage stupide, dans un endroit stupide.  
Va y avoir de la neige, de la neige, de la neige ! Et la foule, n'en parlons pas. (beurk !)

_Ce voyage va être calamiteux !_  
Avec des skis mal chaussé, des cloches à chaque pieds…  
Avec de foutues montagnes comme s'il en pleuvait…  
Des moniteurs idiots qui se prenne pour Brice de Suisse…  
Et d'ennuyeuses promenades parmi les sapins…  
Des élèves pré-pubères qui ne comprennent rien !  
Mais avec un peu de chance, il y aura aussi…  
Des bains de sources chaudes…  
Avec Duo dans les eaux bouillantes…  
Seul à seul quand il fera noir…  
Dans la nuit étoilée…  
A se savonner avec un tissu de lin au parfum de rose…  
Et des huiles essentielles aphrodisiaques…  
Et sa peau moite…  
Contre sa peau humide…  
Les yeux dans les étoiles…  
Et les étoiles dans les yeux…  
_Ce voyage va être merveilleux !_

Le matelas s'enfonçait sous son poids doublé, et un moule confortable y avait tracé chaque membre de son corps.

Ce genre de moule était encore plus précieux que tous ceux de Hollywood Boulevard.

Pourquoi ? Why ? Porqué ?

Parce qu'il était incrusté d'amour,  
et ça, ça valait toutes les empreintes des stars.

Dehors, d'idiots volatiles emplumés chantaient, ce qui avait pour cause le réveil de cette éblouissante créature posée sur lui.

En effet, les paupières du natté se mirent à frémir alors qu'il grognait de mécontentement.  
Pourquoi les oiseaux ne faisaient pas eux aussi la grasse mâtiné de temps en temps ?

Le natté prit alors conscience de ce torse puissant qui se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme lent d'une respiration.  
_Ca tangue comme un bateau.  
Ca berce aussi tendrement que l'eau.  
C'est aussi doux et régulier que les flots.  
c'est mon perso, petit Heero !_  
Hein ? Quoi ? Heero ? Mais… mais..?  
Les événements de la veille lui revinrent soudain en tête :

« Réléna+anniversaire bal dans le château. Château+couloirs nombreuses salles. Salles+ impétueuse découverte piano à queue. Piano à queue+ Heero : beaucoup de câlins pas catholiques. »

(Oh, god dam ! Je roupille tranquille sur Heero Yuy !)  
La tête de Duo se redressa brusquement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur deux prunelles cobalt qui le fixait en silence. Il essaya d'articuler un mot, mais la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres fut un onomatopée encore non répertorié à ce jour, dont le son le plus proche ressemblait à « hgggnhttff ! ».

Heero, s'il n'avait pas été un peu K.O. à cause de la veillée, aurait rit de bon cœur face à la tête complètement indécise de l'Américain. Au lieu de ça, il lui sourit gentiment et resserra l'étreinte de ses mains. Mains qui -il faut bien le préciser- se trouvait au creux d'une cambrure nonchalante, à l'endroit même où la natte de Duo formait une ultime courbe gracieuse.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Murmura Heero comme s'il craignait de briser le silence.

Le natté rabaissa sa tête en soupirant d'aise, referma ses yeux et confessa tout aussi bas :

- Je me suis senti comme une marmotte dans sa tanière en pleine hibernation. C'était vraiment parfait.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas, sweetheart.

Un silence tranquille s'installa alors qu'ils ronronnaient tout les deux comme des chats au soleil. Le brun contempla la marmotte qui somnolait sur lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage, qu'il inspecta avec envie. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la salle de piano, Heero n'avait plus encore put goûter aux lèvres de Duo. Et cela lui avait manqué ! Ce goût spécial, fruité. Ce goût abondant… ce goût généreux. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le sentir une nouvelle fois ?

_Et dire qu'il lui suffirait de redresser un peu sa tête.  
Et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement_

Apprenez, mesdames, messieurs, que Heero Yuy est en faite un grand timide !

Il osa néanmoins saisir discrètement la natte de la marmotte et d'une main délicate la porter jusqu'à son nez.  
Il l'huma comme d'autres auraient respiré de l'opium. C'était sa première drogue, avant, on lui avait interdit d'en toucher.

J lui avait enseigné que la dépendance rendait faible.  
Que c'était là l'une des plus grandes tares de l'homme.  
Il fallait cerner l'idée du « total détachement ».  
Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'on était un bon soldat,  
toujours près à tirer, tuer,  
sans arrière pensée…  
Ne jamais se rendre esclave d'une drogue.  
Mais aujourd'hui Heero s'en foutait bien…

Etait-ce mal ? Etait-ce un pêché ? Etait-ce honteux d'aimer un homme ?  
On mélangeait bien du sucre avec de l'eau ; on mélangeait bien de la farine avec des œufs ; on mélangeait de tas de chose, ainsi, qui terminait en homogénéité parfaite.  
Alors pourquoi pas deux êtres humains ?

La bouche mutine de Heero vint embrasser le front paisible de Duo…  
_gourmandise  
_... et le natté qui reçu le baiser voulut le garder pour lui tout seul.  
_avarice  
_Heero n'apprécia guère de ne pas être payer en retour…  
_jalousie  
_…alors il se retourna, faisant basculer l'Américain sur le côté…  
_vengeance  
_…et celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse sans pourtant se rabaisser à la plainte…  
_orgueil  
_… car dans ce grand lit plaqué or aux milliers de coussins…  
_luxure  
_… il força son sweetheart à se rendormir encore contre lui…  
_paresse  
_… le plaquant le long de son corps détendu, lui soufflant à l'oreille en un murmure divin :

-Laisse les oiseaux chanter dans le vent, Hee-chan.

_Qui ose dire que notre amour est un pêché ?  
Si c'est le cas, nous irons brûler à côté de Satan  
Mais on continuera en s'aimant, éternellement.  
Et on sera esclave de l'amour, des damnés,  
Je prendrai avec lui un allé sans retour pour l'Enfer,  
Je dirai merde à l'intolérance du Seigneur  
Son reniement ne me fera plus peur  
Puisque Heero est mal nouvelle à la lumière…_

- Hee-chan ?

- Hnnnnn ?

- Comment tu m'aimes, dis moi ?

- Hn ?

- Si tu devais m'expliquer comment tu m'aimes, qu'est ce que tu dirais ?

Le Japonais resta interdit. Il réfléchit un instant, pensa à lui répondre d'abord un simple « je t'aime » mais repoussa aussitôt cette idée : ce n'était pas assez percutant... Comment définir la béatitude qu'il ressentait à être ainsi collé contre le natté ? Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il lui faudrait un dico…pour vérifier chacun des mots, pour analyser lesquels seraient les mieux appropriés.  
Il demanda alors :

- Comment tu le dirais, toi, Duo ?

Le natté se souleva pour mieux lui faire face, plantant fermement ses bras de chaque côté du torse de son sweetheart. Sa natte pendait joliment à côté de son visage, créant une zone d'ombre espiègle. Sa bouche murmura avec une tendresse indéfinissable :

- Je t'aime… à un perdre la raison.

_A un perdre la raison…  
A en perdre la raison…  
A en perdre la raison…_

Heero était fasciné par les lèvres du natté :  
Elle avaient prononcés des mots si tendres…  
Elles avaient créées des paroles si douces…  
Comment avaient-elles réussit à faire passer tant de sentiments en usant de quelques simples mots ?  
Pourquoi, soudain, avait-il envie de les baiser, les cajoler, les redécouvrir encore, et encore, et encore, et encore... ?

- Duo… ? Souffla t'il en un murmure, les yeux fixés sur les deux boutons de roses frémissantes.

- Yé, sweetheart ?

- Est ce que… je peux… t'embrasser ?

- Si tu peux m'em… Ho, mais bien sur, Hee-chan ! Je ne demande que ça, moi.

Heero s'aida de ses coudes pour se relever. Son visage à la hauteur de celui du natté, il resta encore quelques seconds interdits, subjugué par sa propre chance.  
Duo était vraiment magnifique. Les rayons de soleils, filtrés par les vitres de la chambre, créaient autour de lui une auréole de lumière fascinante.  
Il avait l'air d'un ange…

Tout doucement, sans fermer les yeux, Heero rapprocha son visage.  
Duo restait immobile, à la fois impatient et complètement immuable. Ses paupières se baissèrent en douceur sans pourtant se clorent totalement. Il attendait d'abord de sentir les lèvres de Heero sur lui…  
Ca y était.  
Ils s'embrassaient.  
Ho, dieu ! Comment un petit baiser, un simple contact lèvres contre lèvres, pouvaient-ils les rendre si ardent ?  
_Un baiser… ! Un seul baiser de toi, et je suis comblé pour l'éternité._

Les joues de Duo étaient devenus rouges de plaisir tant cette sensation humide était agréable. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils gardèrent néanmoins leur visage proche l'un de l'autre de tel sorte que leur souffle se mêlait encore.

_Je t'aime à en perdre la raison…_

°°°

Ce matin là, Réléna, Trowa, Quatre, Heero et Duo déjeunèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger du château. Ils avaient l'air bien petit et bien ridicule comparé à l'immensité de la table… !

La princesse discutait avec animation et semblait vraiment ravie de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Elle avait reçu de nombreux et magnifiques présents, obtenu sa danse avec Heero, récolté de tas de compliments, et puis, elle avait surtout mieux fait connaissance avec Quatre, qui s'avérait être un charmant jeune homme plein d'attention et de délicatesse. Le natté dégustait son croissant chaud tout en dévorant Heero des yeux.  
_A se demander ce qu'il mangeait vraiment._  
Personne n'avait encore rien remarqué à leur sujet. Cela leur emportait peu. Chaque chose viendrait en son temps…

Quand vint l'heure des adieux, Heero se dirigea discrètement vers Réléna et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

La jeune princesse parut étonnée. Elle répondit ensuite en bafouillant :

- Quoi ? Un... Et bien, oui, bien sur que je peux t'en prêter un, Heero. Mais quel usage vas-tu en faire ?

- C'est pour m'occuper pendant le trajet. Expliqua le brun. J'ai quelque chose d'important à rechercher.

- D'accord. Je vais demander à Charles d'en déposer un sur le dernier siège de la limousine. Prend soin de toi, Heero.

- Toi aussi, Réléna. Au revoir.

Le jeune Japonais rejoignit Trowa et Duo en bas des marches tandis que Quatre le remplaçait auprès de Réléna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent place dans la voiture qui devait les conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport. Comme l'avait promis Réléna, la chose dont Heero avait tant besoin se trouvait sur le dernier siège. Il se retira donc discrètement à l'arrière du véhicule, laissant Duo et Quatre babiller tranquillement, et se plongea dans ses recherches. Trowa, qui était le seul à pouvoir le voir depuis sa place, remarqua son occupation. Intrigué, il s'approcha de Heero et lui demanda :

- Heero, que cherches-tu dans ce dictionnaire ?

Les yeux du brun apparurent au-dessus de l'ouvrage. Il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que Quatre et Duo étaient toujours occupés par leur conversation, puis répondit avec un sourire en coin :

- Des mots d'amour.

°°°

Wu Feï avait fait le point depuis le départ de ses amis. Sa colère, dont il avait ignoré le sens, l'origine et les conséquences, s'était évanouie. Il avait passé une journée entière à méditer pour retrouver ce qu'il appelait « la lucidité absolue ».

Faire le vide.

Retrouver le repos.

Effacer les données erronées.

Accepter ses erreurs.

Devenir plus fort.

Le dimanche matin, quand ils s'étaient réveillés seul dans sa chambre, la maison lui avait paru trop calme. Au départ, pour la forme, il avait pensé « bien, Maxwell n'est plus là pour envahir l'espace. » mais il avait très tôt ressenti un manque étrange.

De la cuisine, l'odeur des pains griller n'émanait pas.  
_Quatre n'était plus là, il ne préparait pas le petit-déjeuner._

Le bruit de la douche avait disparut, aucun son ne provenait du couloir.  
_Heero était parti, il ne se lavait pas méthodiquement._

Quand il était rentré dans le salon, la pièce lui avait paru étrangement vide.  
_Trowa n'attendait pas tranquillement dans un des fauteuils en silence._

Il n'y avait aucun bruit de pas précipités dans l'escalier, ni d'exclamations bruyantes.  
_Duo était absent, on entendait plus un murmure de voix._

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Wu Feï Chang connut la mélancolie. Il avait occupé ses journées du mieux qu'il put, pour ne pas trop se sentir inutile.

Pas mal de courrier était arrivé, notamment un mail de Hilde et un autre de Sally qu'il s'était empressé de lire. La jeune femme lui avait envoyé les derniers rapports des Preventers. Il semblait que tout se passait bien pendant son absence, mais Sally notait tout de même _qu'il leur tardait de le revoir car son aide leur manquait à tous._

Wu Feï eut chaud au cœur en lisant ces quelques mots.

Le dimanche après-midi, quand la sonnette retentit, le Chinois s'était précipité sur la porte d'entrée pour accueillir ses amis. Il leur ouvrit, un sourire inhabituel collé aux lèvres.

- Bienvenu à la maison. Dit-il en s'écartant d'un pas.

- Bonjour Wu Feï. Fit Quatre en rentrant. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- A merveilles.

Le natté franchit alors le perron en s'exclamant :

- Avoue que je t'ai manqué !

L'Asiatique voulut rétorquer un « c'est ça, dans tes rêves, Maxwell » mais cela aurait été mentir.

- Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué. Avoua t'il avec un sursaut d'ardeur dans la voix.

Trowa et Heero passèrent la porte en le saluant amicalement d'un coup de tête.

- Ce voyage m'a engourdi ! Dit Quatre en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Qui veut faire un footing avec moi sur la plage : Wu Feï, ça te dit ? Ou Trowa, Heero, Duo ?

- C'est une excellente idée. Avoua le jeune homme à la mèche. Mais nous partons demain en Suisse avec notre classe, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Nous devrions tous aller courir ensemble avant de préparer nos bagages pour demain.

- Bien ! Avança alors Wu Feï en tapant dans ses mains. On va tous ce changer. Rendez-vous dans le hall dans 5 minutes !

°°°

- Mais où traîne Yuy et Maxwell ? S'impatienta Wu Feï alors que Quatre et Trowa, déjà vêtu de leur training, attendaient patiemment.

Comme en réponse à sa question, les pieds de Heero apparurent en haut des marches, puis ses jambes, sa taille, son buste et enfin sa tête.

- Duo prend une douche. Annonça t'il en continuant à descendre.

- Raah, mais c'est pas vrai, on avait dit 5 minutes ! Bon, tant pis, il ira courir tous seul. Nous, on y va !

- Allons, Wu Feï ; ce ne serait pas gentil de notre part de partir sans lui. Essaya de l'en dissuader Quatre.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Coupa alors Heero. Je vais l'attendre, on vous rattrapera.

- hm ? Tu es sur ? Ca ne te dérange pas Yuy ? Demanda le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Les trois protagonistes se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose.

- Euh…Bien. Acquiesça Quatre. Euh…A toute à l'heure, alors.

Le petit blond tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée. Wu Feï et Trowa firent de même, mais après quelques secondes d'écart car ils continuèrent longtemps à dévisager Heero en s'éloignant, comme s'ils se trouvaient face à un étranger.

Quand le Japonais entendit la porte claquée et qu'il fut assuré que ses amis étaient partis, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'avança rapidement dans le couloir du 1er étage. Il se posta face à la salle-de-bain, comme un chien de garde bien dressé, et attendit sagement.

Il pouvait entendre, derrière cette fine porte, l'eau couler depuis le pommeau, les gouttes clapoter contre la vitre de la douche et les frottements d'éponge du natté contre son corps.  
Son corps humide, les muscles bandés, les cheveux lâché, la sueur délavée, la bouche alléchée, les sens extasié…  
Juste  
derrière  
la porte.

Mais une porte, s'est fait pour s'ouvrir ou fond, hein?  
Heero secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour remettre ses idées en place : Non, non, non ! Il n'allait pas rentrer dans cette salle-de-bain ! C'était violé l'intimité de Duo. Il ne ferait jamais unetelle chose !  
Il attendrait, bien sagement, comme un berger allemand protégeant son maître. Il ne succomberait pas à la tentation de mater Duo nu sous la douche !  
Il ne verrait pas…  
sa peau gorgée d'ivresse,…  
ni l'eau coulant sur ses fesses…  
…  
…

Bon… Ou alors juste un peu, ok ?

Ne résistant plus, Heero plia légèrement ses genoux afin que son visage soit à la hauteur de la serrure. Il plaça un œil dans le trou de celle-ci et essaya de distinguer la silhouette de Duo sous la douche. Mais il ne voyait rien. Rien à part quelque chose de gris, qui semblait bouger. Etait-ce de la buée ? Ou autre chose ?  
Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être !

Heero colla encore plus son œil contre la porte en essayant d'identifier ce qui lui bouchait la vue. Et sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir, l'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et il tomba nez à nez…  
sur le short gris de Duo !

-… °T°

-…

- Heerooooo… ! Fit Duo sur un ton lancinant, lourd de reproches. Alors comme ça on me mate sous la douche sans ma permission ?

Rouge de honte, le Japonais se releva précipitamment et bafouilla des excuses un peu maladroites. Le natté le trouva enfin de compte si adorable qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le bout de son nez en souriant.

- C'est pas grave, sweetheart. Ca me flatte de savoir que mon corps te rend complètement esclave de tes ardeurs.

- maismoncorpsnestpaslesclavedemesardeurs. Baragouina Heero en tortillant ses mains comme un gosse qui tentait de se justifier.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Pardon ? J'ai pas très bien entendu ? dit le natté exagérément fort.

Le Japonais baissa alors les yeux en signe d'abandon. Duo laissa un petit rire mesquin, un sourire victorieux ornant ses lèvres.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Ils sont déjà partis. Expliqua le Japonais en lui précédant le pas. On devra les rattraper.

°°°

Le natté s'écroula sur le sable, exténué, en haletant comme une pauvre bête traquée agonisante.

- Heero, stop, attend, suis mort, crevé, j'en peu plus, arrêtons.

Le brun qui n'était pas fatigué le moins du monde continuait sa foulée en tournant autour de Duo.

- Relève toi, baka. Nous ne les rattraperons jamais si tu nous ralentis comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, le natté lui tira la langue et se laissa encore plus tomber en arrière sur ses coudes.

- T'as qu'à continuer tout seul si je te gêne tant, «monsieur la machine qui est jamais fatiguée». Pardonne moi de n'être qu'un pauvre humain !

Résigné, Heero cessa son surplace et s'assit à côté de l'Américain. Ils regardèrent en silence les vagues, puis Duo nicha sa tête contre le torse de Heero. Il soupira d'aise alors qu'une petite brise fraîche balayait doucement la plage, relevant de fines écumes de sables.

- Je suis bien, juste là, avec toi. Avoua Duo comme s'il parlait dans son sommeil.

Il frotta sa joue contre le débardeur vert de Heero, se coconnant encore plus contre lui, comme l'aurait fait un profond dormeur contre son oreiller.

Le brun se sentait lui aussi étrangement calme et serein. Il serra entre ses bras puissant le natté et porta ses lèvres sur le front de celui-ci.

- Je suis amoureux de toi. Souffla t'il à l'oreille du natté comme si cela révelait de la confession.

Duo ferma les yeux pour savourer chacune de ces tendres paroles.

Amoureux… !  
On été amoureux de lui !  
_Aaaah… ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

°°°

Quatre, Wu Feï et Trowa courraient côtes à côtes, seul leurs expirations bruyantes brisant le silence au sein du groupe. Cela leur ferait du bien de s'épuiser physiquement : cela leur permettrait de se détendre, de faire le vide et de passer une bonne nuit.

- Ce ne serait pas Yuy et Maxwell là-bas ? Dit soudain Wu Feï en pointant du doigt deux formes étendues sur la plage.

Entre deux halètements, Quatre répondit :

- Si, on dirait bien. Pourquoi se sont-ils arrêtés ?

- Il semblerait que Heero ausculte Duo. Fit alors remarquer Trowa. Peut-être qu'il s'est foulé la cheville ?

Mais quand ils virent nettement la silhouette de Heero se pencher au-dessus du natté pour lui voler un baiser, la théorie de l'accident s'envola aussitôt. Ils stoppèrent tous les trois leur foulée sans en croire leur yeux.

- Euuuh… Fit Quatre alors que le Japonais s'appliquait toujours à caresser les lèvres du natté sans remarquer leur présence. Ce sont mes yeux qui s'illusionnent ou bien ils sont bien entrain de s'embrasser ?

Trowa ne put émettre aucune hypothèse, trop occupé à examiner la scène sous un œil critique.  
Quant à Wu Feï, sa mâchoire s'était si largement ouverte qu'il lui était impossible de répondre.

- Peut-être Heero opère t'il un bouche-à-bouche ? Proposa Trowa tout en sachant que cette solution était totalement abrutie.

- D'habitude on fait ça quand l'autre personne a faillit se noyer, non ? Rit nerveusement Quatre. Bien, je propose que nous arrêtions de les scruter ainsi comme des voisins malpolis, ça commence à devenir malsain. … Et s'il te plait Wu Feï, ferme ta bouche, tu es ridicule !

Le Chinois, toujours éberlué, se tourna vers Barton et lui demanda :

- Frappe-moi. Je dois faire un cauchemar, cela ne se peut !

- Hors de question, Wu Feï ! Intervint aussitôt Quatre. Essaye de garder ton calme, voyons ! Tout ce passera bien.

Le Chinois lança à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la couple et ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur en les voyant se rouler sur les sables, bouche contre bouche.

- Aahrr ! Nataku, sauve moi de cette horrible vision !

Le petit blond qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de calmer la situation s'exclama alors :

- Ho ! Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ce cirque ? Nous sommes tous un peu surpris pour l'instant, mais je suis certain que Heero et Duo pourront nous expliquer la raison de tels agissements dès qu'ils seront rentrés. En attendant, il ne serait pas correct de les jugez. Allez, zou ! On se retourne !

Quatre les força à faire demi tour en leur soufflant des paroles rassurantes comme lui seul pouvait en trouver. Trowa et Wu Feï se laissèrent donc traîner jusqu'à la villa en état de choc.  
Et même Quatre, malgré l'apparence calme qu'il se forçait à adopter, était sidéré.

_a suivre..._

* * *

Au prochain chapitre y'aura: de la neige, de la neige, de la neige. Et la foule!  
Heero: beurk.  
Les autres: YOUAAAIIIHHH!

Merci pour vos encouragements,  
je vous aiiiiiimmmmmeuuuuh! (lol) XD  
Flo-de-Miel


	9. Ô, montagne!

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** romance, neige et neige.

**Couple** : 1X2 officiel, les gars !

**Disclamers:** ceci est une fanfiction et n'est donc nullement une suite officielle de l'anime GW. Je gagne rien pour écrire ça. C'est du 100 pour 100gratos. Bref, que du bonheur !

**Notes : **Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. J'avoue, et j'en suis honteuse, que mes fics traînent horriblement.

Bais cé barcege jeu suis malabe. (traduction du langage nez bouché : « mais c'est parce que je suis malade »).

Je me suis tapé un début de mononucléose, avec une grippe et quelques résultats scolaires sanguinolents.  
Bref, je tenais pas vraiment la forme ni l'envie d'écrire du GW. Pardonnez-moi don ce (grand) retard. Et sachez que «sing me a lullaby mother » sera aussi bientôt édité.

**Reviews **: merci à tous mes reviewers !

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Ô, montagne!**

**POV Duo Maxwell**

**- quelque part dans une montagne enneigée, à quelques centaines de mètre d'altitude-**

J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis fourbu et je n'ai même pas MON Heero à côté de moi pour me soutenir!

Essayer de deviner quelle est mon humeur ?

- Alors, alors, alors… je disais donc que la piste « les écureuils rouges» devait se trouver quelque part en bas à gauche, donc, selon la coupe des rayons du soleil alors que ma latitude est de 12S, 4N et a que nous avons passé les deuxième équinoxe d'hiver je devrais aller… PAR LA !

°°°

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de quitter le groupe ? Tout ça à cause de cette pimbêche de Fergusson qui nous a tous placé dans des cours pour débutant ! Et puis pourquoi tous les autres élèves skient comme des hippopotames unijambistes ?

J'avais juste envie de relever un peu le niveau, moi.  
J'en avais marre de suivre à la queuleuleu des skieurs de chasse-neige qui commençaient à s'affoler dès qu'on dépassait le 0,5km/heure !

Puis faut dire aussi que je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, vis-à-vis de WuFeï, Trowa et Quatre.

Ils ont un peu du mal à ingérer le faite que Heero et moi sortions ensemble.

Ils ne s'en étaient jamais douté, faut dire. Alors, ils sont un peu surpris et hésitants.

…

Mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour toujours nous dévisager, Heero et moi, comme si on s'était teints les cheveux en violets!  
Faut qu'ils se clament aussi, quoi !

°°°

Je rechausse mes skis, pivote d'un coup de rein gracile et me met en route, évitant sapins, fosses, rochers et autres obstacles de la nature que m'offre ce magnifique petit parcours hors-piste.  
Le soleil brille, la brise (froide, très froide) est légère, les petits zoizeaux chantent l'amour, l'air purifiant de la montagne soigne mes poumons, et j'aperçois même de splendides mammifères des Alpes.

Attendez, je rêve ou c'est un chamois en peu plus loin là-bas ?

Si, si ! C'est bien un chamois.  
Waah ! Quelle chance !

Tiens ! Et il a même un copain ! Deux chamois.

Trois.

Quatre.

Bon, ok, j'arrête de compter, ils sont toute une horde !  
D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ça ne présage rien de bon !  
Je dirais même que ça ne va pas du tout !

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que les chamois sont d'un naturel peureux et donc ils évitent les hommes !

Ce qui, par conséquence, veut dire que je suis dans un bled paumé loin de toutes traces humaines aussi infimes soient-elles !

J'en peu plus !

Help…(oh, yes a need somebody...)

Help. (but there is anybody.)

Help! (oh yeah, I need someone!)

HEEEEE-eeee-eeeelp!

- HEEERROOOOO AUSECOUUURS MON AMOUUUUUUR J'EN AI MARRE DE LA NEEEIGGGEUUUH!

Merde, pourquoi j'ai gueulé? Bonjour l'écho! Et voila la montagne qui me répond :

- HeerOO.. A..OUUUr MON AAAMMMMOOUUR J'en AAII MAAA..EEE DE LA NEIIIgggEEEUU !

- TA GUEULE !

- TAa GuEEUUUlllE.

J'aurais au moins apprit une chose lors de cette désastreuse mésaventure: cela ne sert à rien de converser avec un écho. D'autant plus qu'ils sont grossiers.

-Allez, on s'organise. Où j'ai foutu ma carte ?

Je dépose mon sac devant moi, plie les genoux pour stand-byer ma position, puis trifouille dans mes affaire. Je repère la fameuse carte entre ma montre tout-terrain et ma bouteille d'eau.

Zut !

Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper à cause de mes moufles !

Bon : me reste plus qu'à les retirer.

- MAAAGGNh ! PEUH ! (Bruit d'attrapage molaire et d'éjection bucale).

Les gants tombent tels de lourdes plumes sur la neige, puis se mettent à lentement dévaler la pente.  
…  
Ho non ! Restez ici bandes de crétins rembourrés !

- Stop, stop !

Rien à faire, ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Ils se cassent, et je n'ai VRAIMENT pas le cœur à les poursuivre maintenant. Bah, ils n'iront pas loin de toutes façon…

…

…

Je retire ce que j'ai dit : ils filent droit vers une falaise !  
Ok, je me transforme en l'agent 02. Un léger flip, et on poursuit ses idiots de coton.  
Et je file tel un justicier assoiffé de…( euh)… justice… sur mes deux skis, que j'ai nommé Zark et Zork !  
(ca craint la solitude : on se met à inventer des compagnons imaginaires et à donner un nom à tous les machins qu'on croise).

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait pas NON PLUS que je me projette dans la vide, et, à la vitesse ou je suis, c'est un peu ce qui va arriver.

Je vois les gants au bord du précipice, je freine comme un dératé, la neige valse (les gants aussi) et…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN ! MES GAAAAAAANTTTTSSSS !

Et comme si c'était pas déjà assez démoralisant de se retrouver dans une situation aussi pathétique que la mienne, cet encu d'écho de mes deux me répond :

- NAAAAAA .. MEE GAAANNN !

Je me redresse, me dépoussière (pardon, me déneige serait un mot plus juste) puis jauche la situation sous un œil critique.

Mon sac est en haut de la pente, moi je suis tout en bas, mes doigts commencent déjà à geler, mais je ne pourrais pas les réchauffer…

…vu que mes admirables gants se sont offerts un petit saut de l'ange en rêvant (qui sait ?) de liberté. Ok, les crétins rembourrés ! Allez rejoindre Chegevara et asta la vista !

Je déchausse Zork et Zark…(mes skis, rappelez-vous), les place sur mon épaule avec un héroïsme indescriptible et, bottes au pieds, j'entame l'ascension.  
En chemin, je me prends à réfléchir.

Je songe au faite que  
1) J'ai envie de Heero, car il me manque.  
2) J'ai envie de faire l'amour à Heero.  
3) J'ai envie que Heero me fasse l'amour.  
4) J'ai envie d'un lit avec Heero nu dedans  
4) J'ai envie de boire un chocolat chaud avec Heero  
6) J'ai envie de casser la gueule de madame Fergusson.

Et je me prends à soupirer, soupirer… ! Mais c'est une mauvaise idée car, vu le sport intensif que je pratique, j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas être essoufflé.

J'arrive à mon but (mon super sac MONTpro) et en repêche aussitôt ma bouteille d'eau pour étancher ma soif.

Puis je me laisse tomber à plat sur la neige,  
Je me laisse cuire au soleil,  
Je me laisse crever tel un désespéré d'amour.

Allez ! Du nerf, Maxwell !  
C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas comme si j'avais cassé mes skis, ou qu'une avalanche se profilait, ou qu'un ours mangeur de chaire humaine m'avait prit en charge. Souris Maxwell !

la vie est belle !

« GRRRRRRRRRRRR »

Comment ça « grrr » ?  
Je me redresse et euh…  
Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette sensation étrange au creux du ventre ?  
Vous savez, ce mélange de peur, d'angoisse et de statisme inconsidéré quand vous vous trouver face à… un ours !

Ok. J'enlève de ma liste « la chasse de l'ours mangeur de chaire humaine », vu que c'est entrain de m'arriver.

- Tout doux gros nounours, tout doux.

- grrrr

- Hé, tu vas pas faire de mal à un vieux pote de Winnie l'Ourson, hein ?

- GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAOOUUUR !

Ok : il ne doit pas trop aimer son cousin Winnie le gobeur de miel.

Je régresse doucement, vérifie que mes skis sont bien accrochés, me relève avec une lenteur exacerbante.

La bête ne bouge pas : elle stagne, me regarde, se lèche les babines.

Non, non, petit. Je ne suis PAS un poulet rôti. D'ailleurs, je suis sûrement toxique ! J'ai été exposé aux rayons chimiques de la guerre, aux effluves nucléaires et aux supers-remèdes-surpuissants du profs G, qui (soit dit en en passant) avaient une couleur bizarres.

L'horrible carnassier s'approche, à petits pas, ses griffes d'aciers grises et noires sorties de ses pattes blanches tel des couteaux de cuisines.

Ca va saigner, les gars. Et devinez qui joue le rôle du steak ?

- Je veux pas mourir. Maman !

Soudain j'entends un «discret « pof », comme si un paquet de neige était tombé d'une branche de sapin. Mais je vois soudain que la bête fixe un point, juste derrière moi, et se remet à grogner.

Qui est là ?  
Je me retourne et…

…

- HEERO !

- Chut. Ne bouge pas Duo.

Mon sauveur ! Mon sauveur ! Et pas n'importe lequel : un sauveur sexy, habillé d'une splendide tenue de ski bleue moulante, armé d'un N-44 à balles performantes.

Je recule et me colle à lui.

Mon Heero d'amour est venu me sauver !

Oh, c'est tellement romantique ! Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime…

- Grrrrr.

Tss ! Ce stupide carnassier casse toute l'ambiance à-l'eau-de-rose de nos retrouvailles.

Je remarque alors l'objet de transport qui a conduit Heero jusque ici :

C'est un parapente.

Un parapente rouge vert et bleu, avec une toile de deux mètres d'envergures. Mon sauveur m'y pousse gentiment et je prends place alors que l'ours devant nous semble comprendre qu'un N-44 n'est pas chargé avec de l'eau.

Cool, au moins c'est intelligente cte bête là !

- On va décoller tout en douceur. Me susurre Heero à l'oreille.

Dans d'autres conditions, je vous avoue que j'aurais décelé une connotation vachement plus érotique à cette phrase… Mais bon !

Nous reculons avec tact et lenteur. La bête nous regarde nous éloigner sans s'affairer.  
Je commence à croire qu'il est inoffensif.

Qui sait ? C'est peut-être un ours domestique, non ?

…

…

Ok, ce que je viens de dire est débile ! Quel taré prendrait le plus grand carnivore du monde pour animal de compagnie ?

Heero se place derrière moi et s'accroche à l'appui métallique de l'engin.

Mmmmh, mon amour ! Quelle est douce la chaleur de ton corps.

Un peu plus, et je me met à ronroner.

- On se retourne bientôt et on dévale pour décoller, compris ?

- Ok.

- 3, 2, 1… Go !

On pivote (et c'est pas pratique, croyez-moi, car c'est vachement lourd un parapente) puis on se met à courir comme des malades. Soudain, mes pieds quittent le sol de quelques centimètres. Tendant les jambes, je nous offre une dernière foulée et c'est partit.

Nous voilà dans les airs !

- WAAAOUH ! (ça, c'est moi qui exprime ma joie. … Comment ça vous l'aviez deviné « parce qu'Heero ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de cris ! »… -- …bon, ok, j'avoue.)

* * *

**Fin du POV de Duo Maxwell  
- Qelques part dans les airs à bord d'un parapente-**

- Ca va mieux, Duo ?

- Tu parles ! Comment que je vais mieux ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Heero inclina un peu le manche de parapente et ils se mirent à dégraisser en douceur. Au versant d'une montagne, le natté aperçu la station « Gimberland » qu'il avait tant cherché.

- Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter en-bas. Il était déjà 18H00 et tout le monde était rentré au chalet. J'aurais voulu tout de suite partir à ta recherche mais WuFeï m'en a empêché.

- Pourquoi ? ( de quoi il se mêle, Wu ? Heero est MON chevalier servant ! Et s'il est jaloux, qu'il assume !)

- Il disait que c'était inutile et trop risqué.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Le nippon posa un baiser sur le lobe d'oreille de Duo et lui murmura :

- Q'on ne retenait jamais la fougue de l'amour.

Heero amorça alors un gracieux virage, donnant de la vitesse à l'engin, comme pour accentuer l'effet de sa phrase.

Duo, au ange, rêvassait amoureusement.  
Il se jura par la même occasion d'offrir quelque chose très spécial à son petit ami, la nuit même :  
« Heero, ce soir, je t'offre le septième ciel !

…

…

…

Ha, merde, c'est vrai ! On n'est pas dans la même chambre ! »

* * *

_A suivre…_

Dans le prochain chapitre, Duo se transforme en sioux parmi les couloirs boiseux du chalet.  
Arrivera t'il à atteindre la chambre de son aimé sans être intercepter par la terrible manitou-veilleuse, miss Fergusson ?

lol. review ?


	10. il sourit

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** romance, neige et neige.

**Couple** : 1X2, hé hé hé. Bien qu'il n'en soit question qu'à la fin dans ce chapitre.

**Disclamers:** ceci est une fanfiction et n'est donc nullement une suite officielle de l'anime GW. Je gagne rien pour écrire ça. C'est du 100 pour 100gratos. Bref, que du bonheur !

**Notes : **Ho oh oh… je crois que des excuses s'imposent…  
Excusez moi!

* * *

**Chapitre 10: ... il sourit**

Bienvenu à Gimberland! La station des neiges éternelles, des milles et une pistes, des nuits de folies! et des moniteurs sexy!  
Séjour de rêve garanti pour tous les amateurs de jacuzzi et sport de neige!

Quoi que…

- Je hais cette station de ski.

Hum. Voila qui remet notre joyeuse entrée en cause.

- Allons, Wufeï, relativise, conseilla Quatre. Je sais que notre séjour ne se passe pas comme nous l'avions espéré, mais les plaisirs sont proches…

Nos trois compères (oui, 3! car Trowa lui aussi était présent, bien que muet) attendaient non sans anxiété le retour de Duo et Heero, installés confortablement dans un large fauteuil de bûcheron face à un immense feux chatoyant.

La pièce de séjour du salon, grand espace boiseux et affable à souhait, avait été déserté par tous, sauf par eux (logique, me direz-vous).  
La nuit déjà fort avancée avait fait fuir les derniers couche-tard, et seuls ses trois jeunes hommes pleins d'inquiétude persistaient à rester.

- Il tarde, il tarde! S'énerva Wufeï. J'avais pourtant dit à Heero qu'il n'arriverait à rien en se lançant à la poursuite de ce crétin de 'ricain!

- Wufeï! S'exclama Quatre, outré. Tu t'entends parler? Duo encoure peut-être un danger de mort à l'heure qu'il est, et tu oses l'insulter! Ah, vraiment! C'est bas, ce que tu fais là!

Le Chinois s'enfonça un peu plus dans le moelleux dossier du canapé en grommelant de gêne:

- Oui, bon… Désolé:… mais cette histoire commence vraiment à m'agacer! Si ça se trouve, ils ont trouvés un refuge quelque part dans la montagne, et ils dorment tranquillement pendant que nous restons comme des crétins à guetter leur retour.

- Wufeï n'a pas tort, intervint Trowa, les yeux étrangement fixés sur les flammes vacillantes de l'âtre. D'un autre côté, je crois que je serais incapable de dormir tout en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas sains et saufs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous restons à les attendre, n'est ce pas?

Les deux autres répondirent par un silence lourd de positivité.  
Et puis, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre! Le chalet était très confortable, la nuit tranquille et la délicieuse odeur des pins plutôt agréable à leur odorat.

- Je pense beaucoup à eux, avoua soudain Quatre.

Il ramena sa couverture en peu plus haut sur ton torse, comme si le fait de regarder la neige tombée dehors l'avait fait frémir, et continua:

- Je me dis que nous avons peut-être eu tort de les coincer dans leur chambre, à la maison, et de les questionner si brutalement sur leur liaison.

- Mais non! S'emporta aussitôt Wufeï. C'est eux qui étaient en tort! Ils… ils entretiennent une liaison et ne nous le disent même pas, alors que nous vivons sous le même toit!

- Oui, fit le petit blondinet en acquiesçant discrètement, mais il n'empêche que notre intervention à trois contre deux a été plutôt lâche. Nous aurions peut-être du attendre… voir s'ils ne nous l'auraient pas annoncer par eux-mêmes…

- Peuh! S'insurgea le Chinois. Yuy aurait été top fier et Maxwell trop honteux que pour l'avouer!

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient déjà trop attendu! Décréta t'il alors sur un ton tranchant. Qui sait depuis combien cela durait, leur ridicule petit manège! Si nous ne les avions pas vus à se rouler comme des malpropres sur le sable, nous serions d'ailleurs peut-être toujours ignorant de la chose.

- ça, c'est vrai. Fit Quatre en blottissant son visage entre ses deux bras. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter d'une telle chose, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire… Enfin! S'exclama t'il. Vous vous rendez compte? _Heero_! Avec _Duo_! … Deux garçons!

Wufeï retroussa son menton comme pour mieux contenir un dégoût difficile à réprimer.

Il n'aimait pas les "onna", c'était en faite. Mais de là à leur préféré un garçon, il y avait tout un monde entre!

- Moi, je compatis, souffla discrètement Trowa. Et j'espère qu'ils seront heureux.

Son ton avait été si sincère, si mélancolique, que Quatre en eut un pincement au cœur.

- Oui, acquiesça le jeune blond, fort ému. Tu as raison, Trowa. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit heureux…

Wufei émit un grognement de dégoût.

- Heurk! Vous me décevez avec toutes vos mièvreries! Comme moi, vous savez très bien que c'est une simple relation de pouvoir. Ils tirent chacun de l'autre un pur et simple profit sexuel, rien de plus.

-… Tu… tu crois? Demanda soudain Quatre, la voix légèrement enrouée, comme apeurée.

- Mais ça tombe sous le sens! Je vous signale que nous parlons de Heero Yuy; une arme froide et sans sentiments, qui a tout de même refusé les faveurs d'une princesse!

Il se passa un petit instant de silence que seul le crépitement joyeux du feu troubla. Quatre semblait réfléchir, Wufeï s'indigné intérieurement, et Trowa rêver désespérément. Puis, le jeune homme à la mèche dit:

- Non… Duo est un cœur pur. Il serait incapable d'une telle chose. Je crois qu'il aime sincèrement Heero, et que Heero ressent aussi quelque chose pour lui. … Ils ont juste un peu du mal à exprimer tout cela ouvertement. Mais qui pourra le leur reprocher, quand on connaît le passé qu'ils traînent chacun de leur côté?

Après ce bref discours, Trowa se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'imposant escalier de chêne, au fond du salon, qui menait aux dortoirs.

- Je monte me coucher…

Quatre bondit à son tour du divan et, agrippant sa couverture, se précipita à sa poursuite:

- Attends, je vais te tenir compagnie!

- Non, intervint aussitôt Trowa.

Il s'arrêta sur la deuxième marche de l'escaliers, regarda son si cher ami dans les yeux, impassible, puis s'exprima par ces mots:

- J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Et puis, si miss Fergusson voit que tu dors dans un lit qui ne t'est pas attribué, tu auras des problèmes…. Va plutôt dans ta chambre, et celle de Wufeï. Essayez tous les deux d'un peu dormir.

Au fond de la pièce, Wufeï quitta aussi le grand fauteuil tout empreint des formes de leurs corps, et s'approcha en disant:

- Tu as raison, Barton. Allons nous reposer. Demain, s'ils ne sont pas rentrés, nous préviendrons miss Fergusson de leur absence et entameront les recherches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, au deuxième étage du chalet, Quatre et Wufeï poussait discrètement la porte de leur chambre tandis que Trowa, quelque pas plus loi, refermait la sienne.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils aperçurent, blottis dans un même lit, emmitouflé l'un contre l'autre, nez contre front et tête contre torse, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell!  
Les deux amoureux, paisibles, dormaient un sourire aux lèvres et les paupières tremblantes sous les prémisses de leurs tendres rêves.

- Que Nataku me foudroie! Fit Wufeï à voix basse. Quand je pense que nous avons attendu pendant des heurs comme trois pauvres abrutis dans le salon alors que ces deux la roucoulaient tranquillement sous les draps!

- Oh! Se contenta de faire Quatre. Comme ils sont… adorables! … Je vais prévenir Trowa! Il sera soulagé!

Il pivota sur ses talons et couru dans le couloir.

Seul face aux deux heureux endormis, Wufeï resta à les regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis, contre toute attente et sans qu'un regard ne le surprenne,…  
…il sourit.

* * *

Ha la laaaa. Coeur de dragon est touché. 


	11. We are your friends

**Auteur : Flo-de-Miel  
Copyright : chanson de Simian « we are your friends »  
****Note : comme quoi, avec le temps, des vieilles passions ressurgissent. Désolé pour le retard de quelques années.  
couple: 1x2, 12, la fin, c'est la fin!**

**je vous conseille de vous procurer la version remixer de "We are your friends" de Simian vs. Justice! elle est super belle. et ne vous arrêter pas au côté "dance", elle recèle une vraie tendresse!**

**Chapitre 12: We are your friends**

**-TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT,…-**

Il était 6h00 du matin, le soleil se levait à peine sur les neiges éternelles de Gimberland, et pourtant un réveil sonnait déjà dans une des chambres de l'auberge de jeunesse.  
Qui était la folle qui décidait de se lever si tôt ?

La réponse arriva d'elle-même quand le ronflement d'une vieille chouette aigrie se fit entendre, et une main fripée se découvrit des draps pour aller taper l'insolente machine.

- TUUUT, TU…CLAC !

Miss Fergusson, un _horriiible_ filet de grand-mère sur la tête, fit glisser ses fines jambes flageolantes du lit et glissa ses deux petons dans d'_horriiibles_ pantoufles à pompons roses afin de se lever.  
Les habitudes sont coriaces pour les chouettes aigries de son genre, et la sienne était de se lever avant le soleil, comme on le lui avait enseigné au couvent.

Elle se vêtit en silence de sa robe de chambre puis s'avança vers la porte du couloir. D'une main à moitié endormie, elle tira sur la poignée, et, par hasard, tomba nez à nez avec une femme de chambre. Celle-ci eut la peur de sa vie:

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! UN MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSTRE !

Miss Fergusson n'ayant pas compris que l'insulte lui était destinée, et de nature tout aussi peureuse que la soubrette, crut que quelque chose se profilait derrière elle, et se mit à crier aussi.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! AU SECOURS !

Les deux femmes coururent ensemble dans le couloir, la pile de linge propre de l'employée volant dans tout les sens.

Un jeune homme partiellement endormi (car en réalité, il n'arrivait jamais à se plonger dans un sommeil total- vieille habitude de soldat), couché dans un lit de la chambre numéro 6, se redressa aussi vif qu'un guépard à l'entente de se son strident. Il eut le stupide et ô combien inutile réflexe de chercher son arme.

Il ne trouva à ses côtés que la sensuelle physionomie de son partenaire, le terriblement voluptueux Duo Maxwell.

Ce dernier, sans même ouvrir les yeux, grogna :

- Mmh, 'ro, pourquoi tu te lèves ? Et puis c'est quoi ce cri ?

Le cri en question avait cessé.

- Ché pas, répondit nonchalamment Heero. (Ce qui était rare pour lui, il avait plutôt un langage rigoureux).

- Alors viens te recoucher, c'est un ordre. Lui somma le Natté et le tractant contre lui violement par le poignet.

Un petit temps se passa. Ils essayèrent d'oublier qu'ils s'étaient réveillés (chose difficile si vous l'êtes encore, il est vrai…), quand soudain :

- Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ben, tu le sens bien… J'essaye de glisser discrètement ma main vers ton entrejambe.

Joues en feu, regard ténébreux, voix toujours endormie :

- Je t'ai connu plus discret pendant la guerre. Commenta Heero.

- Ouai, mais là, on est au pieu, alors j'alourdis un peu mes techniques, histoire que ça aille plus vite. Une objection ?

- … Hn.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient au départ de premiers préliminaires (ça fait beaucoup de « p », je sais), un joyeux blondinet rentra dans leur chambre et leur annonça, sourire au lèvres :

- Hou, ouh ! Heero, Duo ! Il est l'heure de se lever, les amour… euh… les gars !

Duo se recouvra encore plus de sa couette, abandonnant (au grand damne d'Heroo) la prise précédente de ses mains. Quatre referma la porte derrière lui, histoire qu'aucun élève passant par là ne s'interroge sur la position des deux garçons, affalés l'un sur l'autre dans un même lit. Duo grogna ces mots à Quatre :

- Jamais. Moi dodo. Moi malade. Moi déteste crétin de prof-de-ski-bronzé-au-dent-blanche.

- Je compatis, expliqua l'Autre, mais si miss Fergusson vous trouve ainsi, je crains qu'elle ne meure d'une crise cardiaque.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur la bouche du Natté.

- Mais qu'elle vienne, qu'elle vienne, ça ne fera de _vraies_ vacances.

Quatre eut un rire nerveux.

- Allons, ce n'est pas sérieux. En plus, aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas droit au profs de ski que tu détestes tant.

Duo fit l'effort de redresser la tête :

- ha bon ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

C'est dans le programme, Duo, fit Quatre en agitant leur feuille de route. Aujourd'hui, on va découvrir les sources chaudes de Gimberland. Deux heures de délectation dans des bains fumant en pleine nature !

Duo exécuta un rapide calcule dans sa tête : Bain chaud + savonnette + Heero paradis.

Il sauta vigoureusement sur ses pieds, troquant sa face de marmotte endormie pour celle de l'optimiste sous Prozac :

- Hé bien ! Allons y, alors, puisqu'il le faut !

Mais Quatre soudain s'était pétrifié sur place, visant Duo. Ou plutôt le corps de Duo. Ou plutôt le corps de Duo nu. Dans sa fougue, le natté avait oublié de se vêtir. Heero qui avait lui aussi quitté le lit se permit de réparer l'oubli de son amant en l'enroulant dans un drap.

- C'est bon, Quatre, tu peux fermer ta bouche. Lui annonça Heero alors que Duo rougissait en riant bêtement.

Le blondinet, rouge de honte, balbutia un mot d'excuse avant de quitter la chambre, les joues en feu.

- Hé ben dis donc, je lui ai fait de l'effet ! Plaisanta timidement Duo en lançant un regard innocent vers Heero.

- C'est ça. Répondit l'autre. Si tu pouvais garder cet effet pour moi, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

- Hé hé hé. Pardon, J'étais distrait.

Une heure plus tard, ayant englouti leur petit déjeuné puis traversé une la forêt Gimberland, les élèves de l'Highlander School se trouvèrent devant les sources chaudes. Ils passèrent par un petit chemin bordé de sapins enneigés. Derrières les conifères, on apercevait des marres d'eau limpide et fumante, entourées de roches étanches. Ils eurent tôt fait de rejoindre un petit chalet où le dirigeant des lieux les attendait. Miss Fergusson s'entretenu brièvement avec lui puis indiqua à ses élèves l'emplacement des vestiaires.

La station thermale comportait une vingtaine de bassins, certains assez larges, d'autres plus petits. Les élèves avaient le droit de circuler librement parmi chacun d'entre eux.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï, Heero et Duo se changèrent rapidement dans différentes cabines, pour en ressortir en maillot, une serviette de bain enroulé sur leurs hanches.

Aussitôt, Duo saisit la main de Heero et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur :

- On s'éclipse, dit-il aux trois autres en effectuant un rapide clin d'œil.

Quand le froid de l'air percuta soudain le torse chaud de nos deux tourtereaux, ils frissonnèrent. Ils coururent pendant une minute jusqu'à atteindre le bassin le plus éloigné des vestiaires, là où personne n'allait les déranger.

Avec un soulagement et une délectation toute particulière, ils pénétrèrent dans l'eau chaude, protégés des regards indiscrets par de grands sapins touffus. Les pieds de Duo avaient été tout irrités par la neige. Il éprouva donc un grand plaisir à les réchauffer en les frottant contre les jambes de Heero. En fixant le ciel bleu-gris dans l'espaca infini, le Natté s'avança plus profondément dans le bassin.  
Il aima alors sentir les caresses de l'eau qui, par ondes répétitives, enlaçait leur corps submergés.

- Et si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté ce matin ? Suggéra Duo en posant ses bras tendus sur les épaules de Heero.

- Hn. répondit ce dernier en inclinant la tête.

Alors Duo plia ses coudes de manières à enlacer la tête de son amant et approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, leur front l'un contre l'autre, Duo se sentit soudainement gêné. Enfin, l'occasion se présentait. Ici, personne n'allait les déranger. Lors de l'anniversaire de Réléna, ils s'étaient retenus, et, durant la nuit, s'étaient contentés de partager un même lit. Une fois rentrer à la villa, ils n'avaient jamais rien oser entreprendre à cause de la présence de Trowa, Quatre et, surtout, celle de Wufeï. Et ce matin encore, ils avaient été interrompus.

Cette fois, la nature les protégeait. On entendait le hululement plaintif de chouettes des neiges, le craquement des branches des sapins sous la neige, et l'écoulement discret de l'eau chaude qui alimentait leur bassin. Rien qu'eux deux. Mon dieu. C'était terriblement gênant !

Duo se remémora soudain chaque parcelle de sa vie, chaque moment on il avait parlé à Heero, encore même quand ils se considéraient comme adversaire. Heero restait de marbre. Il réfléchissait sans vouloir réfléchir. Depuis un certain tamps, il avait décidé de prendre les choses comme elles se présentaient, et de ne plus pleurer son passé solitaire.

Pourtant, que c'était dur de ne pas rougir. Qu'il était pénible de refréner sa peur face à l'inconnu.

- Heero, murmura Duo, sa conscience légèrement embrumée par la torpeur de la source fumante. Je… J'ai du mal à croire que ce n'est pas un rêve. Que… nous sommes, vraiment… Vraiment là, tout les deux et… je ne te reconnais pas. Et je ne me reconnais pas. La guerre tu sais, c'était tout pour moi. Toute ma vie. Et maintenant. Plus rien. Juste toi. Juste cette chose que j'ai peur de perdre.»

Heero ferma les yeux. Un sentiment affreux l'envahit.  
Il détestait cette sensation.  
Cette sensation d'impuissance.  
Durant toutes ses années de combat, il avait cherché une raison de vivre. Une raison.  
La raison.

Aujourd'hui, il accédait enfin au bonheur, -aurait dû s'en réjouir ! mais, au contraire, s'en sentait terriblement craintif, troublé, douteux.

-Je comprends. Dit-il au natté, sa voix grave résonnant lourdement à travers la buée qui se dessinait autour d'eux.

Et resserra pourtant ses mains autour de la taille de Duo, sous l'eau, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il restait là, avec lui, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, puis continua :

- Mais « aimer », n'est ce pas renoncer à la solitude, et soudain craindre de perdre cet amour ?

Duo entrouvrit la bouche, légèrement surpris. Puis il sourit et acquiesça silencieusement.

- Oui. Tu as raison !... Mais, Heero, dis moi, alors…

- Quoi ?

Dis moi comment tu m'aimes. Moi je t'aime à en perdre la raison. Mais toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis. je veux savoir. Je veux être sure que tout ça soit vrai. Que tu resteras avec moi.

Heero pencha la tête et la nicha dans le cou du garçon. Il joignit ses mains, entourant totalement la taille de Duo. Son nez plongé dans une forêt aromatique des cheveux caramel, il répondit en susurrant :

- Je t'aime à en atteindre la raison.

Une bouffée agréable, de joie, de soulagement et d'amour envahit la gorge de Duo. il voulait rire. Et pleurer. Mais comme il n'avait, en réalité, pas vraiment changé depuis la guerre, il rit, Et rit ouvertement, doucement, en serrant si fort Heero contre lui qu'il semblait ne vouloir plus faire qu'un.

**-- 9 mois plus tard--**

Wufeï ferma d'un geste vif la tirette de son gros sac en cuir de voyage. Il redressa ses yeux. Sa chambre était vide. Depuis le couloir, lui parvenait les exclamations joyeuses de Quatre qui, accroché au téléphone, informait ses sœurs à propos de la réussite de son année :

- Avec mention spécial, en plus ! Avec ce diplôme, je suis enfin libre de travailler ! Je vais venir vous aider. On pourra reprendre en main les entreprises de papa, comme avant !

Wufeï sourit de dépit.

Et lui, qu'allait il faire ? Parcourir la terre avec son sabre et réparer les injustices au nom de Nataku ?

Il aurait voulu rire de lui-même tellement sa situation était pathétique et risible.

_**Poor old forgotten fool  
Do you have to do what you do  
I agree that it hurts no one but you  
But don't you think it gets us down  
To see your long sad frown  
We truly believe you'd be better off with us  
So come,  
Come to the land where anything belongs  
No one else will let you know the truth**_

On toqua à la porte.

- Entrez. Dit-il.

Duo apparut, et lui fit un petit signe de la main, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- Tu es prêt, Wu ? La navette nous attend pour nous conduire à l'aéroport.

Le chinois lança son sac en cuir sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Oui, ça y est.

Le Natté s'avança ensuite dans la chambre, allégrement éclairée par la vive lumière du jour. C'était l'été. un magnifique jour. Il regarda autour de lui et s'exclama :

- C'est drôle de voir tout vide, hein ? Ca fait un peu mal au cœur d'abandonner son petit « chez soi ».

Wufeï quitta sa chambre sans un regard, sans regret, et, d'une voix qui se voulait forte et fière, répondit :

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Duo le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dehors, le moteur grondant, une grande 4X4 vert foncé les attendaient, Heero se trouvant au volant de l'engin, prêt à démarrer, tandis que Trowa, devant le coffre de la voiture, aidait Quatre à placer les baguages. Duo et Wufeï prirent place en dernier.

- On peut y aller ! Annonça le Natté en claquant sa portière, prenant place à côté de son amant.

Heero appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture s'éloigna. Wufei avait les yeux fermés.  
Trowa fixait Quatre, qui, lui, s'était retourné pour voir la maison s'éloigner.  
Duo regardait Heero.  
Heero regardait la route.  
Ils étaient tous réunis et, chacun à leur manière, se sentaient bien ainsi.

**_Because we are your friends  
you'll never be alone again  
well come on well come on  
well come on well come on  
Because we are your friends  
you'll never be alone again  
well come on well come on  
well come on well come on _**

Une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport, ils se tinrent tous en cercle pour les derniers adieux.

Quatre repartait dans sa colonie pour retrouver sa famille et son entreprise. Trowa allait, quant à lui, prendre une navette pour L3 où Catherine l'attendait depuis 12 longs mois déjà. Wufei fit croire que d'importantes affaires l'attendaient sur L5, tandis que Heero et Duo avait décidé d'aller passer quelques temps en Italie, à Venise, au soleil.

- hé bien, fit Quatre, passablement ému. Il faut… Il faut se dire au revoir.

- Oui, répéta Duo. Au revoir, Quatre…

Le petit blondinet ne put se refréner et étreignit rapidement le Natté, puis Heero, puis Wufeï et enfin Trowa, un peu maladroitement.

- Vous allez tous me manquer. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes tous mes amis. Alors, au moindre problème, appelez moi!

Et comme il sentait ses yeux trembler dangereusement sous l'effet de l'émotion, et saisit sa valise et s'enfuit en agitant sa main. Personne n'osa réagir.

Wufeï en profita pour exécuter un rapide coup de menton vers ses comparses, lança ensuite un simple « on reste en contact », puis tourna les talons.

- Bye, feï-feï ! Lui cria Duo. N'oublie pas qu'on est là !

Le chinois redressa sa main en signe de compréhension, puis sa silhouette disparut dans la foule des voyageurs.

Ils n'étaient désormais plus que trois.  
Trowa, ses deux mains tenant la poignée de sa valise, resta quelque seconde à regarder Duo et Heero puis les quitta en ces mots :

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- A toi aussi, Trowa. Dit Duo, vraiment sincère.

Heero serra la main de son ami, et le remercia pour tout.

- Tout ? Interrogea Trowa.

- Hn, tout. Répéta simplement Heero.

Duo fit passer sa main derrière le dos d'Heero pour s'y coller. Trowa fit un pas en arrière en les quittant avec peine du regard. Ils se reournèrent ensuite, et, aisni, ils prirent deux directions différentes.

_**Take your time to decide  
And keep thought far from your eyes  
Too many have failed to get this far  
but don't let it get you down  
We're doing all we can  
We truly believe you're lovely when your here **_

Because we are your friends  
you'll never be alone again  
well come on well come on  
well come on well come on  
Because we are your friends  
you'll never be alone again  
well come on well come on  
well come on well come on  
(never be alone again ooooh oohhhh)  
well come on  
yeaaahhhh

OWARI

* * *

Parce que cette fin ressemble à la mienne avec l'univers de Gundam Wing, je l'affectionne particulièrement. Hé, oui, GW et moi, c'est fini.  
On se quitte, comme ça, entre amis.  
On se sépare… pour la vie, sans doute, mais sans tristesse, car on sait, chacun de notre côté, qu'à n'importe quel moment, si on en ressent le besoin, on peut se retrouver.

Bisous à tous les fans ! Protégez vous bien de ce monde de rafflures lol :-D

** PEACE AND LOVE ! **


End file.
